Ichigo's Secret Trainer
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Draxon: Traveling to the Human world in search of a worthy companion, Halibel spies Ichigo becoming a Substitute Soul Reaper and becomes intrigued. After approaching him she becomes his teacher, only for them both to become caught in the crosshairs of Aizen AND the Soul Society! IchigoXHalibel!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Secret Training  
Ichigo Halibel

 **A.N.: This is a request by draxon. I'm aware that maybe there is a bit of continuity error in that by the anime's standards Halibel turned into an Arrancar after he defected, not before, but just run with it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **Las Noches**

Halibel lay in her quarters doing what some of the other Arrancar would've found shocking: being bored. She had been constantly training with her Fracción but she felt like there was something that she needed more than them. She had been feeling a need for something for a very long time and it was starting to become unbearable.

She longed for a companion.

It was an odd feeling, considering how she was a hollow. Hollows by nature didn't seek out others for anything else than the need for strength in numbers. She knew that best, having gathered her Fracción for that very reason. But in the time she spent in her new form as an Arrancar a new feeling had grown inside her, perhaps due to her becoming more like a Soul Reaper. She longed for someone; maybe a lover, maybe just a friend. But she wanted someone who she could stand together with.

She sat up off the couch and looked around, hearing her friends' bickering in the adjacent room. "Apacci. Mila Rose. Sung-Sun," she addressed.

The Tres Bestia quickly ended their argument and rushed into her room. "You called, Master Halibel?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Yes. We're leaving for the World of the Living."

Apacci looked at her master confused. The Espada explained, "I'm tired of this dismal place. I've grown bored with Las Noches and I'm starting to get tired of hanging around the Espadas." Turning around she opened up a Garganta and walked through. "Come along, girls."

The Tres Bestia looked at each other. They've never seen their master bored before so they went after her to see what she was looking for. Halibel opened up a Garganta and stepped into the black abyss. If she couldn't find what she was seeking in Hueco Mundo she would find it elsewhere. Surely there was someone in the World of the Living worth her attention. Besides, personally she preferred the vibrant colors of the Human realm to the monotone black and white lands of Hueco Mundo.

They stepped out into the World of the Living. Looking around, Halibel took in the blue sky above her, the real sky and not what Aizen had created, and felt the sunny rays shine down on her. She turned to her subordinates and nodded. "You may do as you please. Don't cause trouble," she warned. "We do not need the Soul Reapers catching on to us."

"Yes, Master," the three said in unison before taking off to pursue their own interests. Putting the three out of her mind, Halibel used Sonido to take herself to the town park. Greenery was foreign to her and she enjoyed what little opportunity she had to see it.

But the Espada soon became bored despite the serene view. Remembering her purpose, she soon started to explore the town, hoping to find someone worthy. But alas, she found no Human worthy of her. She'd hoped to find someone who was spiritually aware as she knew that there were some born in this world who could see Hollows and Souls, but she didn't see anyone. Further, most of the Humans she encountered were vain or obnoxious. Halibel spent the entire day but found nobody.

And finally, just as the sun was beginning to set…she found him.

Walking in the sky, Halibel noticed something that stood out amongst all the colors of the town: a head full of orange hair. Amused, Halibel neared the Human and got a closer look at him. She saw that it was a young man, fifteen at the most. Halibel smiled from behind her mask when she saw how handsome he was. Curious about the boy, she secretly followed him and watched in amusement as he beat up a gang of punks. What intrigued her the most, however, was that she saw that the boy was spiritually aware, talking to a Plus who'd been bound to that spot. "So you're spiritually aware," she noted, her fascination with the boy growing as she continued watching him and seeing how kindhearted he was.

Following the boy home, she kept herself at a safe distance. Yes, the boy could see spirits but she wanted to observe him some more to get a better measure of him. Following him to his home, she sat down on the house opposite his window and watched him. She couldn't understand it but something about him made her feel drawn to the boy. ' _Is it simply my desire for a companion?'_ she thought to herself as she continued watching the boy. ' _Or is it something else?'_

If she found herself intrigued by the boy, her fascination only grew when she saw him encounter a Soul Reaper who popped up in his room all of a sudden. Keeping her spiritual pressure undetectable, she watched as the raven-haired Soul Reaper explained to the boy, whom she learned was named Ichigo Kurosaki, about the Soul Society and of Hollows. She found their banter to be charming until she sensed the presence of another Hollow. She thought about intervening but decided against it. Instead, she watched as events unfolded before her as a silent spectator.

She watched as the Hollow attacked Ichigo and his family. Part of her wanted to jump in and save them, especially after the Soul Reaper received a dangerous wound, but she told herself no. She would wait until the Soul Reaper was dead. If Ichigo were killed she would take his Soul back to Hueco Mundo and have Aizen turn him into an Arrancar. Perhaps she could grab his sisters to make him more content there as well.

But then something happened that made her shocked to the core. She watched as the Soul Reaper stabbed her zanpakuto into the boy's chest, transforming him into a Soul Reaper. Seeing him in the black garments of the Soul Reapers made Halibel smile. ' _This boy is certainly more intriguing than I thought. Lord Aizen said that the chance of surviving a power transfer is in the single digits. For him to survive that…makes me want him more.'_

She turned away as Ichigo slayed the pitiful Hollow, leaving him for now. She returned to Hueco Mundo and went to her quarters, finding the Tres Bestia waiting for her. "Master," Sung-Sun inquired. The olive-haired Arrancar couldn't see Halibel's face but knew her master was smiling. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked. The three had started to get worried and had waited for their master to return.

Walking past them, Halibel merely nodded. "Yes, I've found someone quite…intriguing…." Retiring to her quarters, Halibel lay on her bed and closed her eyes, images of the orange-haired youth popping into her head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, eh?"

 _ **The Next Evening….  
**_ **Karakura Town; Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo groaned as he lay on his bed, Rukia sound asleep in his closet. He sighed, knowing that he was now roped into taking her role as a Soul Reaper. He wondered how else his life could become strange. He looked out the window and saw the crescent moon rising into the sky. Sighing, he felt a little lost. The boy didn't know who to turn to; Rukia wasn't Human and couldn't understand what a responsibility this was to shoulder; more so than that, as helpful as a mentor she was, he didn't consider her someone whom he could open up to with her snobby attitude. His father didn't see spirits so he couldn't turn to him and he certainly couldn't put the burden on his sisters. Looking at the crescent moon, he wished that he had someone to talk to.

Almost as soon as the wish escaped his mind, something tapped on his window. Sitting up, Ichigo heard it again and realized someone was throwing pebbles at his window. Opening his window, he looked around to see who was trying to get his attention.

"Up here."

Ichigo looked up and saw someone standing on the rooftop next to his house. His eyes widened when he got a good look at her. She looked like something completely different from anything he'd seen before. "Who…who're you?"

The woman put a hand on her chest and cocked her head, her emerald eyes looking at the boy while she smiled behind her mask. "I'm Tier Halibel. Nice to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**Chapter Two**_

 **Kurosaki House; Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo stared at the stranger in awe. She looked like nothing Ichigo had ever encountered in his life. Her head of wild, blonde hair heavily contrasted against her mocha-dark skin. Eyes as green as emeralds stared at the boy at the window. Her outfit though, was what caught Ichigo's eye. She wore a white _Hakama_ as well as black boots. Her top exposed her belly and the underside of her breasts while the top reached all the way up to her face, obscuring the lower half of the woman's face.

Behind her mask, Halibel smiled at Ichigo's reaction. "What's the matter, boy?" she said, cocking her head playfully. "Cat got your tongue?"

Shaking off the shock, Ichigo turned to his closet and saw that Rukia was still asleep. Turning back to his visitor, he began to speak. "Just who are you?"

"Didn't you hear me?" the woman replied. "My name is Tier Halibel." She pointed to the glove on Ichigo's desk; it was the glove Rukia used to push Ichigo out of his Human body. "Discard your Human shell, Ichigo. I don't wish to speak to you from halfway across a building."

Cautious of this strange, exotically dressed woman, Ichigo complied. He grabbed the glove and popped out of his Human Body, now garbed in his Soul Reaper clothes. Climbing out of his window, he jumped through the air and landed on the rooftop, facing the woman. As he got closer though, he started to feel uneasy about her. He couldn't put his finger on it but…this woman…reminded him very much of a Hollow. "Who are you," he asked again.

Halibel rolled her eyes. "Are you deaf, Ichigo? I told you my name already." She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No, I heard your name, Tier-"

"Call me Halibel." She offered her hand which Ichigo shook.

"Halibel then. It's just…" his eyes turned to the sword strapped to her back and he became more confused than ever. He could tell that the weapon was a zanpakuto but this was clearly no Soul Reaper he was dealing with if Rukia was any measure to go by. "What are you?"

"I see," Halibel tipped her head back and surveyed the boy. By most standards he wasn't much; his spiritual pressure was weak and feeble. In fact, Halibel had to dial down on her own pressure or she might risk hurting the boy. ' _All in good time….'_ "I suppose that's to be expected. You've only been a Soul Reaper for…what, twenty-four hours?" She put a hand on her chest. "Make no mistake, Ichigo, I am no Soul Reaper. I may appear to be Human but I am a Hollow."

"Hollow?!" Ichigo gasped, thinking he'd just walked into a trap. He drew his large zanpakuto and pointed it at Halibel. "Are you here to avenge those two Hollows?" he demanded to know.

Halibel took a step forward, forcing Ichigo back. Ichigo tried to be brave but Halibel's intimidating look unnerved him. She kept advancing until Ichigo was at the edge of the roof. Holding up a finger, Halibel touched the tip of Ichigo's bulky zanpakuto and pushed it to the side. "Do you even know how to use a sword, Ichigo?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Of course I do!" Ichigo responded. "Answer my question!"

"Very well…" Halibel shook her head. "I don't care about mindless Hollows you've slain, Ichigo. I'm here for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You…" Halibel paused for a moment to choose her words, not wanting to give the boy the wrong impression. She didn't want to come across as a whore who merely wanted to share his bed. She'd take it one step at a time. "You intrigue me. A Substitute Soul Reaper." She looked him up and down before smiling behind her mask. "I must say, you'd look better in white."

Ichigo blushed from how she was sizing him up. He didn't know what this Hollow-woman wanted but he was starting to get notice. He put his sword back up and scowled. "Back off! If you're really a Hollow, then why don't you have a mask?" he asked.

Still unintimidated by Ichigo's sword in front of her face. Reaching down, she grabbed the zipper to her top and slowly, almost seductively, started to pull it up. As more of her bosom became exposed she saw Ichigo's cheeks turn pink in the moonlight and chuckled. "A mask, you say? You mean…" she reached the top and opened her top, exposing her mask fragments. " _This?_ "

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the Hollow mask fragment on her face, the wicked teeth obscuring the lower half of her face while keeping enough of her nipples hidden. "Your mask…is broken?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off her. He noticed the black gothic tattoo of the number three on her right breast and absentmindedly wondered what it signified.

Halibel chuckled again, cocking her head. "I am an Arrancar. We removed our masks to gain the powers of Soul Reapers. What's the matter, little boy? Disappointed?" she teased before zipping her jacket back up.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, keeping his huge zanpakuto at the ready. "What exactly are you? Rukia never told me that Hollows can remove their masks,"

Crossing her arms, Halibel looked at Ichigo amused. "Yes, because after one day of being a Soul Reaper you know everything there is to know about Hollows," she said sarcastically. She turned to the sword in her face and asked her question again. "That's quite the hefty sword. Do you even know how to use it?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course I can!" Ichigo said indignantly.

Shrugging, Halibel turned away from the boy and walked away a few days. "Very well then, little boy," she said, much to Ichigo's irritation. She reached out and hooked a finger around the ring to her Zanpakuto's hilt, slowly drawing it from her pink sheath. Gripping the hollowed shortsword with one hand, she turned back to Ichigo and put up a stance. "Show me."

Sweating nervously, Ichigo moved slowly, circling around the woman who stayed still. He'd so many questions that his head threatened to explode. ' _What does she want with me? Will she die if I cut through her mask like a regular Hollow?'_ His uncertainty grew from how Halibel stood still, her eyes not wavering as she circled each other. Bracing himself, Ichigo swung his massive zanpakuto at the woman.

Halibel parried the boy's attacks with ease. It was clear that the boy was inexperienced with using a blade. He might've begun to become accustomed to fighting Hollows, but against another armed individual the boy was a novice. She parried Ichigo's attacks with ease. Had this been a deathmatch, she'd have easily dispatched the boy. ' _He's nowhere near the level I want him to be. But…'_ She smiled as he suddenly spun around, chopping wide. Halibel blocked easily but she skidded a few inches backwards. ' _He has potential. This might be interesting after all….'_

Ichigo became bolder as they continued fighting. He continuously glanced over at his house, wondering if Rukia could sense what was happening outside. He became worried that the woman might suddenly go after her and his family.

But Halibel sensed his distraction and quickly moved in. In a flash, she knocked Ichigo's zanpakuto out of the boy's hand, the huge zanpakuto stabbing the ground. Ichigo froze when he found himself at the pointy end of Halibel's sword, the tip an inch from his throat. "Lesson number one: never take your eyes off of your opponent," the blonde Arrancar chastised. "Your concern for the girl and your family is touching but I care little for ordinary Humans and powerless Soul Reapers." When Ichigo's expression turned to horror, the woman chuckled. "Yes, Ichigo. I know of Rukia's power loss. But I have no interest in her." She lowered her sword. "I'm interested in you. I'd like to extend an offer."

Sweating through his _Shihakusho,_ Ichigo panted while trying to recover his wind. He'd tried his best to defeat her but had been soundly defeated and Halibel hadn't even broken a sweat. "What…offer?" he asked as the woman walked towards his sword. "Why should I believe anything you have to say? Aren't Hollows, you know…evil?" Despite his words and what Rukia told him, he couldn't' help but get the impression that this woman, despite being an Arrancar, wasn't malevolent.

"Are all Hollows evil? That's what you've been led to believe, isn't it?" Halibel said, reaching Ichigo's zanpakuto. Turning back to him, her eyes stared at him like emeralds in the night. "Tell me, Ichigo, is every Human good?" When Ichigo realized what she was saying, she pulled his weapon out of the ground. "I mean you no harm, Ichigo. You intrigue me. You and your power…" Halibel thought of the word to describe her feelings towards his potential. ' _Excites me…'_ was what she wanted to say but instead she said "Fascinates me." She walked back over to Ichigo and offered him his sword. "Here. Your zanpakuto."

His hand hesitantly reaching for his weapon, Ichigo looked Halibel in the eyes. Though he could only see half of her face, he could feel a sense of honesty from the woman and felt that this woman truly didn't mean him any harm. "You said you had a…offer?" he said. When Halibel sheathed her sword, he relaxed and sheathed his own.

"Quite. Your skills are poor. Your zanpakuto may not feel heavy but its size proved to be your detriment. Had I wished, I could kill you with little ease. You've no skill with a sword…but I can teach you."

"You can teach me? Why would you want to?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because I want to. I can teach you how to become an effective swordsman. And perhaps…" she started to unzip her jacket, "I could teach you to be proficient in…other areas…."

"Wh-what?!" Ichigo gaped, knowing what she was offering.

Laughing, Halibel zipped her top up again and shook her head. "I'm only joking. But my offer still stands." She held out her hand. "Well, Ichigo? Do we have an accord?"

"You're offering to teach me but what do you want from me in return?"

Halibel chose her next words carefully. She wanted him to be her companion, perhaps more, but only after he'd proven he was worthy of her. "I do not ask anything of you. My reasons are my own but know this: I do not intend any harm upon you or your family."

Taking her at her word, Ichigo took Halibel's hand and shook it, smiling at the woman. "Okay. Deal. So I guess this makes you my sensei?"

Amused by his wit, Halibel shook her head while chuckling. "No need. Feel free to call me by my name." She turned around and walked away. "I shall leave you for tonight, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow at midnight. Meet me here and we'll start you on your training."

Ichigo nodded. "I guess…good night, Halibel."

Turning her head, Halibel nodded in acknowledgement. "Good night, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow…."

Ichigo wondered where the woman was going to go when she suddenly disappeared from sight. "What the? Where'd she go?!" He looked around but there was no sign of her. "Wow…" he breathed in awe. He looked down at his hand and flexed it, still feeling the warmth of hers from their handshake. "She's really something…."

Feeling exhausted, Ichigo returned to his room, sliding back into his Human body and got into bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring….

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Three_

 _ **The Next Evening….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Laying on his bed, Ichigo nursed his aching shoulder, the pain caused by a wound courtesy of Orihime's Hollowfied brother, Sora. Rukia was once again asleep in the closet. Ichigo looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to midnight.

Ichigo took a deep breath and felt a little anxious. He'd already been in a fight to the death with the Hollow Sora and he'd received his fair share of injuries. Sure, Rukia had healed him with her Kidō but he still felt small vestiges of pain. Rukia told him that it was natural and that the small pains he felt would fade the following day.

An hour passed and Ichigo wondered if his new teacher was coming. Finally, just when Ichigo was starting to doze off, he heard a tapping at the window. Rubbing his eyes, he saw a certain blonde-haired Arrancar standing outside his window. "Halibel!"

The woman put a finger to her covered lips, indicating Ichigo that he needed to keep quiet. She quietly opened his window. "Good evening, Ichigo. I…" her eyes scanned the boy and, as if she could read minds, her stare turned to his shoulder. "I see you've been busy since we've last met."

"Hi, Halibel," Ichigo smiled before remembering the Soul Reaper sleeping in his closet. "Wait, we're going to train? Now?'

"That is what we agreed to."

"Yeah but…" he turned once more to the closet. "What about Rukia? What do I do if she gets an alert about a Hollow and finds me gone?" he asked, wondering if maybe he should've thought this through.

Halibel shook her head and reached into her pocket. "Have no fear, Ichigo," she replied. "My Fracción will be ensuring that your training is uninterrupted."

"Frac-"

"You don't need to worry about it." She pulled out a pouch and gave it to Ichigo. "As for your friend, sprinkle a pinch of this over her." When Ichigo looked at her with trepidation, she shook her head. "I give you my word, Ichigo. It's not harmful. It is merely a sleeping agent that will ensure that she stays asleep. I'm many things but sadistic is not among them."

Opening up the pouch Halibel gave him, Ichigo saw what looked like pink dust. He wondered again if this was right and if he'd thought this through. When he looked up at Halibel though, his judgment told him she could be trusted. Hoping that he wasn't wrong, Ichigo crept over to his closet and quietly opened the door. Rukia didn't stir while Ichigo reached into the pouch and took a pinch of pink dust out of it. He sprinkled the dust over Rukia's face. Inhaling the sleeping agent, Rukia sank into a deeper sleep, lightly snoring.

Closing the door, Ichigo grabbed her glove and popped out of his Human body. Putting his physical shell back into bed, Ichigo followed Halibel out the window, taking off into the night. He followed the Arrancar as best as he could but found that she was too fast. "Halibel! Slow down!" he finally said when he was starting to lose her.

"Hmph!" Halibel looked back at Ichigo and rolled her eyes. "If you can't keep up with me at this pace, you've a long way to go, boy."

Halibel finally stopped, her feet touching soft grass. Reaching the blonde, Ichigo huffed and panted. He looked around and saw that they were in the middle of the forest that was on the mountain overlooking Karakura Town. "Why are we here?"

"This is a perfect spot for your training. No powerless Soul Reapers to interfere and no family to distract you."

Ichigo scowled. He didn't like her tone. Drawing his sword, Ichigo gestured to Halibel's. "Um…you said you can teach me how to wield my sword better? But your sword is so much shorter than mine. How can you know of how to fight with a big weapon?" he asked out of curiosity.

Facing the boy, Halibel reached for her sword and drew it. "Do not make such quick assumptions. You hardly know anything about me, let alone Arrancars."

Stabbing his sword into the ground, Ichigo crossed his arms, "And just how am I supposed to trust you when I don't know anything about you?" he pointed out.

The blonde gave a low chuckle. "If you want answers, you'll have to earn them. Treat me as a friend or as an enemy; that is up to you. But the first lesson you should take to heart tonight is this: when you see a person with their sword drawn…"

Halibel disappeared from Ichigo's sight. The boy gasped and reached for his zanpakuto only to feel cold steel against his throat. He went still as Halibel held him at swordpoint, the woman humming in disappointment from behind him. "Don't ever take your hand off your sword in front of your enemy." Ichigo was thankful when Halibel took her sword away from his neck, only to yelp when Halibel put a boot to his back, knocking him away. As he stumbled he grabbed his sword and turned around. Putting up a stance, Halibel gestured for Ichigo to do the same. "Let us begin."

 _ **A few hours later….**_

"You're swings are still weak. You've a longer reach than me, use it." Halibel ducked another swing and swiped at Ichigo who blocked it. The impact sent him skidding backwards. Halibel was on Ichigo again, keeping up the pressure. Several trees lay cut down around them, victims of Ichigo's wild swings. Sweat dripped down Ichigo's back as he locked swords with Halibel, trying to push her away. "Don't bladelock," Halibel reminded him. "It boils down to who's stronger. And right now…that is not you."

Ichigo cried out as Halibel pushed him backward, tripping over a fallen tree and tumbling to the ground. He panted as he tried to get up. Looking up, he saw Halibel, one foot on the tree, extending her hand towards him. "Wow…" he breathed as she helped him up. "You're so strong."

Halibel nodded, glad that Ichigo could see the clear gap of power between them. Having said that though, Halibel was also pleased at Ichigo's progress. In a matter of hours his skill with a zanpakuto had increased. She was right when she ascertained his bountiful potential. ' _To see him at his peak,'_ Halibel mused. ' _That's a thought that sends chills down my spine…among other things….'_ She noticed how Ichigo kept rubbing his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned for him. She'd dialed back on her strength to make sure she didn't pulverize him and she made sure not to wound the boy so to see him nursing his shoulder was concerning.

"Yeah. It's from earlier when I was fighting a Hollow," he explained. "My friend, Rukia, healed me but I'm still feeling some pain."

"I see," Halibel noted. She sat down on a stump and gestured for Ichigo to join her. "Tell me what happened." Sitting down on the ground next to her, Ichigo explained his earlier battle with Acidwire, AKA Sora. "Hmm…so this Hollow was your friend's brother?" she asked.

"Yeah. Rukia told me…that Hollows attack their loved ones when they first transform. Um…" Ichigo suddenly felt uncomfortable when he thought of a serious question. "Hey, Halibel? Is that true?"

The woman nodded. "That it is. The hole we Hollows carry represents our desire to become Human again. The urge to devour Souls, for most Hollows, is a result of that desire."

"So…did you attack the person you cared about when you became a Hollow?"

The forest became filled with the music of silence while Halibel struggled to come up with an answer. "No…" she said before turning to the boy. "I did not. I am not like other Hollows. I do not devour Souls."

The stare from her emerald eyes made Ichigo feel a little ashamed; he did ask a very personal question after all. "Sorry…."

"It is…more complicated than you know," Halibel admitted. ' _How do I explain what a Vasto Lorde is to him?'_ she wondered. A Vasto Lorde is a Menos Grande type of Hollow. She struggled to explain to Ichigo how she even came into being. Halibel's name, her body and her powers were not her own. True, her personality was what kept her unique when she ascended from a Gillian to an Adjuchas but every part of her besides her mind was nothing but an amalgamation of countless Hollows. ' _And that was before Lord Aizen transformed me into an Arrancar….'_ "It is alright. I know that this must be quite conflicting for you." She reached down and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a Soul Reaper. I am a Hollow. It is natural that you're confused."

Ichigo smiled, glad that he didn't hit a nerve. He figured that there was something Halibel was keeping from him but he didn't think she was lying. Feeling a familiar jolt of pain in his shoulder he winced, causing Halibel to take her hand off of him. "Ow…."

"Your shoulder. Let me see it," Halibel requested.

The boy loosened his top and let it slide down his shoulders. Halibel's gloved fingers touched the small scar on his shoulder, sensing the pain beneath it. Ichigo wondered what the woman was doing when he felt…warm. He turned his head to see Halibel's hand glow yellow. "Is that…" he started.

"Arrancars may not have Kidō like you Soul Reapers, but the ability to use our spiritual energy to heal is simple enough."

Ichigo sighed in relief as the pain in his shoulder melted. Though Rukia's healed the wound, Halibel's technique seemed to make all the aches and pains inside him fade away. He reached up and touched Halibel's hand. It felt like Halibel was a warm ember, soothing and tranquil. ' _She's so different from any of the Hollows I've seen. I guess she really is more like a Soul Reaper. I wonder what she was like before….'_

When Halibel took her hand away she heard Ichigo give a tiny groan of disappointment. "I'm not going to do that with every bruise or cut you get. So don't go getting yourself hurt just so I can touch you," she teased.

"What?!" Ichigo stammered. The woman seemed to know just what to say to make his face resemble his name.

Chuckling, Halibel stood up and helped Ichigo to his feet. "I'm only joking. Still, this…Orihime, was it?" she inquired. You seem quite fond of her."

"Yeah. We're good friends."

Halibel frowned behind her mask, wondering if this Orihime was going to be a problem. ' _Another time perhaps.'_ The lightening of the sky told Halibel that dawn was approaching. Knowing she had to return to Hueco Mundo, she reached into her pocket and handed Ichigo a bracelet. "Here."

Taking it, Ichigo inspected the trinket. It was a simple black band with a red jewel dangling from it. "What is it?"

"Unfortunately I cannot train you every night. That will be a signal to tell you that I'm waiting for you here."

"How will I know?"

"When the jewel turns green, you'll know." She grabbed her sword, stabbed into another trunk, and sheathed it. "I'll see you again soon, Ichigo."

"Good night, Halibel," Ichigo said, sheathing his own. Halibel nodded and disappeared from sight again, leaving Ichigo standing in the middle of the forest flustered.

"Okay, how does she keep doing that?"

To be continued

 **A.N.: To answer a few reviews. For starters: This is not going to be an OP fanfic. Under Halibel's guidance, Ichigo will be stronger but only slightly. OP stories are something that I do not enjoy all that much. Philerino, yes, I'm aware that my previous chapter was riddled with typos. That is why from now on I'm going to write at a more relaxed pace so that I don't feel rushed, which I hope is demonstrated in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I realize that there might be a plot hole or two with the following chapter since in canon Halibel became an Arrancar well after Aizen got his hands on the Hogyoku but I'm bound and determined to make this work.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Chapter Four_

 _ **Sometime later….  
**_ **Ichigo and Halibel's Sparring Grounds**

' _He's improving,'_ the blonde Arrancar noted as she dodged Ichigo's attack, sidestepping his slash and moving closer to him. Knowing her intent, Ichigo jumped back, landing on a stump and keeping his guard up. ' _Every time we meet, I become more and more impressed.'_

She and Ichigo went back and forth, their sparring almost becoming a dance as they became familiar with each other's fighting styles. Halibel was taken by surprise when Ichigo threw a kick out of nowhere and hit her in the side, landing on the ground with a thud. Making it to her feet, she looked up at her student, smiling behind her mask. She could tell that Ichigo would be a great warrior when he reached his potential.

And yet….

' _Something's wrong.'_ Halibel could sense it. In spite of Ichigo's progress she could tell that his mind was elsewhere. The look in his eyes showed the shadow of anger and regret. Halting her movements, Halibel decided to see what was wrong with her student. "Ichigo, enough."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, wondering if this was a trick. A few times Halibel would call for a halt only to suddenly attack him again, reinforcing the fact that he couldn't rely on his enemy being honorable in a fight. "I can still keep going."

Sheathing her sword back into its pink sheath Halibel walked over to her student and shook her head. "Ichigo, I can tell that something is troubling you. You have the look of a boy who has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

Halibel didn't know if she'd earned Ichigo's trust to be able to get him to open up to her. She was aware that Ichigo still saw her as a potential enemy, even with all the training she'd been giving him. Still, ever since she'd laid eyes on the orange-haired boy she was determined to get to know the boy, almost to the point of obsession. Even after their multiple sparring she still couldn't figure out what drew her to the boy.

Ichigo was hesitant to tell her what was wrong. As Halibel thought, he didn't fully trust the woman. He appreciated her help but he was still unsure about her motives and he didn't know what her end goal was.

However the sincerity in her eyes told Ichigo that she was merely trying to help him and the need to open up to someone other than Rukia was too big to ignore. "I…I met a certain Hollow earlier at my mother's grave."

"Your mother?" Halibel sat down on a stump and gestured for Ichigo to continue. "You mentioned her before. You said she died when you were a child," she recalled when she inquired about his family.

Continuing to stand before the white-clad woman, Ichigo looked down at the ground. Despite his victory over this certain Hollow he felt shame and regret. "For years I thought that my mother was killed in an accident. That she died…because of me," he admitted, looking away as the memory of that horrific night came back to him. "But I was wrong. It wasn't because of me." He turned back to Halibel and the woman saw anger in his eyes. "Grand Fisher killed her."

Halibel tilted her head back and nodded. She was aware of Grand Fisher; a lowlife Hollow who used a lure to ensnare victims. "Ah. I see." Her sharp mind put two and two together. "He used his lure to draw you and your mother in. And when you did…." She left the sentence hang, not wanting to hurt Ichigo by saying the obvious. "You met Grand Fisher again, I take it? You realized he was responsible?"

"I did. He almost killed Yuzu and Karin before I intervened." Staring down at the ground, Ichigo balled his hands into fists. "I wanted to kill him. I wanted to avenge Mom. I drove him off but…."

"He escaped." Halibel could tell that the victory Ichigo achieved was, pun unintended, hollow. She could see that he needed closure in order to move on or else wallow in self-pity and regret from his failure to destroy Grand Fisher.

"Yeah. But I know he'll come back. And when he does I'll be ready."

' _I'm not sure you will be,'_ Halibel thought worriedly. She knew that Grand Fisher had returned to Hueco Mundo in defeat, if Iceringer had any truth to his words. She knew that he had set about to start the process of removing his mask to become an Arrancar. ' _And when he does…he might be too much for Ichigo. He's not ready to face an Arrancar yet.'_

But the wheels in Halibel's head spun and an idea formed in her mind. It was risky but Ichigo deserved to have his revenge. She'd always thought of Grand Fisher as nothing more than a parasite. Letting Ichigo kill him would be poetic. "Ichigo," she started, getting up off the stump. "If it is your wish, I could bring Grand Fisher to you."

Ichigo stared in shock, forgetting that this woman was a Hollow. "You can?"

Halibel nodded before continuing. "I can. If you're truly serious then I will coax Grand Fisher to return to the World of the Living for you to have your rematch. But Ichigo," her expression softened and she looked at Ichigo with worried eyes. "Grand Fisher will be stronger than you remember. Your skills have sharpened but even so you might not-"

"Do it."

Halibel blinked, astounded by Ichigo's determined stare. "You're for sure?"

"I am." Ichigo stabbed his sword into the ground, gripping the handle so hard his knuckles turned white. "I owe it to Mom to avenge her. And to make sure that her killer doesn't do the same to anyone else. I don't care how strong he's become. I'll take him down just the same. I promise."

The respect Halibel had for Ichigo grew from hearing his resolve. Nodding, she patted his shoulder. "Very well. I will return to Hueco Mundo. Wait here until Grand Fisher arrives."

"How will you get him to come here?"

"Hollows are like Humans in many respects, Ichigo. Imbeciles like Grand Fisher have big, ridiculous egos. Manipulating him will be child's play." She waved a hand next to them. Ichigo jumped back when the air itself tore away and opened up to create a black, gaping maw. "I shall return shortly. Be ready, Ichigo," she said, hoping that she was making the right decision. Before closing the portal she turned to her student one last time. "Good luck."

Closing the portal behind her, Halibel departed for Hueco Mundo. Reaching the other side she stepped out onto the white sands of the desert trapped in endless night. In the distance was Las Noches, the huge white palace under the direction of Barragan until her master revealed his intentions to the Soul Society. But instead of walking towards it she headed in the opposite direction towards one of the many bunkers that littered the desert. Finding the one she wanted, she slowly walked down the stairs. In the distant she heard pained yelling and knew she found Grand Fisher.

' _Now then…what to do….'_

Halibel had to find a way to solve this conundrum. If Grand Fisher became an Arrancar like her then Ichigo would stand no chance at all and she'd be forced to watch him be killed by the Hollow.

But she soon found herself breathing a sigh of relief when she entered the room and found Grand Fisher alone. ' _Strange. Iceringer and D-Roy said he came here to recover after his battle and begged to be made into an Arrancar. Where are they?'_

The large Hollow sat in the middle, growling in frustration with his back to Halibel. "Damn you, D-Roy and Iceringer!" he shouted. "You said you'd bring Aizen here to make me into a true Arrancar!"

Halibel saw pieces of his mask littering the ground and knew what the problem was, realizing her good fortune. Grand Fisher had removed his mask to become an Arrancar but unlike her, who'd become an artificially created Arrancar with the power of Aizen's Hogyoku, he became what was considered a natural Arrancar and thus his power increase wasn't significant.

"Grand Fisher."

Turning his head, the Hollow's eyes widened when he saw that Halibel was standing there before him. "Tier Halibel!" he gasped before hissing in anger. "What are you doing here?"

Choosing her words carefully, Halibel replied, "I understand you lost to a Soul Reaper."

"He got lucky!"

"Be that as it may, he is becoming a problem. I know where he is at the moment."

Grand Fisher's hideous face neared hers, making her wish he'd put his mask back on. "Tell me! I will end that brat!"

Halibel raised her hand and opened another portal. "After you then." When Grand Fisher barreled past her into the void she began to formulate her plan. She didn't know if Ichigo could take Grand Fisher as he was now, even with his measly power-up. ' _Well, Ichigo. I said I'd let you fight Grand Fisher again. I never said I wouldn't lend a hand….'_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ichigo was waiting patiently where Halibel had left him, the moon hanging in the sky as he sat on the stump. ' _Is she serious? I'm going to fight Grand Fisher again?'_ Ichigo was mentally prepared but at the same time he was worried. The last time he fought Grand Fisher he was nearly killed, even with his training. ' _Maybe I should grab Rukia.'_

As of now Rukia was fast asleep in his closet, Halibel's sleeping dust keeping her in a deep slumber. At first Ichigo was worried that Halibel had tricked him into putting her into a coma but when the sun came up Rukia would awaken all the same. But he soon dismissed the notion of asking Rukia for help. Just like when he fought Grand Fisher the first time it was his fight and his alone.

His ears perked when he heard the sound of air twisting again. Getting to his feet Ichigo looked around, sword at the ready. He soon found the location of the tear in spice and watched as a familiar shape leapt out of it.

Ichigo was surprised when he looked at the face of Grand Fisher peeking through his broken mask, the Hollow more humanoid. ' _Is he an Arrancar like Halibel?'_ he wondered nervously. He remembered that Halibel told him that Grand Fisher would be stronger. ' _Doesn't matter,'_ he told himself. ' _I have to beat him no matter what form he's in.'_

"Well now," the evil Hollow grinned. "Back for more I see?" The Hollow was so happy to be able to kill Ichigo again he didn't even think it odd that the boy was waiting for him, too caught up in his own bloodlust to smell a trap. "You won't be so lucky. I'll pay you back for what you did to my arm!"

"Take your best shot!" Ichigo shouted in defiance. "This time I'm taking your head!"

"Fat chance!" Grand Fisher shouted before thrusting his clawed hand at Ichigo. His increased speed would have been all the deciding factor had it not been for Ichigo's training with Halibel. The boy dodged it at the last second and swung his sword at Grand Fisher's head who jumped backward.

' _I don't see that decoy he uses,'_ Ichigo noted as he and Grand Fisher stared each other down. ' _He must've lost it when he broke his mask.'_ In a way Ichigo felt relieved. The last time he fought Grand Fisher he was unable to finish him off since he took the form of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki. If Grand Fisher no longer had the decoy then he didn't need to worry.

Ichigo leapt forward, his zanpakuto high in the air as he swung. His strike was quick and precise, just like Halibel instructed.

" _You may only ever fight Hollows, Ichigo," Halibel told him as she held him at bay, her sword at his neck having disarmed him once more, "but you must always be quick with your strikes. Your Zanpakuto's size practically telegraphs your movements to your enemy. You have to be able to move faster than your opponent can bring up his defenses._

The large metal blade swung in a downward arc towards Grand Fisher's ugly face. Ichigo would leave nothing to chance this time. He would split his head in two like a watermelon. His grinned as he saw the look of desperation on Grand Fisher's face, knowing he was too slow to dodge Ichigo's attack.

Which made it all the more shocking when Grand Fisher reached behind him and drew a weapon of his own, driving Ichigo back. "What?!" Ichigo gasped when he saw the huge zanpakuto in his hands. ' _Dammit! If he's an Arrancar then of course he'd have a zanpakuto just like Halibel does.'_ He cursed himself for forgetting one of Halibel's earlier lessons.

 _Ichigo gave a rare grin as he pushed Halibel back, the woman's eyes filled with shock. With her sword knocked away from her Ichigo swung his sword at Halibel's neck, intending on stopping just short of a deathblow like she did. "Got you!"_

 _"You think?" Halibel asked before punching him in his stomach. When Ichigo keeled over she shook her head. "Don't be too overconfident. Never assume you've made the killing blow until after you've already made it."_

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed. ' _I was too full of myself! I wanted to beat him so badly I lost my cool.'_

Grand Fisher laughed at Ichigo's deflated confidence. "What's the matter, little boy? Scared?" he taunted. "You're not the only one with a big, hefting sword now!" The Arrancar jumped up and swung his new blade at Ichigo, mirroring the boy's previous action. "Die!"

Ichigo brought his sword up to block the attack. The sheer force of the blow alone almost made Ichigo go down onto his knees. "Guhh!" he grunted as he struggled to stave off the killer.

"Hahahah!" Grand Fisher gloated. "What's the matter? Where's the drive you just had? Or are you going to clam up just like when I used your mother?" he taunted.

"Grrr!" Hearing Grand Fisher mock him after using such a cheap trick burned Ichigo. Closing his eyes, he focused his energy and began to push back.

" _I assume your friend hasn't taught you much about how to harness spirit energy?" Halibel inquired as she and Ichigo took a break from sparring._

 _"No. She said to focus on just fighting with my zanpakuto for now. She said I didn't really have the aptitude for her Kid_ _ō_ _."_

 _"A fair assessment. But Kid_ _ō_ _isn't the only way to utilize your spirit energy. Even for someone like you, who specializes in melee combat, it can be a great asset."_

 _Ichigo struggled to hide his blush when she grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He was about to say something when her hand glowed yellow. "How…."_

 _"Close your eyes," she instructed. When Ichigo obeyed she squeezed her hand. "Imagine a well. The water inside is your spirit energy. Now imagine reaching down into the well and drawing from the water."_

 _Keeping his eyes closed Ichigo imagined himself staring down into the dark waters. Reaching down he touched the water which came to life. The water glowed blue as it began to travel up and wrap around Ichigo's hand, filling him with power._

 _Halibel smiled behind her mask when Ichigo's hand glowed blue, becoming warm to the touch. Though it was a step forward in his growth it was only an instant. Ichigo's concentration broke and the glow faded. Still, it was a necessary first step. "Very good. You'll find that when you can draw upon your spirit energy it can be used for offense and defense. It might save your life one day.'_

Ichigo had no idea that the one day Halibel spoke of would come so soon. Visualizing the well he called down to the murky waters below. The well glowed with a cerulean light and Ichigo was instantly filled with power.

Grand Fisher was taken aback when Ichigo straightened up, his body glowing blue in the darkness as he pushed his huge zanpakuto away. Invigorated, Ichigo began his counterattack. Over and over again the boy slashed at Grand Fisher, forcing him back.

"Grrrr! Don't get cocky!" Grand Fisher seethed. He didn't understand it. He thought that by becoming an Arrancar and removing his mask he'd become stronger than Ichigo ever could. Instead he was being pushed back by a boy who'd barely defeated him not even a few days ago! ' _Something's wrong! Why can't I draw on my full power?!'_

In the distance, Halibel watched the duel and chuckled. Grand Fisher was far more foolish than she'd originally believed. On the way to Karakura Town she'd duped Grand Fisher into believing that he'd reached his limit and that he had no release form for his zanpakuto, saying that he'd been premature in his evolution and should have waited for Aizen to grant him the power of the Hogyoku. Like Ichigo he didn't know the full power of his zanpakuto. True his strength had increased but Ichigo's honed reflexes and skill more than made up the difference.

It became apparent for Grand Fisher that he was on the losing end of this fight. Ichigo's strikes were relentless. It was everything the Hollow could do to block him. Unlike Ichigo he was unskilled with such a hefty blade. ' _Dammit! How is he this strong?!'_

Ichigo, glowing blue as the sky, gave a triumphant yell as he moved faster than Grand Fisher could block. The brute screamed as this time Ichigo sawed his arm off completely, a bleeding stump where his arm used to be. "Gahhhhh! Damn you!" he screamed as he staggered backwards.

"No running this time!" Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto at Grand Fisher's face. "I'm going to kill you!"

Panic filled Grand Fisher until his ugly lips formed a hideous smile. True he might not have all the power an Arrancar was supposed to have but he still had his one trump card that worked perfectly last time.

Just as Ichigo was about to lunge and run his sword through Grand Fisher the Hollow's visage started to twist. Ichigo wondered what trick his enemy had up his sleeve only to look on in horror as Grand Fisher took on a familiar appearance….

"What's the matter?" Grand Fisher mocked while in the guise of Masaki Kurosaki. "Did you forget I can change my form? Just because I no longer have my lure doesn't mean I can't change. So come on, Ichigo," the Hollow taunted, "go ahead and kill your mother."

Ichigo cursed. As much as he wanted to kill Grand Fisher he still was unable to cut his mother. But he couldn't let Grand Fisher slip away again or else he may never have his revenge.

As it turned out, Ichigo didn't need to make a decision. As Grand Fisher/Masaki stood there gloating, a bright ball of yellow light whizzed from the forest behind him, slamming into his back. Grand Fisher/Masaki's eyes widened from the sudden flash of pain before their image distorted. The Hollow growled in anger when he realized he was back to normal, with nothing stopping him from Ichigo's fury.

Now that he had nothing to stop him, Ichigo readied himself for the final blow. Looking the petrified Arrancar in the eye, Ichigo seethed with vengeful anger. "This is for my mother, you bastard."

"No!" Grand Fisher stumbled backwards in a blind panic until he backed into a tree, leaving him with nowhere to flee. "Spare me!" he pleaded pathetically.

"No."

Ichigo's zanpakuto swung hard and fast. This time when he delivered the deathblow there was no interference. For Ichigo it all happened so fast it was a giant blur. He swung his sword, felt the sharp edge slice through skin and bone and heard a loud cry of pain. When his mind came back into focus he looked down at the decapitated Grand Fisher. Nearby lay his severed head. "I…I did it?" he panted, feeling exhausted to the bone. He looked down at the body and realized that he'd done it.

Grand Fisher was dead. Ichigo had avenged his mother.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, only to see that it was Halibel. "You did well." Taking his hand, Halibel led him away from the dead body, taking him to a field nearby. As they sat down Halibel patted his back. "I'm glad to see you took my lessons to heart. You made me proud."

"Thanks," Ichigo quietly said, looking up at the sky.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel…" Ichigo looked down at his bloody sword and remembered the feeling of vindication of striking down his mother's killer. "I feel like I can finally say goodbye to Mom." He turned to Halibel and smiled warmly at his teacher. "I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Think nothing of it, Ichigo. I simply did what I felt was the right thing."

Ichigo gave his teacher a knowing smile. "When Grand Fisher took my mom's form…that was you who threw that blast, wasn't it?"

Halibel's green eyes gave a tantalizing wink, "Aren't you the clever one. Yes, that was me. I had a suspicion that Grand Fisher would try something dishonorable like that. I felt it was the least I could without overtly interfering with your battle." She noticed that Ichigo's eyes were drooping and that the look of exhaustion was all over his face. "You look tired."

"I am. Using my spirit energy like that took a lot out of me."

"You'll become used to the sensation of directly drawing on your spirit energy." She leaned back and patted her lap. "Rest, Ichigo. You've earned it."

Ichigo would've given his normal prudish response at the idea of sleeping in a woman's lap had it not been for the waves of fatigue. Setting his sword to the side, Ichigo laid down and rested his head in Halibel's lap, finding her thighs to be softer than he imagined. Reaching up, he grabbed Halibel's hand and squeezed. "Thanks, Halibel," he said one last time as sleep began to take him.

Halibel squeezed his hand in return, finding the sight of the handsome body resting in her lap to be one she could get used to. "I'll wake you before dawn. For now, rest Ichigo."

As Ichigo fell asleep he continued to hold on to her hand momentarily. When Halibel's hand flashed yellow Ichigo's glowed blue and for just a second they fused together to create an emerald light. ' _She's…so…warm…'_ he thought before falling asleep, taking comfort in his mentor as she watched him slumber away, keeping him comfortably until the coming dawn….

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Days later….  
**_ **Las Noches**

"Aww! Please, Master Halibel!" Apacci whined. "Why can't we go with you?"

"I should think it obvious, Apacci," Halibel scolded. "He's still wary of me. Until I fully gain his trust, it'd be best not to introduce him to the three of you. He might get the wrong impression if the three of you gang up on him."

All three of the Tres Bestia groaned before lowering their heads in disappointment. They could tell that this human that Halibel was meeting with had caught her attention and they wanted to see him with their own eyes. They wanted to meet this human that made their master so obsessed with him. When Halibel talked about him they could see an almost tender look in her eyes, making them wonder what Halibel saw in this Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Don't worry," Halibel said. "When he's ready, I'll introduce him to you."

"Can we have fun with him?" Apacci asked hopefully only for Mila Rose to bonk her one the head. "Yow!"

"Idiot! Could you keep your legs closed for five minutes instead of acting like a whore?" the dark-skinned Mila Rose chastised. "The boy belongs to Master Halibel!"

Halibel crossed her arms and gave her subordinate a disapproving look. "Mila Rose, Ichigo is not some possession to me. He does not "belong" to anyone." Her words fell on deaf ears, however, since the two girls started to bicker and argue in front of her, getting into a fight.

As Apacci and Mila Rose quarreled, Sung-Sun walked over to her master. "Forgive me if I speak out of turn, Master Halibel, but…what is this boy to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Over the past few months, I've noticed that you've become quite fond of this Ichigo Kurosaki. I can tell that you've become very interested in his power after a while. You seem almost…happy," she dared to say, knowing that she was walking a very fine line right now.

Halibel turned away and contemplated Sung-Sun's words. ' _Is that what my time with Ichigo has resulted? Is this happiness?'_ As a Hollow, Halibel didn't think she could feel true feelings since Hollows' hearts were removed from them. Hollows, even Arrancars like herself, were by their very inception to be heartless.

And yet, Halibel couldn't help but smile upon reflection of her time with Ichigo. It was more than just his growing power that drew her towards him. To be fair, Ichigo was still Halibel's inferior in both skill and power, in spite of all of his training. But he was showing signs of his growing potential and that excited Halibel. But again, it wasn't just his strength that compelled Halibel to return to him. She may have been longing for a companion but she wasn't that desperate.

"He is…an opportunity," Halibel replied carefully. She didn't want her subordinate to get the wrong impression.

Sung-Sun looked at her master confused. She didn't understand what she meant but then, judging by the expression on Halibel's face, neither did Halibel.

Not wanting to continue this conversation, Halibel walked away. She looked at the small clock on the wall, depicting the time in Karakura Town. She frowned behind her mask when she saw it wasn't even close to evening. If there was one thing she hated to do, it was waiting.

But she was willing to be patient if it meant seeing Ichigo again.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo walked home from school, bag in hand and Rukia walking beside him. To say that it'd been a harrowing few days had been an understatement. While trying to destroy Hollows, he'd run afoul of his classmate, Uryu Ishida. The boy had revealed that he was a Quincy, one of the last of his kind.

To make matters worse, Uryu let his pride get the better of him and he put Ichigo into a position that put many lives in danger. Thankfully, the archer came to his senses and had worked together with Ichigo to destroy the Hollows that had swarmed the town, drawn to his Quincy bait.

If only that had been their only problem…

Walking along beside Ichigo, Rukia looked at her friend with eyes filled with suspicion. She'd noticed for several weeks that Ichigo's skill with a blade had tremendously increased. She knew he had potential, certainly more than she did when it came to Zanjutsu, and while she had trained him on the basics of combating Hollows, she knew that something was up. She'd been training Ichigo to fight in her stead for almost two months and yet, Ichigo's growth had been almost explosive. And his spiritual pressure was also increased, leading to more confusion.

Stopping for a moment, Rukia decided that she wasn't going to get answers unless she forced them out of Ichigo. "Ichigo," she started, "is there something that you're not telling me?" She looked at Ichigo with accusing eyes, her arms crossed as she tried to understand what was happening to her friend.

Ichigo fought back a shudder from the glare Rukia was giving him. He'd hoped that his rise in growth had gone unnoticed but it appeared that Rukia was sharper than he gave her credit for. "What do you mean?"

She looked around to make sure that nobody was near so they could talk uninterrupted. Leaning back against a wall, Rukia continued to stare at Ichigo. "Don't play me for a fool, Ichigo. You've gotten better at fighting Hollows."

"Why does that bug you? Of course I'm getting better! I've been fighting them for almost two months!" Ichigo interjected.

Rukia gave a small nod. "Yes, but I've noticed that your swordplay has gotten better. You've gotten good, Ichigo, I'll give you that. However…" she looked back up and her eyes narrowed. "No Substitute with only two months of experience could kill a Menos Grande. That is something that only the most skilled of Soul Reapers can accomplish."

In addition to the legions of Hollows that swarmed the town, a new horror had presented itself to Ichigo and his friends: a Menos Grande. The huge, towering Hollow tried to blast Ichigo to atoms with a Cero. To the watching Rukia and Uryu, Ichigo used his spiritual pressure to deflect the attack up into the air. Filling his zanpakuto with all of his spirit energy, Ichigo had leapt into the air and cut massive Hollow in two, bifurcating it down the middle.

"I got lucky, that's all," Ichigo said in his defense.

"Uh huh…" Rukia said, not buying it. "And I suppose you using your spirit energy reflexively was just luck?"

Ichigo cursed. Under Halibel's tutelage he'd learned to use his spirit energy as a buffer. He hadn't realized that he'd done it reflexively. "I've…" he struggled to come up with an excuse. He knew what Rukia's reaction would be if he confessed that he was being trained by an Arrancar; she'd be absolutely livid. "A little while ago, when I was fighting a Hollow, I felt my spirit energy. Ever since then I've learned how to hone it." He figured it wasn't a lie since a Hollow did teach it to Ichigo.

Rukia frowned. "Ichigo, why didn't you tell me?" When it came to Ichigo's training she only kept it to the bare minimum, not wanting Ichigo to become too used to his new role as Substitute. She had no idea Ichigo's powers were growing. If anything, they should be receding while her own powers returned. Yet in spite of logic, neither had happened. She looked at Ichigo sadly. "You should have told me. You know you could come to me for help." Her eyes flicked over to the bracelet on Ichigo's wrist and not for the first time she wondered where he got it.

Sighing, Ichigo nodded. He was a little ashamed of himself for not trusting Rukia with his secrets. "I know. I'm sorry."

Getting off the wall, Rukia turned and began to walk away. "Well from now on, no more secrets! Let's go, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He was able to get out of this jam but how many more times would it happen before Rukia found out?

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Ichigo and Halibel's Training Ground**

"So you destroyed a Menos Grande?" Halibel asked as she and Ichigo dueled. Earlier, Ichigo saw the jewel on the bracelet glow. He quickly got out of his body and sprinkled the dust over Rukia before heading out like he always did. Halibel had been waiting for him when he arrived as always and they began to train, Ichigo telling her of his encounter with Uryu and everything that followed.

"Yeah. Barely. I passed out right after I cut it in half," Ichigo admitted.

"Let that be a warning," Halibel chastised, kicking Ichigo's legs out from under him. "Your spirit energy isn't infinite. You got lucky in taking down the Gillian. If you focus all of your strength into one blow and your opponent is still standing, you're going to be in a worse position."

"Right," Ichigo nodded. Halibel helped him up before he asked his next question. "Wait, Gillian? I thought it was a Menos Grande?"

"It _is_ a Menos Grande," Halibel explained, figured Ichigo should know more about her kind. "Menos Grande are the strongest breed of Hollows but they have their own hierarchy. Gillians are like the one that you destroyed. They are our foot soldiers and are the weakest of our kind."

Ichigo paled. "Wait, that thing was a foot soldier?! That thing almost killed me and Uryu!"

"Quite. You are still inexperienced and have not yet hit your full potential. As a warning, if you should encounter another one you should run. Even if it is a Gillian, as you are, it might prove too much. You're strong," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "but do not let pride get in the way of your reason."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. It warmed his heart knowing that Halibel cared that much about him. "You said there were three types of Menos Grande."

They sat down on a large stump as Halibel explained, "Yes. Menos Grande come in three varieties. To put it simply, Ichigo, the smaller one is, the more dangerous. Gillians like the one you fought are huge and hardly differ. Then they are the Adjuchas. They are smaller than Gillians but are varied. Most take the form of animals or hulking brutes. They are incredibly dangerous but their strength is paltry compared to a Vasto Lorde."

"Vasto Lorde?"

"They are the strongest of Hollows. In essence, they are human-shaped and quite intelligent. I am among their ranks."

Ichigo's eyes ran over Halibel's beautiful body and nodded. "So you were a Vasto Lorde before you became an Arrancar?"

"Correct. Be grateful that Grand Fisher didn't become a Menos Grande before he became an Arrancar. Had he taken the extra step, your battle with him would've been much different," she warned.

Shivers ran down Ichigo's spine as he considered what his fight would have been if Grand Fisher had been smaller. "Are your kind really that powerful?"

Halibel gave a warning nod. "Yes. Be wary, Ichigo. Aside from myself there are two…no, three Arrancars more powerful than I," she said. "But that is enough of a break, let us continue."

Getting up, Ichigo nodded and drew his sword. The two began to spar again but little did they know, they were not alone….

Hiding within the trees was a stunned Rukia, her mouth gaping as she watched her friend train with a Hollow. "Ichigo…what have you done?" she murmured, horrified by the boy's interactions. She'd been suspicious of Ichigo all day and tonight proved her fears that the boy was keeping something from her. Pretending to be asleep, she let Ichigo sprinkle the powder over her face but didn't breathe it in, merely rolling over and snoring to sell the deception to Ichigo. As soon as Ichigo was gone, Rukia brushed the powder off her face and scrambled out of the closet, taking off after the boy.

Following him up the mountain, Rukia was shocked beyond words to see who Ichigo was meeting with. ' _That's a…a Hollow!'_ She recognized Halibel for what she was, an Arrancar. Listening to their conversation she understood where Ichigo's sudden growth came from and how he knew things that Rukia had never told him.

Rukia felt betrayed. For all Ichigo had done to accept her help and tutelage in battling Hollows, here he was learning from one!

Turning away, Rukia turned around and walked away, not knowing what to say to Ichigo when he returned home. "We're going to have a long talk, that's for sure…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Unknown to Ichigo and Rukia, a Senkaimon opened up in Karakura Town. From it came two hooded men dressed in _Shihakushos._ One of them removed his hood, revealing a head of fiery red hair. The other removed his, revealing long, jet black hair. Both men looked at each other and nodded. They were there for one thing and one thing only: the traitor, Rukia Kuchiki.

To be continued

 **A.N.: Quick question: What was the point of the hoods that Renji and Byakuya wore when they were introduced? Nobody ever wore them again so what was the point?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: This is a request by draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Six_

 **Karakura Town**

Rukia Kuchiki walked down the street, tears in her eyes. She felt betrayed. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Ichigo, who she'd considered her friend, had committed an unspeakable sin. "How could you?" she muttered as she walked.

The Soul Reaper had known one truth of the world: that Hollows were evil. Perhaps not inherently since some Souls became Hollows not of their own choosing but they were darkness incarnate. She'd heard of some Hollows who'd removed their mask to gain greater power but this was the first time she'd seen an Arrancar in the flesh.

Her head hanging low, Rukia walked along the sidewalk, not knowing what to do. So many questions ran through her head that her mind threatened to explode from confusion. ' _Why is he learning from a Hollow? How long has this been going on? Is she why he's become so strong?'_ She merely sighed in exasperation. "I've stayed here too long. I've become too attached to him."

"You're damn right you have!"

The small girl looked up and gasped at who spoke to her. She saw two individuals standing on a nearby rooftop. The bright red hair drew her eye and she recognized the person in an instant. "Renji!"

The lieutenant pulled up his sunglasses and leered down at his friend with a wicked sneer. "That's quite the look on your face, Rukia. You look like a Human." He leapt down from the building and landed in front of Rukia.

Rukia was overjoyed to see her friend. She hadn't seen him in over forty years and it was nice to see an old friend. ' _Maybe he can help me get Ichigo out of that Arrancar's influence.'_

But any hope of a happy reunion were dashed when she stared down the pointy end of Renji's zanpakuto. "Where is he?" the lieutenant demanded. "Where's the one who stole your powers?"

"Stole?"

"Don't try to hide him from us, Rukia!" Renji shouted, angry that his best friend had her powers taken from her. "You will tell us where he is so we can end him!"

"As he said," said the other visitor. "We're here to take you into custody and exterminate the one whom you've allowed to take your powers."

Rukia turned around and gasped when she recognized who'd joined Renji. "Brother!"

Byakuya Kuchiki stared coldly at his sister, a hand on his sword. Both men made one thing clear to the powerless girl: these two were out for blood.

"Tell us, Rukia!" Renji shouted. "If you don't, we'll force it out of-"

A blue arrow shot out of nowhere, causing Renji to jump back out of alarm. All eyes turned to the origin of the shot. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw who'd interfered. "Uryu…"

"Good grief…" said the Quincy, pushing his glasses up. "Two armed men against one defenseless girl. What's the world coming to?" He set down his bag of groceries that he'd bought and drew his bow. "That kind of thing makes me really mad."

Renji grimaced. "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a classmate. One who hates Soul Reapers."

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Ichigo and Halibel's Training Ground**

Locked in the midst of fighting, Ichigo and Halibel stopped what they were doing when they felt the air itself shudder. The hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stood up and he whirled around. He felt something off in the distance, something very powerful. "What the hell?"

Normally Halibel would take advantage of Ichigo's distraction with a kick or elbow, but the sudden stillness of the air did not escape her notice either. Lowering her blade, Halibel closed her eyes and reached out with her Pesquisa to see what had caused such a disturbance. "Soul Reapers," she concluded.

Ichigo turned around. "What? Did Rukia regain her powers?" he asked.

"No. I sense…" Halibel concentrated deeply. Her Pesquisa was among the most refined amongst her kind, such to the point where she could see what was happening from a distance. "Two Soul Reapers. They are attacking your friend. The Quincy has intervened but it is a losing battle." She looked up and she couldn't hide the sadness in her emerald eyes. She didn't want to tell Ichigo but he needed to know. "He will die. And so will the girl."

"No!" Ichigo gasped. Sheathing his zanpakuto, he took off running. "I have to save them!" He was stopped, however, when he felt a tug on his shoulder. "Halibel! Let go!"

"Ichigo, don't!" Halibel said in an almost pleading voice. "You're not ready!"

Ichigo pushed her hand away. "Halibel, please!" he shouted. "I can't just stay here while my friends die!"

Halibel scowled behind her mask fragment. If she let Ichigo go to face Rukia's hunters, the end result would be clear. Had it been her choice, she would gladly go in his stead. But she knew that if she revealed herself, the Soul Society would become aware that the Hollows were evolving and that would throw a wrench in her master's orders. And as much as she cared for Ichigo, her loyalty to her leader came first.

Knowing that she couldn't compel Ichigo to stay here and that if she used force, he'd never forgive her, she had to relent. "Go…" she said as she lowered her head. "Be careful," she warned. "One of them is incredibly powerful."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ichigo quickly hugged Halibel. "I promise, I'll be okay," he told her before taking off, jumping into the air in a mad dash to save Rukia and Uryu.

Halibel watched him go, standing on the lonely mountainside. The wind blew past her ominously as he disappeared in the distance. She put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "Come back to me alive, Ichigo. Or I'll never forgive you…"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Renji vs. Uryu**

The fight had been quicker than expected. Uryu lay on the ground, defeated and bleeding. Renji stood over the Quincy, not a scratch on him. "Time to finish this," Renji said proudly as he held his sword above his head. "Reflect on your stupidity as you die," he said with a sneer. "I'm Renji Abarai! Nice to meet you!"

Renji brought his sword down to kill the Quincy, only to once again jump back when he saw a surprise attack coming. The ground shook as a huge blade smashed the ground where he stood. He looked up to see who the hell attacked him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! Nice to meet you!" the orange-haired teen said as he pointed his zanpakuto at Renji.

The lieutenant looked at the newcomer in confusion. "A _Shihakusho?_ What unit are you with?" he demanded. "And what's with that ridiculously oversized zanpakuto?"

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Oversized? I didn't know it was." ' _But then again, all I've seen are Rukia's and Halibel's.'_

The redhead came to the correct conclusion rather quickly. "I see. You're the one who stole Rukia's powers!" he deduced.

Ichigo smirked. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"KILL YOU!" Renji shouted as he jumped high into the air…only for Ichigo to jump up simultaneously and meet him in midair. Their blades clashed hard, sparks flying between them. Ichigo knew that Renji took him for an amateur and took advantage of it. "Oof!" Renji groaned when Ichigo gave him a surprise kick.

Landing on his feet, Renji kept up the pressure, charging at Ichigo.

While fending off Renji's attacks, Ichigo continuously glanced over at the other Soul Reaper who'd come to kill Rukia. The tall, dark-haired man stood by, watching the fight with an inquisitive eye. Ichigo wasn't good at reading spirit energy but he had the feeling that this man was far more dangerous than the tattooed man in front of him.

"You're quite good," Renji noted as he and Ichigo bladelocked. "But not good enough. Your skills are way below mine. You won't even scratch me!" He did note, however, that there was something about Ichigo's fighting style that seemed off-putting. "Did Rukia teach you how to fight?"

"Maybe?" Ichigo smirked. "By the way, you shouldn't bladelock."

Renji was taken aback when Ichigo let off the pressure and let his blade slide past Renji's. The man dodged it at the last second but not before the tip of Ichigo's blade cut his chin. "What was that you were saying about a scratch?" Ichigo taunted. "You should really keep your guard up."

The redhead wiped the blood away and sneered at Ichigo. "That does it…"

But Renji stood still when the voice of his superior cut in. "Your guard _was_ down," Byakuya pointed out, his steely gaze fixed squarely on Ichigo. "Do not underestimate him. He may be inexperienced but I've heard of him somewhere. There was a report thirty-three hours ago from the Stealth Force stating that the Menos Grande that'd appeared here was destroyed."

Renji froze before looking over at Ichigo. "He did what?" he gaped. "This kid?" Renji didn't believe it. "The Stealth Force ain't all it's cracked up to be anymore, I see. Just look at that kid's zanpakuto! It's a big, clunky embarrassment!" he taunted, unable to believe his own captain's words. "Boy! What's your zanpakuto's name?"

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Name?" he asked, the puzzlement written on his face. "You can name zanpakuto?" ' _Why didn't Halibel and Rukia tell me?'_

Throwing his head back, Renji laughed at the naïve novice before his face twisted with anger. "You can't even ask your zanpakuto its name! You think you can fight me as an equal? Think again!" He ran his hand alongside the flat of his sword. "You're a thousand years too early! Roar: Zabimaru!"

In an instant, Ichigo watched Renji's sword glow a menacing red before it changed. It was wider now, with sharp protrusions along the edge of it.

Ichigo braced himself when Renji jumped into the air but he still wasn't ready for it. Renji's spiritual pressure seemed to explode with his sword's evolution and his strike was faster than Ichigo could react to. He felt the wicked metal tear into his shoulder in a flash. He cried out and stumbled as sinew and bone were shredded by Renji's whip-like attack.

Renji's laughter filled the air while a stoic Byakuya and a horrified Rukia looked on. "It's over, boy!" he laughed as he swung his weapon over his head. "You lost to Renji Abarai. You die here!"

Rukia was about to rush to Ichigo's aid. She was going to try to jump Renji in an attempt to buy Ichigo time to run away. ' _He's going to die! If I don't do something he'll die because of me!'_ She took a single step forward before she saw Ichigo rise to his feet. His body glowed blue as he stood tall, readjusting his stance. ' _His spiritual pressure is rising. Where is it coming from?'_

Renji was taken aback by Ichigo's defiance but undeterred. "Excellent. It's no fun butchering a crippled pig. Come on then, swing your sword!" he called out, eager to kill the boy. When Ichigo refused to budge, he scoffed. "Well, if you won't attack, I will!"

"Ichigo! Run!" Rukia pleaded as Renji charged him. She wished she had her powers so she could stop her old friend from killing Ichigo. Instead all she could was stand idle as the boy who'd saved her was cut to ribbons.

Ichigo's grip on his sword tightened and his spirit energy soared. The pressure coming off of him made Renji's eyes widen, the man too committed to halt his attack by now. ' _Such spirit energy! Where's it coming from?'_

"You want me to swing?" Ichigo asked as Renji catapulted towards him. "HOW ABOUT THIS!"

The onlookers watched in complete shock as Ichigo swung his sword at Renji, killer intent in his eyes. Renji felt the slash and watched as he fell one way…while his arm fell in the opposite. "ARGHHH!" Renji screamed, pain shooting through him as blood gushed from the stump of a right arm.

Ichigo didn't hesitate. He brought his sword around to give the finishing blow. "This match…is mine!" he shouted with a grin.

His attack never reached Renji.

He gaped in astonishment as he saw that a good majority of his large zanpakuto was missing. ' _What? It disappeared? But…he didn't do anything!'_ he looked up in abject horror when he realized that it wasn't Renji who broke his zanpakuto, but Byakuya.

The man held the broken part of Ichigo's sword in his hand. Dropping the broken blade, Byakuya slowly reached for his own weapon.

Ichigo never saw it coming.

He saw the man disappear from sight and then felt blood drip down his chest.

Then the pain set in.

Ichigo gasped as he realized that Byakuya had attacked him faster than he could react. ' _What happened? Was I cut from behind? From the front?'_ He slowly leaned forward to fall to the ground; his defeat had happened before he even realized it.

"You're too slow," Byakuya Kuchiki mocked, watching the boy hit the ground. "Even to fall," he added with a condescending gaze.

Nursing his severed arm, Renji stared at his captain in awe. Even after all the time he'd known him he was still peerless. He'd seen only the second strike of his captain's attack. ' _He's still miles above me.'_ He picked up his severed right arm, hoping that the medics could reattach it. He saw the look of disapproval in his captain's eye and bowed his head in shame.

Byakuya stared at the boy with an inquisitive glance. This boy was far more dangerous than they'd initially thought. His swordplay was nothing to scoff at. In fact, it was more brutal and more furious, like that of a Hollow. "We're leaving."

As Ichigo lay there, he watched in agony as Byakuya and Renji took Rukia away, disappearing from behind the portal that the Soul Reaper's opened up. "Rukia…" he choked, raindrops pelting him as if to further shame his defeat. "Rukia…" Darkness took him and he lost consciousness.

Out of the shadows stepped out Halibel, who'd watched the exchange. It killed her to have to watch this, unable to intervene. She knew that if she did reveal herself, then the Soul Society would bring their full fury down on Ichigo for having relations with a Hollow, even if he did manage to save Rukia from the two. She knelt down in front of her defeated protégé. ' _There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, Ichigo.'_

She could feel Ichigo's powers fade. Byakuya Kuchiki's attack had destroyed his Hakusui and his Saketsu. Her healing abilities could not save Ichigo's powers. All Halibel could do was ease his pain.

Cradling his head in her lap, Halibel put a hand to his wounds, her palm glowing yellow as she did her best to stop the bleeding. "Forgive me," she whispered to the unconscious Ichigo. "I should have fought with you. I let my student fight a battle he wasn't ready for. I have no right to call myself your teacher," she lamented, her free hand gently running through his wet hair. "I put my loyalty for Lord Aizen above the necessity to protect you. I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

The blonde Arrancar ran a thousand ideas through her mind at once. Could she possibly take Ichigo's powerless soul back to Hueco Mundo? Perhaps there, she'd find a way to get his powers back; if nothing else she could make him into an Arrancar and assist his revenge by killing the Soul Reapers who'd done this to him. Or perhaps she could beg her master for his assistance. She knew it was too soon for Aizen to reveal himself but if she could message him in some way, she could have him return his powers and have him join their forces.

But her plans were dashed when she felt someone coming. It was someone powerful, making her curse. Laying Ichigo's head gently down onto the ground, Halibel disappeared into the shadows and suppressed her spirit pressure. ' _That's…'_

Kisuke Urahara stood over the defeated Ichigo, an umbrella shielding him from the rain. He stared down at boy and knelt down to check and see if he was alive. Halibel cursed. She knew who Kisuke Urahara was; he was said to be one of the cleverest Soul Reapers alive.

The shopkeeper inspected Ichigo's wounds and noticed several things that clearly didn't add up. Standing up straight, he looked around to see if they were being watched. His eyes lingered at the spot where Halibel was hiding for a moment before he looked away. Regardless of what had happened, he needed to get Ichigo to safety before he died of his injuries. "Tessai," he called out. At his command, the burly assistant picked Ichigo up and the two walked away. Kisuke turned around and stared at the spot where Halibel was hiding again before turning away. "Hmm…"

Once they were gone, Halibel stepped out of the shadows and breathed a sigh of relief. Kisuke Urahara was craftier than she'd given him credit. She hoped that Ichigo's secret hadn't been revealed yet. Knowing there was no more she could do, she returned to Hueco Mundo.

Returning to her quarters, Halibel walked past her subordinates. The Tres Bestia saw their master's disheveled, soaked appearance and knew that something was wrong. "Master Halibel…" Sung-Sun dared to ask. "Are you crying?"

"It was raining," Halibel merely said without looking them in the eye as she walked past them. "Please give me some time alone," she said, not even turning to face them. She closed the door to her room and slumped into her chair.

After holding it in for so long she finally let the tears fall…

To be continued

 **A.N.: There's something odd that I noted as I was rereading the fight between Ichigo and Renji/Byakuya. I've come to the conclusion that Tite Kubo subtly meant for things to come full circle when it comes to Ichigo's battles. In Ichigo's fight with Renji, his very first sword is broken without his knowledge. And in the final battle with Yhwach at the end of the series, his final sword is broken without his knowledge. Well played, Kubo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Chapter Seven_

 _ **Shortly afterward…**_

Ichigo opened his eyes, sensation coming back to him. His memory came back to him slowly. He remembered training with Halibel, being alerted to Rukia and Uryu in danger, intervening and fighting the red-haired Soul Reaper, then…

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as he sat up, only to realize that he was no longer bleeding out in the rain in the middle of the street. "Hey, where am I?"

"Good. You're awake."

Turning around, Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the bucket-hat wearing shopkeeper sitting behind him, his face obscured by his fan. "Hat-And-Clogs…"

"You're lucky to be alive. I guess we should be grateful that Byakuya still possesses an iota of mercy." He saw Ichigo try to rise but held a hand up. "Careful. If you move around too much, you'll die," he warned.

"Is this…your house?" Ichigo asked, looking around. He certainly wasn't home, that was for sure.

"Yep."

"Did you…save me?" Ichigo asked, almost accusingly.

The shopkeeper was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed squarely on Ichigo as if he was trying to solve a puzzle he was missing a piece for. "You sound upset. Didn't you want to be saved?"

Ichigo merely looked down at the floor, remembering his utter failure to save Rukia and… "Uryu!" he said, his head snapping up. "What happened to him? Is he here?" he asked, concerned for the Quincy.

"Nope. He's home. He lost a lot of blood but his injury wasn't severe. A few days in bed and he'll be right as rain." He put his fan down and smiled. "He told me to take care of you. Because you're the only one who can save Miss Kuchiki."

Ichigo hung his head again, a look of defeat on his face. "Save her? What am I supposed to do? She's in the Soul Society! The one place I don't know how to go! How can I save her?" Giving into defeat, Ichigo slumped forward. "I can't. I can't do it."

"What if you could?"

Ichigo's head snapped up again, the flicker of hope in his eyes. "Huh?"

The next several minutes saw the man explain his terms to Ichigo, promising to help him reach the Soul Society provided he allowed to train him for ten days. When Ichigo protested that there wasn't any time, Hat-And-Clogs easily pinned him and made him realize that as he was now, he was virtually useless.

So in the end, Ichigo agreed.

"Then go home. Get some rest," the man instructed, introducing himself as Kisuke Urahara. "Because for the next ten days, I'm putting you through the wringer."

Ichigo stood up and walked towards the door, a black cat walking past him towards its owner. Before he left the room though, he heard Kisuke call out to him. "Oh, and Ichigo?" The boy turned around and almost froze from the accusing glare Kisuke was giving him. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding anything important from us, would you?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo calmed the butterflies in his belly and glared back at him. "Are you?"

The two locked eyes for a tense moment before Kisuke smiled, relenting the argument. "Touché, I guess. You can go now."

Shivering from the stare both he and the cat were giving him, Ichigo left the room. One thing was for sure, Kisuke Urahara was not someone to be careless around…

The shopkeeper and the cat heard Ichigo leave before Kisuke turned to his feline friend. "I do believe our dear Ichigo is keeping something from us."

Had anyone normal been present, they'd have been knocked off their feet when the cat spoke. "Yes, I noticed it too. For some time now I've felt something off about that boy." The cat got onto Kisuke's lap. "His power growth is too rapid to just be coincidence."

Sitting back on his cushion, Kisuke thought deeply about the matter. "Yes. Uryu told me what happened. Ichigo not only disarmed a lieutenant but was on the verge of killing him. No lowly Substitute with only two months of combat experience, fighting Hollows no less, could achieve that on his own. Miss Kuchiki was a good teacher but she mainly focused on teaching him the bare basics. And even before that…" he scratched his chin and thought hard. "There's no way he should've been able to defeat the Menos Grande that came here. True, he was bolstered by Uryu's power and true, it was also just a Gillian but he should have been able to do nothing more than hurt it. Obviously, a third party is involved."

The cat was silent as it processed Kisuke's words. "Yes, and there's something even more unsettling." The black cat sniffed the air and bristled from Ichigo's lingering scent. "He reeks of Hollow."

"I noticed too. And while I was recovering him I noticed something rather peculiar…"

"How so?'

"His wound. While it wasn't healed I sensed that something had caused some of the damage to lessen. Not enough to save him though. Whoever did it didn't have the capacity to heal him fully, just lessen enough so he could die in peace."

"…Do you suspect Aizen?" the cat asked. "This screams of his involvement."

"No, it's something else. But as much as if pains me to say it…" Kisuke's expression hardened as he came to one inevitable conclusion.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is not to be trusted."

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Halibel stepped into the World of the Living, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She'd had her subordinates gather them for her after telling them about the incident with Ichigo. They were all heartbroken to see her so shaken up and did as she requested, gathering flowers for her. Once they'd gotten enough, Halibel ventured alone into the World of the Living. She had to see him, one way or another. If the ex-Soul Reaper was unable to save Ichigo, she'd lay the flowers at his grave.

If he was still alive…

She reached for the bracelet on her wrist and poured her spiritual pressure into it. It was the trigger that activated the gem in Ichigo's bracelet, the signal that she wanted to meet with him. "Please be alive…" she prayed.

Last night had given Halibel plenty to think about. She searched the labyrinth that was her thoughts and emotions and came to a conclusion. Ichigo was her friend. She'd found the companion she'd so desperately craved and now she'd lost him when he was on the verge of standing side-by-side with her. If Halibel still had a heart, she'd feel like it'd been ripped in two.

She came to their training spot and waited, giving Ichigo till nightfall. For hours she waited and waited, wondering what she could say to her student. ' _What is there to say?'_ she thought to herself, riddled with shame. ' _I let him go into battle knowing that he would lose. What teacher would do that to her pupil? Saying sorry isn't going to fix that.'_

The sun began to set and Halibel began to imagine that the worst had come to pass. "He is dead then…" she said, her eyes misting.

Then she heard footsteps.

Setting the bouquet down, Halibel stood up and turned to see Ichigo walking through the woods towards her. Her sigh of relief was soured almost immediately when she noticed him in his Human clothes. "That's right," she remembered. "He lost his Soul Reaper powers."

Due to his powerlessness, Halibel was a ghost to Ichigo. He had the faint feeling that she was here with him but he had no way of knowing. Eyeing the bouquet of flowers, Ichigo picked it up and sniffed them, finding the gesture to be touching. "Halibel," he called out. "I don't know if you're here but…" Ichigo looked around before saying what was on his mind. "It's not your fault."

Halibel blinked. She didn't know how her conversation with Ichigo would go if she could speak to him but she expected anger or condemnation, feelings of abandonment and betrayal to be thrown at her. This, however, was not anger.

This was forgiveness.

"It was my choice to make. I know that you couldn't have helped me even if you wanted to. If the Soul Society knew that you were helping me…" Ichigo let the prospect linger, not wanting to think about any consequences. "My friend, Rukia. She's been taken by them. She…" Ichigo stared at the ground, remembering the night that changed his life. "She's going to die for saving me. I have to save her." He looked around, not realizing that Halibel was right in front of him. "I'm going to save her. The man who saved me, he promised to help me get my powers back in ten days. I don't know if you're here or not but…I'll be back here ten days from now to see you again. I just…I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you for anything. You're my friend, Halibel. And I'm going to set all of this right."

Halibel watched Ichigo leave with the bouquet in his arms, stunned by his words. Her emotions for Ichigo grew from hearing him talk and seeing his firm resolution, the determination that drew her to him in the first place. As the sun went down, Halibel sat herself on a stump and got comfortable.

It would be a long ten days of waiting. But Halibel was willing to wait as long as it takes until Ichigo came back to her…

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon. And now to the part we've all been waiting for.Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Eight_

 _ **Ten days later…**_

Halibel sat on her stump and listneed to the bustle of the town beneath her, watching as people got the bottom of the mountain got ready for some summer festival. She hadn't budged an inch from the stump she had stood on for ten days. Despite her Fraccion pleading for her to return with them to Hueco Mundo, Halibel refused. She would not return until she's seen Ichigo again. Until she'd apologized to his face she would not move. Knowing they could not change their master's mind, the Tres Bestia returned home and waited for their master.

Thankfully, as a Hollow who'd ascended to the levels of Vasto Lorde, Halibel was not in need of sustenance. Though she had spirit energy, food was something of a luxury and not a necessisty, having learned to abstain from devouring souls when she was a pure Hollow.

As the dawn of the tenth day rose, Halibel braced herself for the reunion between her and her student. A wave of joy surged through her several days ago when she felt a burst of spiritual pressure, signaling the return of Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers. She was perplexed though by something as she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure, sensing it grow stronger day by day as he trained. ' _Something about his power feels…more brutal. Like that of a Hollow. Is it because of his training with me? Or is it because of something else?'_ She decided to wait until she met Ichigo to ask him, curbing her curiosity for now.

The day dragged on with no sign of Ichigo in sight. Deciding she'd waited long enough, she put a finger against her bracelet and signaled him to meet her. "Don't keep a lady waiting, Ichigo…"

But Ichigo did make her wait. The whole day she sat on the stump, watching the sun make its journey across the sky. As sunset came, Halibel's patience started to wear thin. As the first stars started to twinkle in the sky though, she heard footsteps coming towards her. The feel of the strong, primal Soul Reaper told her all she needed to. Getting off of the stump for the first time in ten days, Halibel turned around and smile behind her mask when she saw Ichigo walking towards her.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that came out of both of their mouths. Blinking, Halibel gestured for her student to speak first. "I'm sorry I made you wait. I had to go to the festival with my friends before we left."

"I see. My apologies," Halibel said while gesturing to the bracelet. "I forgot I usually signal you at night. I let my impatience get the better of me." She walked over to her friend and was pleased to see that he was alright, back in his Soul Reaper attire. "Ichigo, I am sorry," she finally said, saying the words she'd wanted to say for ten days.

"It's alright. Um…" Ichigo suddenly seemed embarrassed all of a sudden. "Before I started my training…when I came up here and saw the bouquet…were you there?"

"Yes," Halibel replied. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for letting you fight alone. For a moment I considered my own safety above yours and it ended up costing you dearly." Master and pupil were silent for a moment before she continued. "Was what you said true? Are you really preparing to venture into the Soul Society to rescue your friend?"

"I am," Ichigo said. Halibel saw that same passionate drive in his eyes that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. "Rukia saved my life and now they're going to kill her for it. I won't let that happen. I can't."

Halibel turned her gaze downward, lost in thought. She wondered if there was anything she could say to turn Ichigo away from his mission but knew her words wouldn't sway him. Ichigo was as stubborn as her subordinates. Once he set his sights on something he was bound and determined to see it through. "I…am sorry, Ichigo. As much as I want to help you…I cannot go with you," she finally said, looking back up at her protégé. "The Soul Society is the one place Hollows fear to tread."

There was an ulterior reason that Halibel could not join Ichigo on his quest. Her master was still in the Soul Society, using his disguise as a captain to further his plans. He made it clear to the few Espada he'd assembled already that the time wasn't right to reveal himself. If she did go with him, there was a possibility she could expose him before the time was right.

Ichigo merely smiled at Halibel, already knowing that he could not ask the Arrancar of something this personal. "I know. I understand, Halibel."

"Be that as it may," Halibel replied while reaching behind her, hooking the ring to her zanpakuto's hilt. "I suppose I should see how well you've spent the past ten days." She drew her sword and made a stance.

Smirking, Ichigo reached behind him and unveiled his new zanpakuto, Zangetsu. "If you insist."

Halibel examined Ichigo's sword closely. She remembered the devastated look of his previous sword and noted how different it had become. "Is that your awakened zanpakuto?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied before he remembered something crucial. "Halibel, why didn't you tell me that zanpakuto had names?"

"You never asked," she bluntly said. "And I assumed that your friend would fill you in on such details. What is your sword's name?" she asked.

Looking down at his new zanpakuto, Ichigo replied back, "Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu," Halibel repeated, the name sounding quite nice on her tongue. "Slaying Moon. A fitting name for you." Deciding that the time for chitchat was over, Halibel moved. With the grace of a jungle predator she struck at the boy. Ichigo dodged the strike by a hair and spun around, adding centrifugal force to his swing. Halibel blocked it, but the force of the blow sent her skidding backwards. "You've improved!" she noticed, the boy's strength becoming much greater than when they last sparred.

"Well, I've been training nonstop for the past five days," Ichigo said with a proud smile. "And no offense, but my teacher was a bit harsher than you." The words made Ichigo remember all the times Kisuke threw him into boulders, making him shiver from the thought.

"Oh really?" Halibel replied, mischief in her emerald eyes. "So I'm not training you hard enough, is that it?"

"Uh oh…"

Halibel pressed her attack, coming at him harder and faster. But Ichigo's honed reflexes helped stave off her attacks, countering them with his own blows. The sound of ringing steel echoed throughout the forest, sparks flying off of their clashing swords. Halibel was rather impressed by Ichigo's growth. True, he still wasn't at the level that required her to fight full force but his rise in power in so short a time gave her hope that Ichigo would reach his full potential soon.

When Halibel took a step back to dodge Ichigo's upward slash, she realized it was a big mistake. Her heel collided with a stump and she fell backwards. The tip of Ichigo's new zanpakuto met the fabric of Halibel's jacket, cutting it open right down the middle as she fell onto the stump. The cold air touched her exposed cleavage, her top only modestly covered now by her mask fragments. She looked up to see the pointy end of Zangetsu in front of her face. Halibel knew she could counterattack but she was content from seeing Ichigo's progress. ' _But will it be enough?'_ she couldn't help but wonder. "I yield," she said.

Taking deep breaths, the Subsitutte lowered his sword and helped her up. "That didn't feel like a win. You just tripped."

"Yes, but a warrior should mind her surroundings. Take that to heart when you go into the Soul Society." She sheathed her sword and Ichigo did the same. The two sat down on a large stump and cooled down, night having fallen on Karakura Town. "Ichigo," she spoke after a few minutes of silence, "may I offer you some advice?"

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Halibel turned to face her student. "On your quest to save your friend, remember: you're one man against an entire army. You're strong, but I do not think you're ready to face their strongest men. Find your friend, get her and retreat."

"I know," Ichigo said. "I won't be going alone. My friends Orihime and Chad are going with me. But I can't just save her from her execution." His expression hardened as he looked out across the town, remembering the stoic, villainous face of Byakuya Kuchiki. "I can't just save her. I have to make sure they give up trying to execute her."

"A fair goal. Rescuing her means little if they follow you back here to kill her," Halibel noted. She looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Ichigo. "Ichigo, promise me something."

When Ichigo turned to face Halibel, he saw kind warmth in her green eyes. "What?"

"That you'll come back to me alive." She gingerly reached down and put her hand over Ichigo's. "You…are my friend. I could not bear the pain of sending you to your death twice if I lost you again."

Touched by his friend's words, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Halibel and hugged her tightly. "I promise I'll come back," he whispered into her ear.

Halibel reciprocated Ichigo's tenderness, hugging him back. "You better. I'll never forgive you otherwise."

The two held each other for a minute, neither one wanting to let the other go. But all good things had to come to an end and Ichigo broke away from Halibel's arms. "I have to go get ready. I'm supposed to meet everybody around midnight. Goodbye, Halibel." He smiled one last time at his teacher and turned around to walk away.

"Wait."

Feeling a hand tug at his sleeve, Ichigo turned his head, only to blush when she saw that Halibel had removed her jacket, her upper body exposed for all the world to see, save for the bits covered by her mask fragment. "Halibel?"

Reaching out with her bare hand, Halibel caressed Ichigo's cheek. She knew that this may be the last time she'd see Ichigo ever again. And if it was, she wanted to make the moment special. "I'd be a poor friend if I let you die a virgin," she said, drawing close to him, her cheeks becoming pink from behind her mask.

Ichigo's heartbeat sounded like thunder to Ichigo's ears as the scantily clad woman drew close. "Halibel…you don't have to-"

Halibel put a finger to his lips, her other hand reaching for her mask fragment. "No, I don't have to. But I want to. I want you, Ichigo." Without a moment's hesitation she grabbed her mask fragment and ripped it off of her face, revealing her full appearance to Ichigo. She did away with the fragments covering her nipples, letting the boy admire her in all of her beauty as she stood in front of her. She grimaced a little as she did it. It was quite painful to forcibly remove her remaining mask fragments but it was fine by her. They would regenerate later. Caressing Ichigo's face with her soft hands, Halibel leaned forward, Ichigo feeling her warm breath from her luscious, plump lips. "Be one with me tonight, Ichigo…" she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her naked waist, Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned forward, his lips pressed gently against hers. The moon was the only witness to the Soul Reaper and Arrancar as they kissed, both feeling emotion flow through them as they gave in to their inner passion.

More kisses were shared as Halibel undid the ties to Ichigo's top. Pulling it away from him, she embraced her student, moaning into his lips as her exposed nipples, already hardened from the chill summer air, pressed against his toned, muscular chest. Their kisses became lewd as their tongues entered the mix. Ichigo ran his hands through her long, blonde hair while Halibel dragged her nails down his back, making the boy moan into their kiss from her heated touch.

They parted for need of air and Halibel smiled. Taking Ichigo by the hand, she led him to a patch of soft grass they could lie upon. Lying down on her back, Halibel gestured for Ichigo to join her. The half-naked Substitute crawled on top of her and returned his lips to hers. As they lewdly made out, their hands began to feel each other up. Halibel's cool hands lit a fire inside Ichigo as she seductively ran them up his back, mapping out every curve and line in his broad physique. Halibel felt her loins heat up as Ichigo's hands trailed up her sides before cupping her large bosom, his fingers gently squeezing her round melons.

Feeling something hard poke her thigh, Halibel began to grind her body into Ichigo's, creating hot friction between the two of them as their bodies rubbed together. Ichigo, remembering certain videos that he swore Keigo didn't lend him, started to slide down Halibel's front, kissing his way down until his face hovered over Halibel's breasts. Looking up at the Arrancar, Ichigo stuck out his tongue and started to lick her tits, enjoying the gasp that escaped her lips as he lavished her breasts with his tongue.

Halibel might have been used to having her breasts paid much attention from when she shared her bed with her subordinates, but Ichigo's almost teasingly slow licking was making ecstasy flourish throughout her body, her legs rubbing together. Her back arched when Ichigo wrapped his lips around her tender areola. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, biting down on her lower lip. Ichigo nibbled on her supple breast, suckling her like a newborn baby. His free hand went to her neglected breasts and started to pinch her tit. She ran her hands through Ichigo's orange hair, her breathing becoming ragged as her friend pleasured her. ' _So good. He's quite good at pleasuring a woman for a virgin…'_

Seeing the flushed face of his friend, Ichigo realized how sensitive her breasts were and had a dirty idea. Her nipple leaving his mouth, Ichigo sat up and undid the tie to his _Hakama._ Halibel looked up and licked her lips as Ichigo stood up and his pants descended. Her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo's rigid manhood. "My, oh my," Halibel purred as she sat up, admiring Ichigo's cock. She wished she had something to measure him on hand. He had to be at the very least eight inches with plenty of girth. "You make me wish we'd done this earlier."

Seeing Ichigo's eyes go to her huge breasts, Halibel stood up and undid the sash to her white _Hakama,_ letting them fall to the ground as well. Stepping out of them, Halibel reached for the hem of her black panties and pulled them down, showing Ichigo her body in all its nude glory.

Having never seen a naked woman before, Ichigo's breath was taken away. Her legs never seemed to end, her thighs wide but seductive, coming up to her pink, dripping honeypot, crowned by a small patch of blonde hair. He curiously noticed her Hollow hole. He'd always wondered if she had one since she kept her chest concealed but he saw that she indeed have one, the black hole located above her womanhood in the spot where her womb would be.

Ichigo sat down on a stump and stroked his cock, beckoning his secret trainer to come closer. Knowing what was on his mind, Halibel crouched down and got on her knees between his legs. Cupping her massive melons, she wedged Ichigo's thick cock between her breasts and squeezed them, smiling when Ichigo rolled his head back and moaned. "You like?" she teased.

"Yeah…" Ichigo panted as the naked Halibel dragged her tits up and down, his cock feeling like it was in heaven, caught between the two soft, firm breasts. He gasped when Halibel leaned down and licked the sensitive head of his cock. "Halibel…" he breathed, clutching her shoulders as she gave him the world's best paizuri. "Don't stop!"

Halibel chuckled at the virgin's reaction before going back to pleasuring his cock. Her pussy began to drip thanks to her sensitive breasts. ' _Fuck, I'm getting horny just from having his cock between my breasts. He certainly knows how to excite a woman…'_

The pleasure of having his cock wedged in between the beautiful woman's soft globes made Ichigo's head spin. He'd never felt ecstasy quite like this before and he loved every second of it. Too soon though his virgin inexperience got the better of him and he felt his balls begin to swell, the head of his manhood pulsing as it peeked through her cleavage. His eyes squeezing shut, he leaned back and moaned into the night sky. "Halibel! I'm gonna cum!"

Smiling, Halibel looked up at Ichigo. "Go ahead, Ichigo. My dark skin would look perfect with your white cum all over it," she purred seductively, quickening the pace of her paizuri.

The hot tension building inside his cock became too much to bear and Ichigo threw his head back and cried out, seeing stars as the fiery surge rushed through his cock. "Ahhh!" he moaned loudly before his cock erupted, shooting cum all over Halibel's mocha-colored tits. Halibel hummed happily as Ichigo covered her tits, the heat making her breasts feel like they were melting. Removing her breasts from around Ichigo's cock, Halibel smeared his white cum into her skin, smiling seductively at the boy as he panted for air, his throbbing cock still hard despite the huge load he released.

Grabbing her jacket, Halibel cleaned her breasts before Ichigo pushed her back down onto her back, giving her a passionate kiss. They rolled around on the grass for a moment before a burst of color interrupted them. Looking up at the sky, they saw explosions of every color of the rainbow light up the sky.

"The fireworks festival," Ichigo explained to a confused Halibel.

Halibel stared up at the display and smiled at its beauty. Turning back to Ichigo, she kissed him again before spreading her legs, hissing with anticipation when Ichigo's manhood rubbed against her wet entrance. "Let's make some fireworks of our own…" she said seductively.

Ichigo pushed into her tight honeypot, a gasp escaping them both as they came together. Halibel moaned as her pussy was filled by Ichigo's manhood, her walls tightening around him as he thrust into her. The sky above them was illuminated by the fireworks as they had sex on the grass. Ichigo kissed Halibel passionately again as he felt a woman for the first time in his life. He moaned into the kiss as he thrust into her.

"Ohhh…" Halibel moaned, her hands roaming his back as he slowly thrust into her. She smiled up at Ichigo as he pounded her pussy, her breasts pushing against his chest. "Ichigo…"

Just three syllables coming from her luscious lips made Ichigo want her even more. He'd no idea how seductive his own name was until it came out of Halibel's lips. Leaning back, Ichigo put his hands on Halibel's waist, thrusting into her tight depths with all of his passion. "Halibel…" he breathed, the feel of her pussy heavenly. "So good."

The sound of the fireworks going off in the sky above them mixed with their moans and the sound of their skin slapping together. Ichigo's eyes became glued to Halibel's bouncing breasts, watching the huge melons shake up and down as he thrust into her snatch.

This was even better than Halibel dreamed of. She wanted a companion but she got more than that. In Ichigo she found a pupil, a friend and now a lover. Her heels dug into his back as he quickened his pace, her body shaking as Ichigo filled her pussy. She clawed at the grass beneath her and arch her back. "Ohhh! So good! So gooooood!" she moaned lewdly. Ichigo reached out and palmed her bouncing breasts, Halibel's hands joining his. "Harder! Make me yours, Ichigo!" she pleaded to him. Tonight, she didn't want to be his teacher or even an Arrancar. Tonight she wanted to be a woman and feel all the pleasures of one.

Halibel's moans became louder as Ichigo slammed his hips harder into hers, his cock driving into her like a jackhammer. The colors of the fireworks shooting off above them blurred in Halibel's vision. Ichigo, though a novice at sex, was so big that he was hitting all of her sensitive spots. She took hold of Ichigo's hands and laced her fingers in between his. Ichigo leaned down and pressed himself agasint Halibel, pinning the Arrancar to the ground as they continued to make love.

Ichigo's hips slammed into Halibel's with a ferocity he didn't know he had. He panted for breath but all the came out of him was moans. He found Halibel's face, twisted with sheer ecstasy and illuminated by the bright colors of the fireworks above them to be the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life. "Halibel! You're so tight!" he groaned, feeling her hot muscles grip his meatrod, his balls slapping against her asshole. Losing himself to his teenage hormones, Ichigo grabbed her slender, lovely legs and put them on his shoulders. Now at a deeper angle, Ichigo began to fuck Halibel into the ground. "So hot!"

Halibel's mind started to go blank as Ichigo pounded her pussy with all his might. "Ichigoooooo!" she slurred, clutching his shoulders so hard her nails dug into his skin. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Fuck me!"

The boy grunted as he sped up his thrusts, his cock slamming in and out of her. Cupping her face, Ichigo kissed her madly again before he felt the familiar sensation of his balls tightening up return to him. "Halibel! I'm gonna blow!" he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips moved with a mind of their own, as if possessed by a wild beast.

Every breath Halibel took was promptly knocked out of her with each thrust Ichigo made, her body tensing up as the sweet, delicious ecstasy was far more than she could take. Her legs slid off his shoulders to wrap around his waist again and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. "Cum together with me!" she cried out, her eyes rolling backwards as she reached bliss.

As the fireworks display reached its finale, so did the Soul Reaper and Arrancar. Their lustful cries of ecstasy were drowned out by the huge symphony of explosions in the sky. Halibel's cunt gushed around Ichigo's cock while the boy released his load inside of her, filling her womanhood to the brim. The two saw stars as they climaxed, finishing their fucking with a deep, lustful kiss.

Rolling onto their sides, Ichigo pulled out of Halibel and drew her close, the two panting and cooling down as they watched the end of the fireworks display. "That…was…amazing…" Ichigo breathed once the show had ended, silence and darkness filling the mountainside again.

Laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder, Halibel put a hand over his heart. "Come back to me," she told him, turning his head to look him in the eye. "Or I'll never forgive you."

Ichigo took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "I promise I'll come back alive. I won't let you down again."

The naked couple continued to lay on the grass, basking in the afterglow while they cooled down their sweaty bodies. But Ichigo knew that their cuddling had to come to an end. He tore himself away from Halibel and sat up to fetch his clothes. "I have to go," he said sadly.

"I know." Getting dressed, Halibel concentrated and her mask fragment returned with a glow of yellow light. She and Ichigo hugged one last time before the boy turned away. "Ichigo?"

The boy turned around to see her standing in front of a black void. "What is it?"

"Good luck," she told him before the void swallowed her, leaving him standing alone on the mountainside.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he looked around to their training ground, feeling like he was going to miss this place. "I'll come back, Halibel. I promise." Turning around, he jumped into the air and headed for his house to get ready for his mission to save Rukia…

To be continued

 **A.N.: Gonna be honest, I'm going to machine gun through the Soul Society arc and not change all that much that happens to it. Because hey, why fix what ain't broke?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: This is a request by Draxon.Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Nine_

 _ **Sometime later…**_ **Soul Society; Rukon District**

"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked as he and his three friends followed the black cat across the grassy meadow.

Their journey into the Soul Society had gotten off to a rocky start. After narrowing escaping death by the hands of the Cleaner in the Precipice World, the group arrived at the gates of the Soul Society. Ichigo squared off against the gatekeeper, Jidanbo, and defeated him with little effort, destroying his axes. Though defeated, the giant gatekeeper was moved by Ichigo's (supposed) kindness and opened the gate for the group.

Unfortunately they had someone waiting for them just inside.

The captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru, intercepted the teens as they attempted to enter the Seireitei. After the insidious captain severed Jidanbo's arm, Ichigo engaged him in spite of Yoruichi's warnings. Though Ichigo got in a lucky hit on Gin, grazing the man's arm, Gin's zanpakuto was more than enough to push Ichigo back, slamming into Jidanbo and knocking them both out of the gate, keeping their goal out of their reach.

With the gates watched, their only option was to go in from a different route. To that end, Yoruichi inquired about the whereabouts of an old friend named Kukaku Shiba.

Ichigo was glad to have his friends at his back. He was surprised that both Orihime and Chad had developed special powers but he knew he wouldn't be in this alone. And for all their animosity he did consider the Quincy, Uryu, to be his friend.

Yoruichi was the only person that Ichigo didn't fully trust. While he knew that the cat was helping them, he also knew that the cat was working with Kisuke. And after his training with the bucket-hat wearing shopkeeper, he was wary of the pair. The shopkeeper had routinely tried to pry into Ichigo's private affairs, trying to get to the source of his growth. His training with him had helped but the groundwork that Halibel had laid was the core of Ichigo's strength. He knew that Kisuke wouldn't take kindly to him being taught by a Hollow but it was more than that. For all that Ichigo was hiding from him, Ichigo knew that there was something that Kisuke was keeping from him.

They found their destination, a quaint looking house with an abnormally large chimney next to it. "This the place?" Ichigo asked.

"So it would seem, if the village headman was correct," Yoruichi said, moving through the grass.

As they neared the house, two huge men obstructed their way. "Halt!" said one of them. "Who goes?"

"Great, more gatekeepers," Ichigo groaned as he reached for Zangetsu.

The other burly man noticed the black cat and held his twin back. "Hold!" he told him. "Yoruichi, we weren't expecting you. It's been a long while."

"Hello, Koganahiko. Shiroganahiko," Yoruichi greeted. "We're here to meet with Kukaku."

"Right this way," the two said in unison.

They brought the group into the house, taking them to Kukaku's room. "Master Shiba!" they both said. "Yoruichi is here to meet you!"

A loud, boisterous voice boomed through the paper door. "Yoruichi? Why didn't you say so? Come in! Come in!"

The guards opened the door, Inside, sitting on a large cushion while smoking a pipe, was a highly well-endowed, one armed woman with messy black hair.

"THAT'S KUKAKU?!" all four teenagers gasped.

"So what are you here for?" the woman asked the cat as it approached.

"We're in a little trouble and need your help," explained Yoruichi.

Kukaku grinned. "Tell me all about it. I like trouble."

 _ **Later…**_ **Kukaku's Basement**

"So that's how it's going to go," Kukaku explained once she finished showing them her special cannon which would launch them into the Seireitei. "You'll all be practicing using the Reishu Kaku." She took the large orb, about the size of a volleyball, and handed it to Orihime. "We'll start with you, little lady."

One by one, the teens practiced using the cannonball in preparation for their journey. The buxom woman and the cat watched as each teen took turns using it.

"Not bad," Yoruichi noted as a bright yellow sphere encapsulated the teen. "I see you've taken my lessons on controlling your energy to heart."

"Gotta admit, that's kinda impressive," Kukaku noted. "Usually the sphere's transparent. She must have strong control over her energy if she's able to weave it into the cannonball like that.

Next up was Uryu. The two watched as an oval shaped barrier surrounded him. "Hmm…It's narrow but it's getting there," Kukaku said.

"It must be because of his personality. He might need a little more practice." The cat turned to the next person. "Chad, you're next."

The tall boy took the ball from Uryu's hands. After a few minutes of heavy concentration, a large sphere surrounded him. Both the woman and the cat frowned at the state of it. "A little on the strong side, isn't he?" Kukaku noted.

"A bit unstable but strong, nonetheless." The black cat turned its attention to Ichigo. "You're up next."

Chad handed him the ball and the Substitute took center stage. He felt a little nervous being the center of attention but put everyone out of his mind and focused on the orb in his hands. Closing his eyes, Ichigo focused on the words that Halibel gave him. Envisioning the well within his mind, Ichigo imagined lowering the orb in his hands into the well dipping it into the water.

Everyone's eyes widened when Ichigo glowed blue before a huge orb of energy surrounded him, almost knocking everyone over. "Ichigo!" his three friends shouted in alarm.

' _Not possible!'_ Yoruichi thought, the cat's eyes widening in alarm. ' _He's focusing too much energy!'_

"You idiot!" Kukaku shouted to the boy. "Solidify your spirit energy or you'll blow us all sky high!"

Keeping his eyes closed, Ichigo envisioned the water surrounding the globe turning to ice. In response, the huge sphere around him shrink and solidified into a solid cannonball around him.

"You did it!" Orihime cheered while Chad and Uryu looked on in shock.

Uryu pushed up his glasses and stared, his mind working a mile a minute. ' _I knew he had skills but for him to possess this much power. He truly is remarkable.'_

Releasing his energy, Ichigo took a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't know how much energy to put into the orb," he explained, feeling a little exhausted. ' _I need to remember what Halibel told me. Drawing out too much energy leaves me tired. I need to be more careful.'_

 _BONK!_

Ichigo hit the floor and groaned as Kukaku put a foot over him. "You idiot! You almost blew my house up! Next time be more careful!" she roared in anger.

"Yes ma'am…I promise ma'am…" Ichigo said meekly, not wanting to incur the woman's wrath.

Taking her foot off of Ichigo, Kukaku looked at the clock and frowned. "Well you all seem to get the gist of it. You'll practice with it a little more after dinner." She turned to her helpers. Go take our guests to the dining room and make them some grub." She pointed down at the boy on the floor. "Leave him be for a moment to catch his breath."

Ichigo lay on the ground and watched as the two burly men picked up his friends and carried them upstairs, Kukaku following behind them. Hearing small footsteps, he sat up and saw Yoruichi in front of him. "Oh, hey Yoruichi. What's up?"

The cat's golden eyes narrowed as it stared at Ichigo. "That was quite a feat, Ichigo. I'd no idea you knew how to harness spirit energy."

"Well, that's how I destroyed the Menos Grande," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "I mainly use it as a shield though."

"Interesting. I was under the impression that Kisuke gave you combat training. I don't recall him mentioning that he trained you on the basis of spellcraft," she noted inquisitively, her eyes staring at Ichigo with the same look of accusation Kisuke had.

Keeping a straight face as best he could, Ichigo merely replied back, "It's something that Rukia taught me. I sort of had a habit on drawing on my spirit energy by reflex. She taught me how to draw on it. She didn't teach me to use spells though, only to boost my offense and defense."

"Hmm…" the cat went, falling silent as it turned around. "Very well then. You'd best come join the others for dinner once you catch your breath." Yoruichi made it to the stairs before stopping. "Oh? And Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a terrible liar."

Ichigo watched the cat leave up the stairs before sighing, slumping down to the ground. He hated lying to everybody. He glanced down at the bracelet that Halibel had given him and touched the jewel while remembering his secret trainer. Over and over again he asked the same question.

' _How much longer can I keep this a secret from everyone?'_

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon.Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Ten_

 _ **The Next Day…**_ **Seireitei**

Ichigo ran down the streets of the Seireitei, having thrown off his pursuit. Behind, a small, frail looking Soul Reaper by the name of Hanataro Yamada ran with him. But the Soul Reaper wasn't following Ichigo to stop him. On the contrary, he wanted to help Ichigo in his quest to save Rukia Kuchiki.

The mission to infiltrate the Seireitei didn't go as planned. The five Ryoka were joined by Kukaku's brother, Ganju, who was there to help with their entry into the Seireitei. Though the initial launch had been successful, in the aftermath of their landing Ichigo and his friends had gotten separated. Orihime and Uryu were sent one way, Chad and Ganju were sent another and their black cat guide shot off in another direction which left Ichigo by himself.

Using his spirit energy as a buffer Ichigo survived the fall but was immediately set upon by attackers. The duo was the Third-Seat and the Fifth-Seat of Squad Eleven, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

While the two bickered over who got to kill Ichigo, the boy tried to escape to search for Rukia. Yumichika intercepted him, telling him it was such a waste to kill someone as handsome as Ichigo but wanted to get credit, much to his annoyance. Releasing his zanpakuto, the multi-bladed Fuji Kujaku, Yumichika attacked him, much to Ikkaku's annoyance.

The Fifth-Seat was overwhelmed, however, by Ichigo's strength. His multi-bladed weapon was little match for Zangetsu, Ichigo defeating him with little effort. Ichigo could sense that the man was holding back but put it out of his mind. He was able to dispatch the man before moving on to his partner. Ikkaku was a much more challenging opponent. When Ichigo got in a grazing shot near his eye, Ikkaku acknowledged that Ichigo was a legitimate threat and released his zanpakuto as well: Hozukimaru.

The man's trick weapon got the better of Ichigo, much to his chagrin. His spear turned out to be a three-piece nunchuck and managed to injure Ichigo. Remembering that he couldn't hold back. Ichigo poured all his power into Zangetsu and cut right through him, nearly ending the man's life. Yumichika, recognizing that they'd lost completely. Treating Ikkaku's grievous injuries, he told Ichigo what he wanted to know, pointing him in the direction of Rukia's location.

After stumbling on another group of Soul Reapers, Ichigo used one as a hostage to get out of it, namely Hanataro. But after learning that Hanataro had been in charge of Rukia's cell and that he wanted to save her as much as Ichigo, Ichigo let him act as his guide towards her prison, taking him through the sewers to avoid pursuit.

Ichigo poked his head out and looked around. Seeing nobody, he climbed out of the hole in the ground and helped Hanataro. He saw the white towers in the distance and scowled. "Is she in there?"

"Yeah," Hanataro said before his eyes turned to the foot of the stairs in front of them. "Ichigo, over there!"

Ichigo already sensed his presence. Standing at the foot of the stairs and barring Ichigo's path was a certain red-haired lieutenant. "You…"

Pushing up his sunglasses, the man glared at the intruding Ichigo as he approached him. "Remember me, boy?"

"Renji Abarai."

The redhead's scowl deepened. "So you remember me," he said as he stepped forward. He put a hand on his shoulder and flexed his reattached arm. "I sure remember you."

Telling Hanataro to stand back, Ichigo drew Zangetsu. He'd lost a little blood during his fight with Ikkaku but he was still good to go. "How's your arm?" he sarcastically asked.

Grinning spitefully, Renji drew his zanpakuto as well. "Good as new. Though it stings a little from time to time. No worries though," Renji's eyes glared at Ichigo with malice. "I'll be taking your head as compensation!"

Ichigo immediately charged at Renji. "Move or be moved," he told the lieutenant. "I'm saving Rukia."

"Fat chance!" Renji shouted, the anger present on his face. "You're the reason she has to die in the first place! You still have her powers!"

Renji's anger was matched by Ichigo's. As they clashed, Ichigo slashed hard at the Renji. "Don't give me that crap! You were willing to kill her just to bring her back here!"

Renji found himself getting pushed back. Ichigo was strong before but his strength had become monstrous. The redhead found himself on the defensive straight away. "Guh!" He jumped back to gain his second wind. "Don't get cocky, boy!" He pointed his zanpakuto defiantly at Ichigo. "If you think this will be like last time, think again."

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo kept his guard up. "I don't care what you think. I'm going through you."

"As if. Roar: Zabimaru!" Renji's sword glowed red and transformed into the serrated blade-whip. "Let me let you in on a little secret. When Captains and their lieutenants go into the World of the Living, their powers are suppressed to prevent us from affecting the souls of the living. Right now, my strength his quintupled!"

Renji was so busy with his monologue that he barely dodged Ichigo's strike by a hair. Blood spilled from the lieutenant's forehead as he backed away, shocked by the ferocity in Ichigo's eyes. "I don't care how strong you all are. You're all going down!" Ichigo roared. "RENJIIIIII!"

The boy's charge was halted, however, when Renji's whip-blade came down on him. He stumbled onto one knee, blood spilling from his shoulder. He looked up and saw the lieutenant triumphantly standing over him, having attacked Ichigo faster than he could expect it.

"Didn't I tell you? My power, my speed and my reflexes have all increased fivefold," Renji said with a smug grin. "Now die!" He swung his sword to bring it down on Ichigo's head, only for him to grab the protrusion with his bare hand. "What?"

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked, his tone cocky as he stared up at Renji. Shaking off the pain, he stood up on both feet. Renji tried to retreat but Ichigo's grip was too strong. "Sorry about that. I forgot something that my teacher taught me: never let your anger go to your head," he said, repeating Halibel's words. "And I also remember something else…"

 _"Tell me," Halibel asked as they rested for a moment one particular evening. "Have you ever given thought to what would happen if you fought a human opponent?"_

 _Drinking a water bottle he'd brought, Ichigo looked at his teacher confused. "Why would I fight a Human? I'm a Soul Reaper. I only fight Hollows," he pointed out._

 _The blonde nodded at the point but felt there was more to argue. "True. But the day may come when you might be cornered by a human opponent. Perhaps another Soul Reaper or an Arrancar."_

 _Ichigo scowled. "Halibel, why would I ever fight another Soul Reaper? Aren't I supposed to be on their side?"_

 _Halibel shrugged. "When in life is anything certain?" she countered. "The point is, what would you do if you were to fight another human being?" she asked, curious as to how Ichigo would respond._

 _Looking down at his oversized zanpakuto, Ichigo looked at his reflection to try to seek an answer. "I…I don't know…" he admitted. When he looked back up at Halibel she saw the boy beneath the warrior. "I don't want to kill anybody."_

 _"Nor should you ever. But you should take this to heart, Ichigo. There might be a day when you have no choice but to kill or be killed. And when that day comes, you'll need something."_

 _"What?"_

 _Walking over to Ichigo, Halibel pointed at Ichigo's chest. "Resolve. I know that it is a lot to process for right now. You're just a boy after all. But when the time comes when it's either you or your enemy, you need to attack them with the same killing intent you have for Hollows."_

 _"But I don't kill Hollows," Ichigo said, pointing out the technicality._

 _"But you are erasing their current existence. Whether you're sending them to the Soul Society or Hell, you are killing them in one form or another. Keep that resolve, Ichigo. So that when the time comes, you'll have what you need to win."_

Ichigo raised his sword, glowing blue. "I forgot what I needed to beat you all. My resolve…to kill you!"

In an instant, the battle was won. Renji, having his sword shattered and his body slashed almost in half, tumbled to the ground. Before he lost consciousness, the man begged Ichigo to save Rukia. Having come to understand that he wasn't Renji's real enemy, Ichigo spared him the final blow. He turned to the awestruck Hanataro. "Let's go, Han-" He stumbled and his clutched his shoulder, more blood spilling from his wound.

"Ichigo!" the medic ran up to the boy. "You're too injured! I need to treat you!"

Ichigo cursed and looked up at the prison where Rukia lay. She was so close and yet so far. But he knew he'd reached his limit. He'd allowed himself to take a grievous injury and needed to heal. "Alright then…" he said.

Hanataro pointed to the sewer entrance. "We need to hurry. More guards will be here soon!" He led Ichigo back down to the sewers, leaving the wounded Renji lying on the ground in a puddle of blood…

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 _ **That night…**_ **Sewers beneath Seireitei**

In a small corner room in the darkness of the sewers, Ichigo lay on the ground. The boy had been put to sleep by Hanataro so that the boy could get to work healing him. He was a little apprehensive of Hanataro's offer to put him asleep at first, not wanting the boy to just hand him over to the Soul Reapers. But seeing the determination and kindness in Hanataro's eyes told Ichigo that he could be trusted and he let the medic work his magic, putting him to sleep while he healed his injuries. While Ichigo wasn't seriously wounded, he'd lost a lot of blood from his subsequent battles which needed to be replenished.

While Hanataro went to work healing his body, Ichigo's mind drifted to farther places, dreaming of a certain someone…

 _The cool wind disturbed Ichigo's rest. Opening his eyes, he found himself lying on a small lawn chair next to a pool. Hearing splashing, he sat up and saw someone climb out of the water._

 _Ichigo's jaw hit the floor when he saw Halibel, bereft of her Hollow fragments and wearing a white bikini that left little to the imagination. "Halibel?" he breathed before remembering his fight with Renji. "Am I dreaming?" he asked._

 _"Yes," Halibel replied as she approached Ichigo._

 _"Oh…" Ichigo sat back in the chair disappointed. He really wished he was with Halibel. After the past few battles he'd had, he could really use her guidance right now._

 _Smiling, Halibel walked around Ichigo's chair and stood behind him. Touching his shoulders, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "But it is a good dream." Her hand traced his shoulder, the spot where Renji had wounded him. "I see you let your aggression get the better of you."_

 _Ichigo turned away, ashamed of himself. He'd thought he'd learned his lesson about being overconfident but he was just as naïve as ever. "I was stupid. Renji goaded me into giving into my rage. I thought for sure that I was stronger than him."_

 _Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Halibel pressed her nose into Ichigo's hair and breathed in his strong scent. "You're young and inexperienced, Ichigo. You've yet to master your emotions. With time, you can learn to shut out your useless aggression. You should learn to control your emotions," she told him before smirking. "Perhaps you're in need of some self-restraint right now."_

 _Ichigo looked down and saw and realized two things. One, he was wearing nothing but swim trunks. And second, he had a huge tent in his trunks. He couldn't help but chuckle. "It's a little hard to control my emotions when you're wearing that?"_

 _"Oh really?" Walking back in front of Ichigo, Halibel reached behind her and undid the knot to her bikini. "How about now?" she asked as she exposed her glorious cleavage to Ichigo. "Or now?" she asked as she undid the tie to her bottom, becoming naked in front of Ichigo. She reached down and tugged Ichigo's trunks off, his manhood standing at attention. "It looks like I've got my work cut out to calm this little guy down."_

 _Ichigo sat up as Halibel knelt down in front of him. Cupping her lovely face, Ichigo pressed his lips against hers. Ichigo didn't understand how her lips could be so addicting but he became putty as her tongue entwined with his. Halibel reached down and stroked Ichigo's hardness, enjoying the muffled moan that came from him as she ran her thumb across the slit. Breaking the kiss, she pressed her forehead against Ichigo's. As Ichigo lost himself in her emerald eyes she whispered, "Lie down for me."_

 _After Ichigo obeyed her, she leaned down in front of Ichigo's cock. "So big. You look like you're fit to burst," she teased. "I wonder if you taste as good as I remember?"_

 _The boy closed his eyes as Halibel's lips wrapped around his shaft. Halibel thought her mouth was going to melt as she gulped down Ichigo's cock, her jaw widening as her mouth was stuffed with her manmeat. "Mmmmh!" She felt the tip hit the back of her throat but went deeper._

 _Ichigo's hands went to Halibel's head as she bobbed up and down, the feeling of her mouth surrounding his cock was mindblowing. "Halibel…ohhh…"_

 _Halibel continued to suck Ichigo off, her head bobbing rapidly as she lost herself to the taste of Ichigo's cock. Her hand reached down between her legs and rubbed her aching pussy while she swallowed his cock, suppressing her gag reflex to fit Ichigo's thick manhood down her throat. Ichigo's hands clutched her messy blonde hair, arching her back as the woman reached below with her free hand and fondled his balls._

 _Having both his sac and his manhood pleasured at the same time was a bliss Ichigo couldn't endure. "Can't…hold on," he grunted. Clutching Halibel's head tightly, he gave a loud cry before exploding inside her mouth. "Ohhhhh!" The sky spun as he blew his load in Halibel's mouth, giving her a taste of his cum._

 _Pulling back until only the head remained in her mouth, Halibel eagerly swallowed the treat, his seed becoming her new favorite food. She didn't remove her mouth until she'd sucked Ichigo dry. When she pulled away, she licked her lips, tasting the last remnants of Ichigo's spunk. "That was delicious. My belly is so full," she purred, rubbing her stomach. "Now are you ready for the main course?" she asked as she stood up._

 _His cock harder than ever, Ichigo lay back and smiled at his friend. "I think you're going to try harder to get me to control myself," he teased, stroking his slickened cock._

 _"Challenge accepted," Halibel winked before turning around, showing Ichigo her round, luscious ass. She sat down on top of Ichigo, her round booty sliding down Ichigo's stomach before rubbing up against his cock. Gripping the edges of the chair, Halibel shifted her hips and rubbed her cunt against his manhood, covering his long, thick shaft with her juices. She enjoyed the sounds Ichigo made behind her, cooing with delight when his hand reached around to rub her pussy. The two moaned together as their bodies became sticky with sweat from such intimate contact._

 _Raising her hips, Halibel lowered herself down onto Ichigo's cock. A gasp left her plump lips as her womanhood was stretched by the thick length. All Ichigo could manage was a moan, his hands going to her slender waist. He'd completely forgotten how amazing it felt to be inside a woman. "Halibel…"_

 _"Shhhh…" Halibel said, turning her head and kissing Ichigo's cheek. "Just lie back and relax. You've fought enough. It's time for your reward."_

 _The empty poolside's silence was broken as Halibel began to ride Ichigo. Her soft booty jiggled as she slammed her hips down, moaning as her cunt moved around her friend's manhood. "Ah! Ohhh!" she moaned. "So big!" Her back arched when she felt Ichigo hit her sweet spot. "Ohhhhhh!"_

 _Ichigo pulled Halibel back against his chest, their sweaty bodies began to grind together. Eyeing her bouncing breasts, he reached up and cupped her huge melons, squeezing the firm tits with his rough hands. "Halibel! You feel amazing!" he moaned into her ear._

 _"So do you!" the Arrancar moaned back. She raised her arms behind her and hooked them around Ichigo's neck. "Make me feel like a real woman…" she whispered._

 _Letting go of her breasts, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his feet on the ground. Halibel's mouth opened up to let out a myriad of moans and gasp as Ichigo began to thrust into her hungry snatch, her pussy juices gushing onto his hips and balls below her as he made Halibel his. "Ohhhhhhh!"_

 _Ichigo felt like he was going to melt. All thoughts of Rukia and his mission faded from his mind. He didn't care if this was a dream. He wanted to give his body, mind and his heart to Halibel._

 _"Ah! Ohh! Ahhhh!" Halibel moaned, her breasts bouncing like crazy as Ichigo thrust into her honeypot like a jackhammer. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Fuck me!" she pleaded._

 _Grunting, Ichigo reached up and grabbed her breasts again, his fingers pinching her hardened nipples. He felt a stirring in his balls and knew he was at his end. "Halibel! I'm going to cum!" he moaned, holding onto her tightly._

 _"Inside! Do it inside!" she pleaded, her eyes rolling backward. Ichigo thrust harder into her, the head of his cock jabbing straight into her womb. "OHHHHHH!" Her head rolled back onto Ichigo's shoulder as she came._

 _Burying his face into her blonde locks, Ichigo squeezed Halibel's tits hard as he felt his cock begin to explode. "Cumming!" he groaned before his manhood erupted inside of Halibel. The two moaned in unison as they came, Halibel's pussy tightening around his cock while Ichigo painted her insides white._

 _The two lay back in the chair, panting heavily. Turning her head, Halibel kissed Ichigo sweetly one more time. "Don't forget, Ichigo. You promised to come back to me."_

 _"Halibel, I-"_

"Ichigo!"

The boy awoke from a shaking on his arm. Opening his eyes, he saw Hanataro kneeling over him. "It's morning! We need to get moving!"

Ichigo sat up and sighed, knowing it'd all been just a dream. He checked himself and was relieved to see that he didn't have a sticky surprise in his pants and sat up. He flexed his shoulder and was relieved to feel no pain. "Good work, Hanataro," he praised.

Hanataro beamed with pride. But he had one question though. "Um…Ichigo? Who's Halibel?" he couldn't help but ask. "You kept saying the name in your sleep."

Turning red with embarrassment, Ichigo turned away. "She's…just a friend. Anyway, we need to go."

Hanataro followed him back to the entrance. He couldn't help but smile at Ichigo's embarrassment.

' _She must be a good friend. He was smiling every time he said her name…'_

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: This is a request by draxon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Twelve_

 _ **Much later…**_

Ichigo opened his eyes, the pain in his stomach waking him up. "Ughhh…where am I?" He saw that he was in a small dark room and sat up, hunching over in pain. "What happened?"

His memory started to come back to him. After recovering from his fight with Renji, he and Hanataro continued their trek to Rukia's prison cell, only to be intercepted by the captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Telling Hanataro to go on ahead, Ichigo engaged the psychotic captain. After a series of ups and downs, including being stabbed in the chest and being forced to fight his own dark shadow, Ichigo managed to fight Kenpachi to a draw, blacking out after getting stabbed in the stomach.

Something that worried Ichigo was the dark shadow Ichigo had to fight in order for Zangetsu to lend him his strength again. The shadow's spiritual pressure was very similar to that of Halibel's…

"Finally awake, eh?" When Ichigo turned around he saw the familiar talking black cat trotting up to him.

"Yoruichi…you saved me?" Ichigo asked.

"You can thank your own will to live. A lesser man would've died instantly from those injuries." When Ichigo tried to get up, the cat bristled. "Don't move! You're in no condition to get up!" the cat warned.

"I have to go. Chad and Ganju…" During the battle with Kenpachi, Ichigo felt his two friends get taken down. "I've gotta help them!" He was stopped though when Yoruichi bopped him in the face with a paw.

"Calm down!" the cat told him. "They're alive. As are Orihime and Uryu. They fought the right people. Just lie back in the force field and rest," Yoruichi ordered.

"Wait, Yoruichi," Ichigo suddenly had a question. "How'd you manage to carry me here with such a tiny body?"

The cat scoffed. "It wasn't too hard in my original form. You're quite light for someone with a lot of muscle."

"Wait…true form?" Ichigo blinked.

"Yes. I've kept it from you this whole time but since there's no point in hiding it…" Yoruichi's body began to glow. "I'll show you…my true form!"

Yoruichi disappeared in a puff of smoke. When he reappeared Ichigo was stunned beyond belief. Because he…was a she!

In truth, Yoruichi reminded Ichigo very much of Halibel, with her dark skin and piercing eyes. Her hair, purple like lavender, sprawled down her front. Ichigo stared at the woman in all her glory. Though she wasn't quite as stacked as Halibel, she did have a pretty ample bosom and legs that didn't seem to end.

"Surprised?" Yoruichi asked, clearly expecting Ichigo's stunned reaction. "Most folks assume I'm a man by the sound of my voice in my cat form. Revealing my true form is always a delight," she chuckled. "I love getting everyone's reactions."

"So this is who you really are?" Ichigo asked, staring in awe at her naked body.

"Why yes I-" It was then that Yoruichi realized she was naked. "Whoops! I tend to forget that I'm naked in my cat form. I haven't worn clothes in a long time." She walked over to a crate and grabbed some clothes. As she put them on, she noticed something though. "You know…" she turned back to Ichigo, who was watching her intently. "I was thinking you'd react a bit more prudish."

"What gave you that impression?"

"Oh, you kind of come across as a bore," Yoruichi said bluntly, much to Ichigo's chagrin. Cracking a smile, she turned back to Ichigo as she put some pants on. "So tell me, was that the first time you've seen a woman naked before?"

"Second," Ichigo said before realizing it.

Yoruichi continued to smile. "Fifteen and you've already seen a woman naked. And from the look on your face," she said while narrowing her eyes. "I'd say you've done more than seen a woman naked…" When Ichigo blushed and looked away she knew she'd hit the mark. "Oh my. Fifteen and you've already gone to bed with a girl? Tell me, who is it?" she teased. "Is it Orihime?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Aww, I'm sure she'll be heartbroken to hear that," Yoruichi said. Even though she was teasing, she decided to dig a little deeper. She still wanted to know what it was that Ichigo was keeping from her and Kisuke and felt that this might help solve the riddle. "Was it your best friend, Tatsuki? Or one of your other classmates?"

"What? No!" Ichigo sputtered, suddenly feeling hot under the collar from having this woman dig into his lovelife. "Anyway, how'd you carry me here?" Yoruichi showed him the gadgets she used to carry the boy to safety. Yet the more Ichigo heard, the more it made him question his ally. "Yoruichi, you can change forms. You heal wounds and you've all sorts of gizmos. Just who exactly are you?"

Yoruichi stared at the boy intently for a moment before reaching into her pocket to pull something she grabbed off Ichigo's person. "The better question is…" she held up the bracelet. "Who exactly are you?"

The interrogation was interrupted when they felt a massive burst of spirit pressure. "This spiritual pressure!" Yoruichi gasped.

"It's him!" Ichigo said, recognizing the presence of the man who'd robbed him of his powers. As quickly as he could he got up, enduring the pain in his stomach.

"Ichigo, no!" Yoruichi protested.

"He's going after Hanataro and Rukia!" he insisted. "If I don't go, who else can save them?" he asked, grabbing her flight gadget.

Yoruichi watched him fly away into the distance and cursed the boy's impetuousness. "Fool!" Pocketing the bracelet she lifted from Ichigo, she followed him towards Rukia's cell, hoping she wasn't too late…

 _ **Much later…**_

"Phwaaa…" Ichigo breathed as he sank into the hot spring, relaxing after a long day of training. "This feels so good…"

To say that Ichigo's rescue attempt was disastrous was an understatement. Although he managed to reach Rukia and Hanataro in time to keep Byakuya from murdering the Squad Four healer, Yoruichi arrived and broke up the fight before Byakuya could release his zanpakuto. Despite Ichigo's insistence to leave the fight to him, Yoruichi shoved a drug into Ichigo's opened wound to knock him out, carrying him away before Byakuya could kill all of them.

When he recovered, Ichigo's anger was abated when Yoruichi told him of a way to become stronger in three days. She took him to a cave similar to the one Kisuke had under his shop and explained Bankai to the boy before letting him begin his training.

He noticed that his wounds began to heal the more he sat in the water. "Hey! What kind of hot spring is this?! Incredible!" He dunked his head underwater to heal the cuts on his face. When he came back up for air he saw Yoruichi standing at the edge of the spring. "How's the water?"

"It feels amazing," Ichigo breathed, sitting back.

"Good, you've earned it." Yoruichi reached for her own clothes. "I think I'll have a soak too." She stripped in front of Ichigo and sat down next to him in the hot spring. "So then…" she leaned uncomfortably close to Ichigo, giving him bedroom eyes. "Why don't you tell me more about this mystery girl of yours? Perhaps you can show me a little of what you gave her?"

Ichigo felt really hot and not because of the hot spring. As much as he liked the offer, he could tell that Yoruichi was still prying into his private affairs. "I have something I need to ask you," he said, hoping to get the perverted werecat from prying further. "This room reminds me a lot of the room beneath Urahara Shop."

Sitting back, Yoruichi nodded. "I imagined it would. He based it off this room after all."

"It was?"

"Of course. This was mine and Kisuke's secret playground. He built it secretly underneath the Sokyoku Hill."

"How'd he "secretly" build something this big?"

"Kisuke's always been crafty."

Ichigo frowned. "I knew it. I knew he was a Soul Reaper. He knew too much about this place for it to be coincidence."

"Yes, he was a former captain actually. He was the captain of Squad Twelve and the creator of its R&D department. He's always kept himself at a distance to everyone."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ichigo asked.

"It wasn't important. He has his reasons. Like I said, he's crafty." The two sat in silence before Yoruichi turned to the boy next to her. "What was that bracelet, Ichigo?" she asked bluntly.

"Why do you want to know?"

The werecat's golden eyes narrowed. She knew that Ichigo was on the defense and knew that she couldn't afford to lose his trust by future prying. "Never mind. I can tell that it's personal."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, grateful for his friend not prying to deeply. He didn't have a good excuse for the bracelet so he was afraid he might trip over his own words.

"Now then…" Yoruichi leaned forward again, her lips inching closer and closer to Ichigo's. "Why don't I show you my skills?" she teased. She knew that most men couldn't resist her charms.

But Ichigo was not most men and as badly as he wanted to accept, he just couldn't. He pushed her away and shook his head. "I'm sorry but…" his mind drifted to that night with Halibel under the fireworks. "I like someone else."

Yoruichi was surprised. Rare was the man who rejected her advances. ' _Whoever this girl is…Ichigo must really care for her. That or she has a better body than mine.'_ Finding a new respect for the boy, Yoruichi backed away, giving him a courteous nod before standing up. "You should get out soon and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be tougher than today."

Ichigo watched her go before sinking back down into the water. Looking down at his reflection, he couldn't help but think about his secret mentor, wishing she was here to help him.

"Halibel…"

To be continued

 **A.N.: Before you start writing how Ichigo should've given in to Yoruichi's advances: No. Ichigo is better than to cheat on Halibel like that. And besides, if he did give into temptation, he'd have to deal with a vengeful Halibel.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: This is a request by draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Chapter Thirteen  
_ _ **  
Two days later…  
**_ **Sokyoku Hill**

Everything Ichigo had gone through had led to this moment, the final showdown with his enemy, Rukia's older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. His black blade, the embodiment of his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu clashed with the man as he engaged the captain in a fast and furious duel.

Ichigo had arrived at just the last second to save Rukia, stopping the giant firebird with his zanpakuto. After Rukia's superior officer, Captain Ukitake, and his ally Kyoraku destroyed the Sokyoku, Ichigo tossed Rukia to Renji, who'd arrived after recovering from his defeat at the hands of Byakuya. After dispatching multiple lieutenants barehanded, Ichigo engaged Byakuya Kuchiki in open combat, their final battle beginning.

Though Ichigo got the upper hand with his Zangetsu's special ability, the Getsuga Tensho, Byakuya showed him how outclassed he was when he unleashed his Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Although Byakuya glowered in his impending victory, Ichigo surprised him by revealing he'd achieved Bankai himself, unleashing his sword's final form: Tensa Zangetsu.

And yet…something felt off.

As he dodged and evaded Byakuya's blades, Ichigo felt something stir within him. He didn't have time to dwell on it, but in the back of his mind, he started to feel afraid…

Ichigo unleashed the full speed of his enhanced power, catching Byakuya by surprise. "You said I wouldn't get another miracle. So what's this?" he asked before he slashed Byakuya in the chest.

Though he staggered backwards, Byakuya was still determined to strike down the impudent boy. "So I see. So that is your Bankai's power." Byakuya's eyes gleamed with bloodlust as he glared at Ichigo. 'Then I'll crush that power and you along with it!"

The blood dripping from Byakuya's wound glowed white as he summoned his petal blades. "Behold. This is Senbonzakura's true form, when it has abandoned all defense and commits itself only to killing an enemy," Byakuya proclaimed.

"Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The two combatants were surrounded by a cage of glowing pink swords. Byakuya reached out with his hand and a sword appeared in it. He saw the frightened look on Ichigo's face and stepped closer. "Don't be afraid. The swords will not attack you," he told the boy. However, he was wrong about what was scaring the teen.

The dark stirring inside Ichigo grew. In addition, his body started to feel strained, the fatigue of his nonstop fights setting in. "Ugh…" He recognized the sensation. It was the same feeling that he felt when he fought his shadow and when he was with Halibel…

Byakuya saw the boy stumble and was confused. He didn't judge the boy to be frightened so easily and could tell something was wrong. "What is the matter?" he asked as he slumped forward. When Ichigo didn't answer, Byakuya decided to end the fight once and for all. He thought for a moment that Ichigo was setting him up with a feint but went in for the kill anyway. "This ends here." He lunged forward and brought his sword down to cut through Ichigo's head like a melon.

But Ichigo surprised him when he moved. He didn't bring his black blade up to block though. Instead, Ichigo stunned the captain when he reached out with his bare hand and caught his glowing blade. "What?"

" _ **You fool**_ ," said the boy in a dark, mysterious voice. " _ **Throwing yourself into a fight you can't possibly win? What would your girlfriend think?**_ "

"How?" Byakuya gawked. "Who are you?" When Ichigo looked up, his eyes widened with horror.

The boy's eyes were black and yellow. And growing on the side of his face was a Hollow mask. " _ **Who am I? I have no name!**_ "

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Hueco Mundo; Halibel's Room**

Inside her room, Halibel was sleeping, resting comfortably on a huge bed. Her rest was disturbed, however, when she suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. She didn't know why but she could sense something terrible.

Something had happened to Ichigo.

Getting out of bed, Halibel tried to shake the feeling she'd woken up to. Despite the fact that her student was literally worlds away, Halibel felt a dark shift in the air, as if something unnatural had been awakened. "What's happened?" she asked herself.

Then she remembered something she'd neglected to think about. When she met Ichigo after his training, she noticed something different about him. At first she thought it was just his increased strength but his spiritual pressure felt darker, much like a Hollow's.

Halibel gasped as a revelation hit her. She cursed her lack of insight. She hadn't thought about exactly how Kisuke Urahara helped him get his powers back. There was only one recourse since he'd lost his Soul Reaper powers and that was to make him undergo Hollowfication.

She didn't know how but she knew that the boy was in danger from himself. She squeezed her fists, cursing her helplessness. She hated herself for not going to help him, her cheeks burning from her cowardice.

"Ichigo…" she whispered as she sat down in her chair. "Please be safe…"

But for now, all the Arrancar could do was wait.

 _ **Much later…  
**_ **Sokyoku Hill**

Ichigo stood next to Renji as they stared down the traitorous captain, Souske Aizen, and his two compatriots, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Though Ichigo had been victorious with one battle, he'd ended up fighting another one right after.

His fight with Byakuya had become interrupted when his Inner Hollow took over, fighting the captain blow for blow. The Hollowfied Ichigo managed to get in a critical hit with a black Getsuga Tensho before Ichigo fought for control of his body back. Byakuya watched in amazement as Ichigo endured a mental Jekyll/Hyde struggle for his own body before coming back to the forefront to finish the fight.

The two unleashed their final attacks and Ichigo ended up the victor. Byakuya, taking too deep a wound, dropped to his knees and gave the fight to Ichigo, telling him to finish him off so that he could die with what dignity he had. But Ichigo refused. It wasn't Byakuya who was his enemy, after all, but the law of the Soul Society. Touched by Ichigo's drive, Byakuya agreed to not pursue Rukia anymore before collapsing.

Reunited with his friends, Ichigo let Orihime heal his wounds before they were contacted by one of the lieutenants who informed them of the mastermind behind Rukia's execution: Souske Aizen. Sensing them back up on the Sokyoku Hill, Ichigo raced back up and saved Renji and Rukia before Aizen could kill them.

"You ready, Ichigo?" Renji asked while he prepared his final attack. "This move will only work once but if it hits, Aizen will be vulnerable."

Ichigo prepared himself. He'd mostly recovered his strength thanks to Orihime and he was ready to strike down his man. He took Halibel's lesson to heart. This was the man who'd been the cause of much of his grief. Ichigo would show him no quarter.

Making a stance, Renji gathered what strength he had. "This is gonna sting, Zabimaru. Just grit your teeth and bear with it." He stabbed the broken sword into the ground. "Higa Zekkô!"

The broken pieces of Zabimaru that lay around Aizen glowed red before rising up. Before Aizen could react, the blades converged on him, the man disappearing in a cloud of dust. Seeing his chance, Ichigo charged forward before they even hit their mark, certain that his speed wouldn't fail him. Reaching Aizen he swung with all his might.

Aizen caught it with his bare hand.

Ichigo was stunned. He couldn't believe what was happening. How was Aizen that strong?

The captain took a swing at the exposed Ichigo but the boy's reflexes were sharp enough to help him dodge the blow, narrowly avoiding being cut in half. Aizen let go of Ichigo's sword and noted the tiny cut on his palm. He gave the boy a chilling smile. "She taught you well," he praised.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "What?"

 _SHUNK!_

An intense pain filled Ichigo's innards. Looking down, he saw Aizen's sword sticking out of his stomach. His head turned in horror to see Aizen standing directly behind him. Ichigo had never even seen him move!

"But not good enough."

Pulling his sword out of Ichigo, Aizen watched the boy crumple to the ground before turning his attention to Rukia and Renji. Ichigo could do nothing but lay on the ground as he watched events progress, unable to even move.

Ichigo watched as Aizen cut down Renji and move to obtain his prime objective from Rukia: an object hidden inside her Konpaku by Kisuke called the Hogyoku. Captain Komamura attempted to stop him but even he was defeated with a single spell. Aizen extracted the Hogyoku from Rukia, leaving Gin to finish her off. Byakuya arrived and took the blow in her place, saving his sister.

The other captains arrived but even they failed to keep the traitors from escaping. Helped by the Menos of Hueco Mundo, Aizen and his allies were lifted up by their Nagaciôn. Discarding his glasses, Aizen took one last look at his enemies as he stood with his minions.

"Farewell, Soul Reapers." His eyes turned to the defeated Ichigo. "Goodbye, Ryoka boy. You were most interesting for a Human."

Ichigo watched the man leave before grimacing, his mind turning back to what Aizen had said.

" _She taught you well…"_

Ichigo's hands squeezed into fists. "Halibel…" he groaned. Aizen's words had left him feeling betrayed.

' _Whose side are you on?'_

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: This is a request by draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Chapter Fourteen_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Squad Thirteen**

Ichigo sat next to the window, watching the moon rise in the dark sky, night having fallen upon the Soul Society. His hand would often go to his stomach, feeling the scar left by Aizen's sword. Orihime had healed him but the scar still remained, a reminder of his defeat. His friends slept in their own private rooms provided by Rukia's commanding officer, Captain Ukitake.

Now that Aizen's treachery was exposed, Rukia's death penalty had been lifted, the Head-Captain apologizing to the girl for so blindly following Central 46's orders. Ichigo was grateful that his friends weren't hurt badly. Chad was still a little injured by from his fight with Kyoraku but he'd recover.

Sitting in the dark room, Ichigo continued to stare out at the night. Everything felt so serene…

Everything, except for Ichigo.

Ichigo's thoughts were in turmoil. The most pressing issue was his Inner Hollow. Despite pushing him back down into his subconscious, Ichigo could still feel him deep inside his soul. Every once and a while he could feel a dark shiver course through him, as if the creature would take over at any moment. He felt vulnerable and alone. He couldn't tell his friends and burden him with his problem. Not for the first time, he wished that his mentor was here.

More importantly, Ichigo wanted answers. Aizen's words had shaken him up. It was very clear to Ichigo that he was aware of Ichigo's relationship to Halibel and it made Ichigo question Halibel's motives. She'd told him when they first met that her reasons for training Ichigo were her own but not once did she ever tell him what her own reasons were, which led Ichigo to wonder if Halibel's reasons were actually Aizen's.

"I wish she was here so I could ask her…" Ichigo muttered, wondering if now Halibel was his enemy.

He heard a knock at the door and turned as it opened. "Sitting in the dark? That's not like you," Rukia teased, turning on the light.

"Oh, hey, Rukia. I couldn't sleep."

Rukia sat down on the bed next to him. She wore a kimono supplied by her brother, who'd apologized to Rukia for his actions. The two remained silent for a while before Rukia worked up the courage to ask him something she'd wanted to ask for weeks. "Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

Ichigo turned to see that Rukia had a serious face. "What is it?"

"Who was that woman I saw you with? The night that I was captured by Byakuya and Renji, you were sparring with a Hollow."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. He'd no idea that Rukia had spied on them while they were sparring. Filled with shame at his deceit, Ichigo turned away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you…"

Rukia put a hand on his arm, giving him a gentle smile. She knew that this was clearly deeply personal to Ichigo but she knew that it was time for the boy to tell the truth for once. "You can tell me now."

Sighing, Ichigo turned back to Rukia and confessed to everything. He told her about the night he met Halibel and how she trained him, letting him get revenge on Grand Fisher and even about their romantic night during the festival. He even apologized for using the sleeping powder on Rukia.

"Well, I had thought that something was up. You were growing too strong for it to be just coincidence. But Ichigo," her smile disappeared and her tone grew more serious. "This is going to be a problem. It'd obvious that she's one of Aizen's soldiers."

Ichigo scowled. He knew how this might look to one of the captains. "Are you going to tell the others?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. I can tell that you trust her, Ichigo. From the way you described her, she doesn't sound like she was trying to brainwash you. So I'll keep quiet for now. But Ichigo," she grew more concerned. "I don't know what will happen if the captains learn of this…"

Sweat dripped down the side of Ichigo's head as more dread filled his heart. Considering their treatment of Rukia just for saving his life, he'd no doubt their punishment for his crime of associating with Halibel would be severe. "I don't know what to do…" he admitted. "I don't think she's my enemy but…"

Silence filled the room again. Rukia didn't know what to tell her friend. She trusted his judgement but this was still a serious matter. "Just remember the next time you meet her: you're enemies now."

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh, knowing deep down that she was right. "I know…"

Rukia could tell this was weighing heavily on his shoulders. Knowing there was no easy answer for him, she patted his shoulder. "Get some rest," she told him as she got up. "You need your rest."

Ichigo watched her leave before lying down in bed. It'd felt good to finally confess to someone about his relationship with Halibel but the doubt still remained in his mind.

Turning over, Ichigo fell into a restless sleep, feeling the call of his Inner Hollow from deep within…

 _ **Days later…  
**_ **Karakura Town; Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo lay on his own bed. He'd been through so much that it felt foreign to him. It was hard to go from a life-or-death rescue mission to his normal life, even with his normal Hollow hunting. Though he was disappointed that Rukia did not return with him and his friends, he understood that she was a Soul Reaper and belonged in the Soul Society; Kon was devastated but Ichigo didn't really care.

He was dozing off to sleep when he glanced at the bracelet around his wrist. Yoruichi had given it back, stating that she could wait until Ichigo was ready to tell her what it was, though from the look in her eye Ichigo surmised that she figured out it was a communication device. He was glad that she didn't hand it over to Kisuke at least.

Speaking of Kisuke, Ichigo had grown to be more distrustful of the shopkeeper. Although the man had apologized for all that he put Ichigo and Rukia through, Ichigo had not quite forgiven him for leaving him in the dark about so many things. He wanted to vent his anger at Kisuke at the time but held his tongue since he really just wanted to go home.

The boy went rigid when he saw the jewel in the bracelet turn green. ' _She's here!'_ At once Ichigo felt both elated and fearful. He wanted to see Halibel again but was still full of doubt about her. But he knew that he had to get the truth and that if Halibel was indeed his enemy, he'd be ready for a fight. Grabbing the combat pass Captain Ukitake gave him, he popped out of his Human body and shot through the air towards the mountain that had his training ground.

Walking through the forest up to the spot, Ichigo's heart pounded in his chest. He'd so many questions for her. Was she really his friend? Was she training him on Aizen's orders? How much did the man know about them? And most importantly: what was Ichigo to her?

The feelings of anxiety and fear reached a crescendo when he reached the spot. There, sitting on a stump with her back to him, was Halibel.

The woman's ears perked when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, the woman smiled behind her mask to see Ichigo alive and well. "You came back," she said softly as she walked towards him.

"I promise, didn't I?" Ichigo couldn't help but grinned. Before Halibel could get too close, Ichigo held up a hand to stop her. "Wait."

Halibel stopped and saw the determined expression on Ichigo's face. She nodded, knowing what was on Ichigo's mind. "I suppose everything has become much more complicated, hasn't it?" she said coyly. "You and I stand on opposite sides of a growing war."

"Halibel, be straight with me. Do you work for Aizen?"

"I do," Halibel replied, much to Ichigo's dismay. "He is my master. I serve as one of his elite warriors. It was he who saved me and my friends and turned us into Arrancars to give us greater power."

The boy could feel his heart sink at her words. He'd hoped that Halibel had nothing to do with Aizen. Looking at the ground, Ichigo sighed. "Halibel, tell me: why did you train me? Was it because of Aizen?"

"No," Halibel answered adamantly. "I swear to you, Ichigo, Aizen has nothing to do with this. With us."

"Then how does he know about us? He practically shouted it to me on the Sokyoku Hill," he pointed out.

Halibel hesitated, looking away. 'I…I don't know. Aizen visits Hueco Mundo in secret but I've told him nothing about you. I'd no idea he knew about us until…"

Ichigo saw the sad look in her eyes. "What happened?"

"After he returned to Hueco Mundo, he called for me…"

 _Halibel's heels clicked against the black-tiled floor as she entered the throne room. She was surprised to see how empty it was. Usually there was a score of newly created Arrancars gathered whenever Halibel arrived. Though it would be inaccurate to say that the throne room was completely empty…_

 _Sitting on the throne was Souske Aizen. He'd shed his Haori for a white overcoat and had discarded his glasses, showing off a bolder image that suited his charismatic personality. "Good evening, Halibel," Aizen greeted as Halibel took a knee. "I see you've been training hard."_

 _"Yes, my lord," Halibel replied. "My Fracci_ _ó_ _ns and I have been working diligently every day in preparation."_

 _"That is quite good to hear." Aizen rested his head on his hand and gave her a knowing smile. "And what of Ichigo? He has benefited well from your training, has he not?"_

 _"Yes, he-" Halibel's eyes widened in horror when she realized just what Aizen had said. She looked up and saw the smile on Aizen's face, knowing her secret was out. "My lord, I…I don't-"_

 _"Don't what?" Aizen asked. "Know what I'm talking about? Perhaps this will refresh your memory…" he snapped his fingers and an image formed on one of the walls below his throne._

 _Halibel stared in disbelief at the sight of her and Ichigo having sex. She knew that she'd been busted in the worst of ways. 'My lord!" she dropped to her knee again and prayed that Aizen wouldn't kill her then and there for treachery. "I can explain!"_

 _"There's no need," Aizen said. 'I'm not mad. In fact, I'm rather impressed. Under two months of your tutelage Ichigo Kurosaki has grown quite remarkably. Imagine his growth if he was here where you could train him properly."_

 _The Espada blinked. "My lord?'_

 _Aizen stood up and smiled down at Halibel, his eyes a mystery. "When you next meet him, bring him to me. You have his trust. Failing that, bring him by force. I will…persuade him into joining our cause," he said, his malicious intent clear._

 _"Yes…Lord Aizen…" Halibel said before quickly leaving, her mind filled with terror._

Ichigo listened to Halibel's story, stunned at the knowledge that Aizen knew how intimate they were. He also noticed that Halibel's hands were trembling. "What are you going to do?" he asked, his hand twitching, ready to grab for Zangetsu if Halibel decided to carry out Aizen's orders.

Walking away from Ichigo, Halibel stood next to a stump, her hand tracing the rings. "I don't want to…" she admitted. "I do not want to think of what Lord Aizen has planned for you." She turned back to Ichigo with sadness in her eyes. "You asked me once why I wanted to train you, did you not?"

"Yeah…"

Turning back to the stump, Halibel continued to trace the rings, her thoughts clouded with her own insecurities. "I am strong. There are those who are stronger than me but I detest them. I wanted someone who could walk beside me, who could be my friend and perhaps more…" she turned back to Ichigo. Even though her face was covered, he knew she was smiling lovingly at him. "I found you." She finally shook her head. "I will not bring you to Lord Aizen. Even if we are enemies, I cannot let you fall into his hands. What he's done to my fellow Hollows…" she shivered as she remembered some of Aizen's experiments.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked. He was relieved to hear that Halibel wouldn't drag him to Aizen but he was afraid of what would happen if she showed up in Hueco Mundo empty handed. As Halibel sat down on the stump he noticed that she was trembling again. "Halibel, what's wrong?"

Despite being so calm and levelheaded Halibel couldn't hide her fear. "Something has happened. I do not know how it happened but…"

Ichigo walked over to Halibel and crouched down, taking hold of Halibel's trembling hand. He'd never seen her so scared before. "Halibel, what is it? If you can't go back to Hueco Mundo you can stay here."

"No, that is not why I am terrified…"

"Then what is it?"

The blonde Arrancar was silent, staring off in the distance for a moment before turning back again to face Ichigo. She then said three words; just three worlds that would forever change Ichigo's world.

"Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.: This is a request Draxon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 **Ichigo and Halibel's Training Ground**

With one sentence, Ichigo's blood turned to ice. His brain came to a screeching halt as it tried to process what Halibel just told him. His legs suddenly wobbled as he struggled to stand. He sat down on the stump and tried to control his breathing, his eyes wide with shock.

Halibel…was pregnant?

Controlling his breathing, Ichigo looked at Halibel. For the first time in his life, he saw his mentor with fear in her eyes. He knew from the look on her face that this was no lie; there was no deception in her eyes. "Are…are you sure?" he managed to say, his voice a whisper.

The Arrancar nodded. "I am. I started to vomit when I woke up in the morning. No easy task to do when your face is covered," she lamented, pointing to her mask fragment. "But more importantly than that…" she grabbed Ichigo's hand and put it over her stomach. "Feel."

As his fingers brushed her smooth belly, Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated. For a moment, he sensed nothing from the Arrancar at all. Then…

 _Ba-bump!_

Ichigo froze again. He knew what he felt within Halibel: a second heartbeat. It was true. Halibel was carrying his child. He turned away, unsure of what to say. Like Halibel, he was afraid. It was bad enough that he had been trained by one of Aizen's soldiers but now she was carrying his child. What would everyone say when they found out? ' _I can't hide this. Not forever…'_ He turned back to Halibel and reached out to grab her hand.

The blonde squeezed Ichigo's hand gently. She knew that it was a huge bomb to drop on him but he needed to know. She was unaccustomed to fear and dread but now all she could feel was the foreign sensation of terror. She'd never heard of an Arrancar becoming pregnant. She didn't even think she could become pregnant in the first place; it was a hard fact to counter considering there was a giant hole in her womb.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked before he changed his question. "What are _we_ going to do?" He'd hoped that Halibel wouldn't do something desperate and drag Ichigo to Aizen to save herself from her master's wrath.

Halibel hung her head. "I don't know…" she admitted. It was bad enough that she was caught red handed having intercourse with her enemy. Now she was carrying his child. "I cannot return to Hueco Mundo," she finally said. "If I return without you, Lord Aizen will punish me. And if he finds out I'm with child…" Halibel couldn't finish the sentence.

She knew what her master was capable of. She'd witnessed several of Aizen's experiments with Hollowfication. If he knew that Halibel had Ichigo's child within her then there was no doubt he'd perform all kinds of twisted experiments on the baby.

"Does he know?" Ichigo asked.

"I do not know for certain. Although since he knew of your training, it stands to reason he'll put two-and-two together sooner or later. But if I return without you, I'll have to give up the child or risk punishment."

Ichigo touched her cheek and turned her head to face him. "Halibel, you can't go back to him."

"I know…" Halibel said. She knew that it was a huge sacrifice, to give up her position as an Espada for the sake of both Ichgigo and their unborn child. But Halibel was rather familiar with sacrifice. "But where can I go? There is nowhere that is safe for me."

"You can stay here, with me," Ichigo insisted.

"How?" Halibel asked.

Getting up, Ichigo thought hard about his next move, knowing that he was walking on thin ice. He knew the one person that he could go to for help, but the consequence would be exposing his friendship to Halibel. But when he turned back and stared into her emerald eyes and thought of their child, Ichigo knew it was time to face the music. "There's someone who might be able to help us…"

 _ **Later…**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke sat in a rocking chair and watched the sun go down. Yoruichi lay in his lap, returned to her black cat form for now. They'd discussed much about what'd happened in the Soul Society, particularly Ichigo's bracelet. "And you're sure?" Kisuke asked.

"Definitely. The jewel in the middle was a communication device. But that was all I could figure out. I didn't have time to further examine it while I was training Ichigo."

The shopkeeper tilted his hat back and hummed. "So Mr. Kurosaki has some secrets. Perhaps we should keep a closer eye on him…"

Yoruichi raised her head and stared off at the side of the street in disbelief. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Really? How so?"

"Look to your left."

Turning his head, the shopkeeper was baffled when he saw his protégé approach the shop. Beside him was a woman clad in white, with blonde hair and mocha-dark skin. Though the front of her face was covered, Kisuke recognized the bits of Hollow mask peeking through. "Is that what I think it is?" he gaped.

Keeping hold of Halibel's hand, Ichigo gulped. "Kisuke. We need your help."

The shopkeeper was caught off guard but only for an instant. Setting Yoruichi on the ground, the bucket hat wearing Soul Reaper narrowed his eyes and pointed into the shop. "You've some explaining to do, Mr. Kurosaki…" he said with angry eyes.

Ichigo was starting to regret his decision already…

 _ **Minutes later…**_ **Kisuke's living room**

"I see," Kisuke said after Ichigo confessed to everything. Beside him sat Yoruichi and Tessai, both staring at Ichigo's companion with cautions looks. Halibel, knowing their distrust, merely sat next to Ichigo in silence, her zanpakuto on the table where the others could see it. "Well, suddenly everything adds up. We were wondering how you were so strong to begin with," Kisuke said, his tone uncharacteristicly low. "And that would explain your smell."

"Smell?"

Yoruichi piped in. "You can't smell it, Ichigo, since your senses aren't as honed as ours. But to the three of us, you reek of Hollow."

"But more importantly, Ichigo, this complicates things," Kisuke said. Flippng his fan, he hid his face behind it and stared deeply at Ichigo. "How do you think the Thirteen Court Guard Squads' going to respond to this?"

"Kisuke, I have nothing to do with Aizen!" Ichigo insisted.

"He is telling you the truth," Halibel added. "My decision to train Ichigo was my own. Souske Aizen had nothing to do with this."

Sitting back on his cushion, Kisuke simply glared at Halibel from behind his fan. "As much as I'd like to believe that, I'm afraid that your word carries little weight."

When Kisuke brought his gaze back to Ichigo the boy shivered from his scrupulous gaze. "You don't trust me?" Ichigo asked.

"In a nutshell? No. I don't." Flipping his fan shut, Kisuke took off his hat. "Quite frankly, Mr. Kurosaki, I'm a bit disappointed."

Tessai coughed. "Ichigo, this is serious. You have a connection with a Hollow. And one of our enemy's soldiers at that. Add into the fact that she's carrying your child and you've a recipe for disaster. There's no way the Head-Captain and the others won't find out about this. And even if you two are telling the truth, they will consider your judgement compromised by her."

"You should have told us about her straight away, Ichigo," Kisuke said in an angry tone. "You might have had your reasons but it's never a good idea to keep secrets when you're asking for help."

Yoruichi turned and was a little put off by Kisuke's angry face. It was a bit out of character for him. "Kisuke, aren't you being a little harsh?"

Ichigo balled his hands into fists as anger rose inside of him. If Kisuke was going to be abrasive, Ichigo could do it too. "Keep secrets? Like you, Mr. Former-Captain?" he retorted. "Considering half the things you forgot to tell me before I went to the Soul Society, I think I was right to not tell you."

Kisuke nodded. "Yes, Ichigo, I withheld certain information from you. You weren't ready at the time and the clock was ticking, however. But before you accuse me of lying, answer me this: if I had told you what I'd left out back then, would you still have wanted to save Rukia?"

"Of course! I'd have saved Rukia no matter what!" Ichigo shouted. "What would you have done if you'd known about Halibel?" he asked.

"I'd have let you die in the street where Byakuya Kuchiki left you."

Both Yoruichi and Tessai looked at Kisuke appalled. "Boss! You can't mean that!" Tessai insisted.

"You're being too harsh on Ichigo!" Yoruichi turned to face Halibel. "He might have kept her a secret but that's only because he cared about her, not because he was being manipulated by Aizen."

But Kisuke held up a hand and silenced the two before addressing Ichigo. "I am upset, Ichigo. Let me tell you why, so that there is no misunderstanding between the two of us." Kisuke reached for the table and grabbed a hot cup of tea. Looking down at his murky reflection, he paused to remember better times. "As you know, I was a captain in the Soul Society. So was Yoruichi. Tessai was the head of the Kidō corp. as well. We had friends, family, men whom we looked after and comrades whom we valued. Then in one night, Souske Aizen took that from us. Our lives have been forever ruined because of him. His scheming led to so many of our friends suffering and we were left to flee after we were tried on trumped-up charges because of him. And in that hundred years of absence that man has had free reign to do as he pleases."

"It's not that I'm angry that you kept your friendship to this woman from us. It's that I can no longer trust you which has me so upset. You have the capabilities to surpass many of the captains. Your strength will be a vital asset in the battles to come. But now…now we cannot have faith in you anymore. The hard truth of the matter is that you are compromised." His face softened and he calmed down a little. "You two might be telling the truth about Aizen. If I wanted, I could use several interrogative techniques to ascertain the truth from you, Ichigo but I believe you when you say you had no knowledge about Aizen. But the truth is that it makes little difference. The way Aizen operates makes me question everything. Sure, you two had no knowledge of him knowing about you being together but for all we know this could be some part of some bigger scheme. If he knows about you two then he knows about your child. Now that you've not one but two people in danger of his reach, Ichigo, you're vulnerable to him. This makes it hard for me to want to help you, Ichigo. Because helping you now might help Aizen later on." Finally, he sighed and sipped his tea.

Halibel had held her piece long enough. She pointed an accusing finger at the shopkeeper. "You claim that your hand would not have affected the outcome, Kisuke Urahara. That is a lie and you know it," she said.

"Excuse me?" Kisuke blinked.

"It feels a little hypocritical, don't you think?" Halibel subjected. "You only do things when you're forced to. The fact that you don't act until the very last moment makes you as much responsible for this as much as Aizen."

"How do you mean?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Your goal in putting the Hogyoku inside of Rukia Kuchiki was to keep it hidden. You knew that Aizen would want it and that letting Byakuya Kuchiki take her away would only let it fall into his hands. You could have stopped them yourself. Instead you held back and let Ichigo do the fighting and only intervened when he lost. Furthermore, if getting the Hogyoku back was such a priority then why didn't you go with him instead of leaving him ill-prepared for a suicide mission?"

Both Yoruichi and Tessai were forced to nod at Halibel's logic, noting how sharp the Arrancar was. Scratching his stubble, Kisuke knew that the woman had him there. "Touché, I guess. You're quite the sharp one." The shopkeeper stood up. "Maybe you've a point."

"Then you'll help us?"

"We'll keep quiet about this for now. In the meantime, I'll create a Gigai for your friend here. Yoruichi and Tessai can fetch her some clothes. She'll have to stay with you at your place, Ichigo."

Yoruichi grinned. Taking a good look at Ichigo's friend, she understood very well why Ichigo was so enamored with her. Especially taking into account her…assets. "I bet your dad will love this," she chuckled.

The three Soul Reapers left, leaving Ichigo and Halibel alone. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "That almost got ugly," he said. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"You've done enough for me. It was the least I could do." Halibel reached for Ichigo's hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, Ichigo. I know what a burden this all is for you."

"You're my friend, Halibel. I don't abandon my friends."

Behind her mask, Halibel smiled lovingly…

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon. To all of the people who questioned how Halibel could be pregnant when she has a hole in her womb, let me point out that this isn't the first time I've written Halibel getting knocked up and nobody said anything before, so I really don't get why everyone is making a huff of it now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

 _ **Later that night…  
**_ **Ichigo's House**

Sitting on the bed, Ichigo waited for Halibel as the Arrancar took a shower, the woman inside a Gigai created by Kisuke. The boy was spared having to introduce Halibel to his family, at least temporarily, when he came home to find that his father and sisters weren't home. He found a note that said that Isshin had taken the girls camping for the night, giving Ichigo the run of the place for the night.

As he sat on the bed, turning over the combat pass in his hands, he went over the conversation he had with Kisuke earlier…

 _"And you're sure?" Kisuke asked, sitting down with Ichigo while Yoruichi helped Halibel pick out clothes for her Gigai. "You're certain you felt a heartbeat?"_

 _The Substitute nodded. "I'm certain. But how can that be?" He thought about what he knew about pregnancy from his dad's clinic. "She should only be pregnant for a few weeks. And also…um…how can she be pregnant when she has a hole in her womb."_

 _"Hmm…" Sitting back, Kisuke tapped his chin with his fan as he thought about it. "Well, I can't be sure how she got pregnant. It's not exactly like I can conduct a control experiment. I've a few ideas though but I think we need to deal with the situation at hand, rather than dwell on how it happened. As for your first question though, I think I do have a good idea. If my knowledge of pregnancy is correct, the baby should just be a mass of cells. However, Arrancars possess an ability called High-Speed Regeneration. It's very likely that Halibel's recovery speed is accelerating the baby's gestation. She won't have to wait nine months to give birth but that also creates more problems. Because her energy is diverted in accelerating the baby's growth, there can be major consequences if she were to fight right now."_

 _Ichigo nodded, understanding now why Halibel was so frightened when they met. It wasn't just because she was carrying her enemy's child; it was because she could not protect the child while carrying it. Sipping his tea, Ichigo decided to voice another concern. "Kisuke…what do you think the captains will do if they find out?"_

 _Kisuke scratched his chin again, his face grim. "Now that's the big question. I believe you when you say that Aizen had nothing to do with her training you. And given your honest nature I'm sure Yamamoto might see the truth of the matter. But as I said before, Ichigo, you're dangerously vulnerable and compromised. Not only that, a child between a Soul Reaper and Arrancar?" He put down his fan and stared at Ichigo sternly. "Are you prepared if they decide to take drastic measures?"_

 _"Yes," Ichigo said without hesitation. "I promised myself I'd protect Halibel and our child."_

 _The shopkeeper nodded. "Well, I figured you'd say that. Just prepare yourself, Ichigo. It's a question of when, not if." He and the boy turned when Halibel and Yoruichi returned. The Arrancar, now in Urahara's Gigai, wore a black shirt and jeans. "How is the Gigai?" he asked, interested in his handiwork since he'd never made one for an Arrancar before._

 _"Adequate," Halibel said, her face freed of her mask fragment. "Shall we go, Ichigo?"_

 _"Yeah." He got up and looked at Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Thanks, you guys. I'm…I'm sorry. About everything."_

 _Kisuke gave the boy a sympathetic smile. "And I'm sorry we gave you no reason to trust us."_

 _Grabbing hold of Halibel's hand, Ichigo led her out of the shop, the ex-Soul Reaper and his companion watching them leave…_

The door opened, causing Ichigo to snap out of his doldrums. Wrapped in a white towel, Halibel walked over to the boy, her hair still wet from the shower. "How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked her.

"Better. A shower always does wonders to relieve some stress, even if it's temporary." She sat down on the bed and sighed. "I just hope my Fraccións are okay…"

"Your what?"

"Right, I forgot that there is much about our forces you don't know. I am among the Espada, Aizen's ten greatest warriors. Each Espada is allowed to take subordinates under their wing. Some choose one, other's choose many. The three who are under my command have been with me since we became Arrancars." Halibel looked out the window, her mind in other places. "I told them to flee Las Noches when I discovered I was pregnant. I pray they're safe."

"You really care for them, don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"I do." She turned back to Ichigo and smiled. "And I care for you."

Ichigo leaned forward and caressed Halibel's cheek. "I'll protect you, Halibel, I promise."

Halibel kept quiet. Part of her felt guilty for putting Ichigo in this position. He was only fifteen, barely even a man by most standards and now not only was he a Soul Reaper but he was about to become a father. "I'm sorry…" she said.

"For what?"

"You trusted me. And now I've put you in a compromising position to where none of your allies can trust you. And worse, if the Soul Society were to become aware of us, you could be in more danger."

Ichigo reached out and caressed her cheek. "Halibel, you have done nothing wrong. When I was in the Soul Society, every time I felt like I was on the verge of death I'd think of you. You gave me the strength to survive," he said softly. He could feel the emotions he had for Halibel boil over and having her alone with him made his heart soar.

"Ichigo…" Halibel whispered before Ichigo pulled her into his arms, her towel loosening. She saw the tender look in his eyes and smiled.

"Halibel…I…" Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. He could fight Hollows all the live long day but matter of the heart were a harder fight. He knew what he felt for this woman and needed to say it. "I love you."

Hearing Ichigo confess his love made Halibel want to swoon. Her cheeks blushed at the confession and she cupped his face with her soft hands. "And I love you, Ichigo. I love you so much."

Passions boiled over and the two lovers kissed. Halibel pressed Ichigo down onto his back. She reached for her towel and ripped it from her body, showing Ichigo her wet, naked body. Ichigo sat up and lifted his arms as Halibel grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Tugging it off of him, she pulled him close and kissed him again, her body filled with a lustful fire. She'd found the one she'd wanted, her companion and lover. Now that she knew for certain who her heart belonged to, she was going to let her passions run wild.

Ichigo's tongue collided with Halibel's, moaning into her luscious lips from the feel of her huge breasts pushed against his chest. Halibel ran her hands through Ichigo's orange hair as she glued her lips together with his. She shivered when his fingers cupped her round ass, her body feeling more sensitive than usual.

The two lovers got off the bed for a moment. Getting down on her knees, Halibel grabbed Ichigo's pants and pulled them down, smiling when she saw Ichigo's cock already standing at attention. "Well, someone's eager."

Ichigo smiled at his blonde lover, the same lustful fire in his eyes as hers. He tilted his head back as Halibel opened her mouth and licked the underside of Ichigo's cock, tasting his manmeat. She looked back up and saw Ichigo eyeing her huge breasts and couldn't help but chuckle. "I think I know what you want," she said with a smirk. Leaning back, she cupped her huge bosom. "You want to fuck my tits again, don't you?"

The boy answered by gripping his cock and sliding it into her cleavage, the rapture of her twin globes surrounding his cock absolute bliss to him. Halibel squeezed her tits tighter as Ichigo thrust into her tits, her body heating up from Ichigo fucking her sensitive puppies. Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders while he slid his cock in and out of her tits, the pleasure of her soft globes wrapping around him pure bliss.

Sticking her tongue out, Halibel licked the head of Ichigo's manhood as it poked out of her tits, tasting the thick pre-cum that dribbled from the tip. Her pussy began to get wet as her mind was filled with lewd thoughts. Her tits were so sensitive and Ichigo being so rough with them was making her horny as hell.

Ichigo was a bit disappointed when Halibel let go of her breasts to let Ichigo out of her fleshy prison, his cock near the point of eruption. But his dissatisfaction ended when Halibel sat him down on the bed and got down on her knees before she wrapped her lips around him and sucked him off. "Ohhhh!" Ichigo had to admit, this was better than any dream.

"Mmmmh!" Halibel moaned, loving the taste of Ichigo's cock in her mouth, her head bobbing back and forth. Her jaw was stretched by Ichigo's thick girth but it made her want him all the more. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat but kept going, suppressing her gag reflex so she could taste the pleasure of giving the boy a deep throat.

His hand on her head, Ichigo moaned, her wet orifice surrounding his cock. The woman kept swallowing more and more of his cock until her chin touched his balls. "Ohhh! Halibel!" he moaned, the pleasure too much to bear. "I'm gonna blow!" Pushing Halibel down until he'd stuffed every inch of his cock down her throat, Ichigo let loose in her mouth.

Halibel gagged as her mouth was flooded with spunk, feeling Ichigo's seed shoot down her throat. She was on the verge of choking when Ichigo finally let go of her head. Pulling back, she tasted the remainder of the cum in her mouth and licked her lips, swallowing the last of Ichigo's thick treat.

Ichigo breathed heavily before regaining his composure. He saw the panting, tired look on Halibel's face and felt a little bad. "Sorry," he said. "I kinda lost control there."

"Don't worry, Ichigo," Halibel said as she stood up and got on the bed. "I know how you can repay me." She got on her hands and knees and thrust her ass into his face. "I tasted you. Why don't you eat me out?"

Tantalized by Halibel's phat ass, Ichigo palmed her juicy cheeks, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh. Spreading her wet hole with his lips, Ichigo stared at her pink pussy, his cock starting to rise again from such an erotic sight. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth…

"Ah!" Halibel gasped when she felt Ichigo's lips touch her wet pussy. She clutched the sheets to his bed as Ichigo's tongue slid into her honeypot, tasting her wet hole. "Ahhhh…" she moaned as Ichigo ate her out. Despite being a novice at giving a woman oral, Ichigo made Halibel moan lewdly as his tongue explored the depths of her womanhood. The scent and taste of a woman's flower intoxicated Ichigo. He eagerly tasted her juices and licked the woman's insides for more, eager to hear her moan more lewdly. He wanted to know all of the sounds Halibel could make.

Taking his tongue out of Halibel's pussy, Ichigo pressed two fingers into her hole and pushed into her, Halibel's folds giving way with ease. Halibel's grip on the sheets tightened as Ichigo's fingers plunged into her cunt, sweat beading down her back. "Ohhh…" went Halibel when Ichigo scissored his fingers. "More…" she panted, her back arching when Ichigo started to finger-fuck her pussy.

Halibel's pussy began to make dirty sounds as Ichigo pushed his fingers in and out of her cunt, his hand soaked in her juices. Seeing her ass shake from his fingering, Ichigo got a dirty ideas.

"OH!" Halibel gasped when Ichigo spanked her. She turned her head and grinned. "You dirty boy. More…" she said.

The dark room echoed the sound of Ichigo smacking her round booty, his other hand not stopping fingering her. Ichigo added a third finger, his thumb brushing up against her clit. "That feel good?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Don't stop!" Halibel panted, her body shaking. Her nipples rubbed against the sheets, making heat burn in her chest. "Oh fuck!" she cried out, throwing head back. Her body tensed up as Ichigo's hand smacked her ass harder. When Ichigo thumbed her clit again, his fingers hitting her G-spot, Halibel's mind went numb. "Cumming!" she shrieked. Her pussy tightened around Ichigo's hand before she gushed, soaking his hand with her silvery love juices. "Ohhhhhh!"

As Halibel collapsed onto the bed, Ichigo pulled his sticky fingers out of her snatch and licked them clean. Halibel rolled over and smiled at Ichigo heavenly, reaching out to stroke his hardened cock with her soft hand. "Take me…" she whispered.

Laying down next to Halibel's side, Ichigo raised her leg and lined his cock with her wet entrance. Kissing her cheek, Ichigo pushed into her welcoming entrance, sheathing his little sword inside of her.

The lovers moaned as they became one. For Ichigo, who'd dreamed of having sex with Halibel again, it was pure ecstasy. Halibel laid her head on Ichigo's pillow, her breath hitching when Ichigo speared her with his cock, her pussy stretching around the boy. ' _So good! How I've missed this!'_ she thought. Ichigo reached around Halibel to grab her breast. "Move…" she breathed.

Ichigo willfully obliged. The bed began to rock when Ichigo moved his hips, pushing his cock deep into her depths. "Ohhhh…" Ichigo moaned, burying his face in Halibel's blonde hair. His hand squeezed her breast, his fingers circling her dark nipple. Every time he thrust into her he felt her walls tighten around him, trying to suck him back.

Halibel bucked into his thrusts, her body craving Ichigo's cock every time he slid out of her. "So good!" she moaned. "Fuck me! Faster! Deeper!" All her cares melted away as Ichigo made her his woman. Right now, she wasn't an Arrancar, an Espada or a mother-to-be. She was Ichigo's woman and she was proud of it. "Ohhhh!"

The bed's shaking increased as Ichigo fucked Halibel with all his heart. He lifted her leg a little higher, letting him go deeper inside his lover. Halibel's moans grew as Ichigo knocked at the door to her womb. Their bodies became caked with sweat as they fucked like animals, Ichigo's cock feeling right at home inside her womanhood. The tension building inside of him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the woman and held her close as his cock slammed into her faster and faster, the bed on the verge of collapse.

"Oh! Ohhhh! Ah! Ichigo!" moaned Halibel. She reached down and rubbed her clit, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. "Gonna cum again!" she groaned, her breath becoming more and more ragged. Her toes curled and she saw stars. "OHHHHHHH!"

Feeling Halibel climax around his cock pushed Ichigo over the edge. "Cumming!" he grunted, clutching her tightly. His balls tightening up, he shot his load deep into her pussy, blanketing her insides with white cum.

The two lay in bed, sweating and panting. When Ichigo pulled out of Halibel the woman turned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two shared a deep kiss as they came down from their highs. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Halibel and smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Ichigo pulled the covers over them and laid his head back down. He didn't know what would come tomorrow but whatever happened he and Halibel would face it together. "Hey, Halibel?"

"Yeah?"

"If someone comes bursting through door tomorrow, try not to kill him. It's usual for me."

Halibel looked at Ichigo confused but decided to roll with it. Kissing him goodnight, she followed him into dreamland…

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Las Noches**

The door opened and Souske Aizen walked into the room. Before him sat his Espadas, each sitting in one of the ten seats surrounding the conference table.

All except for one empty seat.

As Aizen sat down, all eyes turned to the empty seat, every Espada knowing of Halibel's flight.

"Good evening," Aizen addressed his men. "It's time we decided on what to be done about our missing comrade…"

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.: This is a request by Draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

_Chapter Seventeen_

 _ **The next day…  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Cuddling in bed with the love of his life, Ichigo slept soundly as the sun rose. Beside him slept Halibel, her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. The room was quiet and tranquil as they slept on. A tranquility that was shattered like a mirror when the door opened up.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted as he leapt into the room, jumping into the air with a karate kick aimed squarely at Ichigo. "SURPRISE DADDY KI-" Isshin stopped when he saw the blonde naked woman in his son's bed…right before Halibel, acting on pure instinct as she was suddenly awakened by the shout, swung her arm back and punched Isshin, knocking him back. "Ow…" Isshin groaned, sliding down the wall in pain.

The two sat up, covering themselves with the blanket. "Sorry," Halibel said to Ichigo. "I kinda reacted on instinct."

"It's fine. He'll live," Ichigo said.

Getting up while nursing his aching side, Isshin stared at the two in confusion. He quickly put two and two together when he saw their clothes on the floor and smelled the odor of sweat and sex in the room, coupled by the two hiding themselves under the sheets. "Um…Ichigo?" Isshin asked. "Who's this woman?" Behind him emerged Yuzu and Karin, who heard the ruckus from downstairs. Both of them blushed when they saw Ichigo in bed with a woman.

Ichigo blushed. He didn't quite plan on letting his family know about Halibel this way. "Hang on, guys. Let me get dressed. I've got a lot to tell you…"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

The Kurosaki father and twins all stared at the couple with wide, shocked eyes at the news. They had no idea that not only was Ichigo seeing someone, but he'd gotten her pregnant!

Ichigo explained the situation as best he could, no easy task considering he had to craft a story while omitting the Soul Reaper parts. He told his family that he'd met Halibel over the summer and that they'd grown close. While Ichigo was on his "journey" (his excuse for training with Urahara), the two had taken their relationship to the next level and as a result, Halibel came to Karakura Town to tell him she was pregnant with his child.

Yuzu and Karin stared in awe of the exotically beautiful Halibel, who couldn't help but blush from the attention. The idea that Ichigo had gotten a woman pregnant was baffling to Karin while Yuzu was absolutely ecstatic, the prospect of being an aunt exciting her.

"So that's about the size of it," Ichigo explained. "I offered Halibel to stay here with me now that she's pregnant."

Isshin, sitting in a chair with his arms crossed, nodded at his son. He was at least glad that Ichigo knew how to take responsibility. Part of him was horrified at the idea of his son becoming a father at the age of just fifteen but more importantly…

"OH MASAKI!" Isshin cried as he ran over and hugged the photo of Ichigo's mother. "WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO HAVE A GRANDCHILD! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Halibel looked at the three siblings. "Is he always like that?"

"Yep…" the three groaned, wishing that Isshin didn't embarrass them like that.

Despite all that, Halibel couldn't help but chuckle. She thought she might like it here…

 _ **Later…**_

Ichigo lay on his bed, his face buried in a pillow. Halibel was busy getting to know his family downstairs, leaving him alone to deal with his inner demon.

Despite the comfort that Halibel's presence gave him, Ichigo could feel that dark voice louder than ever. He shivered as he heard it again, a dark call for Ichigo to hand himself over to his darkest instincts. Now more than ever it terrified him. He remembered what he became in the middle of his fight with Byakuya. If he succumbed when he was around his sisters…

A hand touched his shoulder, making him gasp and turn his head quickly. He was relieved to see Halibel sitting on the bed beside him. "Having trouble?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just restless," Ichigo lied as he sat up. "I hope my dad and sisters didn't bug you too much."

Halibel smiled. "Your sisters are adorable. I can see why you treasure them so much. Your father on the other hand…" Halibel chose her words carefully. "He's going to take some getting used to." She narrowed her eyes at her friend and scowled. "Ichigo, I taught you much but I never taught you to lie. What's wrong?"

Knowing he'd been caught, Ichigo sighed and laid back. "It's…him."

"Him?"

Ichigo pointed to his heart. "My…my Inner Hollow." He confessed to the growing darkness within him and how it scared him. "I don't know what to do…" he admitted. "I'm afraid of what happens if he takes over and I can't stop him."

"That won't happen," Halibel said, putting a hand on his shoulder to show him her support. "You're strong, Ichigo. And you're stronger than your Inner Hollow. If it is anything like your zanpakuto, Zangetsu, then it means that it can be tamed."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Aizen spoke of another group of Soul Reapers once who had been Hollowfied like you. He called them the Vizards. If they could use their Hollow powers as a weapon then so can you." She reached down and took hold of his hand. "I might be pregnant but I'm still your teacher. I can teach you to control your Inner Hollow."

"You can?" Ichigo gasped, feeling relieved. "But…won't it be dangerous for you?"

"I'm aware of the risks," Halibel said with determined eyes. "And I'm fully prepared for them." Kisuke warned her of the dangers of fighting while pregnant but she couldn't leave Ichigo to be swallowed by his inner demon. "I will help you. I promise."

The two shared a deep kiss on the bed. Ichigo felt the weight on his shoulders fade from his lover's support. He was thankful he had somebody to trust in his hour of need. But as he pulled away from Halibel's soft lips, Ichigo knew that there was one other matter to address. "Before that though…there's something we need to do," he said, once again becoming fearful.

"What is it?"

"Kisuke and Yoruichi aren't the only ones I have to tell. I can't keep my friends in the dark any longer…" He reached for his phone and started to call his friends…

 _ **Later that day…  
**_ **Karakura Park**

"So why's Ichigo called us here?" Chad asked as he, Orihime and Uryu sat at a picnic table in the shade.

"I don't know," Uryu said, pushing his glasses up. "But whatever it is, it must be important." Uryu didn't know why he was here, having lost his spirit energy from his battle with Mayuri Kurotsuchi. But the urgency in Ichigo's voice over the phone told him that this was serious and that Ichigo had something to tell him with or without his powers.

Orihime scratched her head. "Maybe he's getting a tattoo?" she suggested, much to Chad and Uryu's disbelief.

Chad was the first to see Ichigo. Orihime and Uryu saw his eyes widen in surprise and turned to see Ichigo walking towards them, a tall woman walking next to him. Uryu raised his eyebrows when he saw that they were holding hands. "Ichigo, who is this?" he asked as they reached the table.

The two sat down and Ichigo sighed, not knowing how his friends will react. "This is my friend, Halibel."

Orihime stared with the same awe as Ichigo's sisters, stunned by the woman's beauty. Chad looked at Ichigo confused while Uryu looked at Ichigo with accusing eyes, a lot of pieces falling into place in his head. "Ichigo, who is she?" he asked again.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo began to talk…

For what felt like forever, Ichigo told his friends everything, not leaving out a detail. He told them about the night he met Halibel, how he agreed to let her train him, his revenge against Grand Fisher and the night Ichigo got Halibel pregnant. The three listened, stunned at every word that came out of Ichigo's mouth, glancing over at an observing Halibel, who looked at each other three with interest.

Finally, Ichigo finished his tale. He had to admit to himself that a part of himself was relieved to finally stop lying to his friends about everything. "So that's where we're at," he said, stopping to take a moment to breathe.

All three Humans stared at Halibel, each conveying a different emotion. Chad didn't really know how to feel about the woman, the Espada a mystery despite all of what Ichigo to say. However, he did trust Ichigo and he had faith in his friend's judgement.

Orihime looked at Halibel with a mix of jealousy and happiness. She was a little saddened to know that she wasn't the person Ichigo cared most but she knew how much Ichigo was risking telling them this and knew that this couldn't be easy on him. It didn't matter if Halibel was the person Ichigo cared for, Orihime would still support her friend.

Uryu, on the other hand, was more apprehensive than his two friends. He listened very carefully and thought about the big picture. He knew that Ichigo had trust in her but Uryu, as a Quincy, did not trust the Hollow. He knew he was powerless but he was still worried for his friend, fearful that Ichigo had made a terrible mistake and that he was only walking into a trap set by Aizen.

Halibel put a hand over Ichigo's. "Ichigo, may I speak to your friends. I can see in their eyes that they're still mistrustful of me."

Nodding, Ichigo got up from the table and walked away a short distance, looking up at the sky while Halibel spoke privately to the trio. Ichigo put a hand over his heart, feeling the call of his Inner Hollow from deep within. Ichigo knew that he had to find a way to tame his inner demon before he could deal with the more pressing issue at hand.

His thoughts turned to the upcoming battle with Aizen. He wondered what Aizen had planned for Halibel now that she'd fled Hueco Mundo. Would he try to capture her? Did he know she was with child?

So many questions plagued Ichigo's mind, making him worry even more. His shoulders slumped as he knew that there was no easy answers and he would have to wait for fate to show its hand. But knowing he'd have to wait didn't make the worry go away, merely strengthening it and making the Inner Hollow's call that much louder…

Once again today, Ichigo was snapped out of his doldrums when a hand touched his shoulder. "Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Uryu said, Chad beside him. Ichigo turned and saw that Halibel was still talking to Orihime.

"What do you mean? She's not here to hurt me, Uryu. She's had plenty of chances," Ichigo said.

The Quincy shook his head. He knew that Ichigo had his heart in the right place. But heart and reality were two separate things. "If she's here on Aizen's orders-"

"Uryu!"

"IF!" Uryu insisted. "If this is all a part of Aizen's plans, then you could be putting yourself in danger. I know it's a big if but the truth is we don't know what Aizen is planning. And you'd better believe that even if she is telling the truth, he won't stay idle about one of his top warriors running off."

Ichigo sighed. "I know. Kisuke's warned me a hundred times. And if the captains knew…"

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Are you sure it's a good idea to have her live with you? You've already seen that the Soul Society isn't one to question appearances. If they find out you knocked up a Hollow…"

The Substitute crossed his arms. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." The look in his eyes showed Uryu how much he trusted Halibel. "I know you're worried but I trust her."

Giving a sigh of his own, Uryu conceded the argument. He knew that when Ichigo had his mind made up, there was no stopping him. And besides, there wasn't anything he could do at this point without his powers to help him. "Alright then."

Halibel and Orihime walked up to the boys. "You finished?" Halibel asked.

"Yeah. So what did you two talk about?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime gave her friend a surprisingly happy look, the previous face of disappointment gone. "Oh, you know! Girl talk…"

"We should get going, Ichigo," Halibel said. "We've much to do."

Ichigo nodded. "I know." He turned to his friends and gave them a heartfelt smile. "Thank you, you guys. For understanding."

"We're your friends, Ichigo," Chad said with a supporting smile. "We've got your back."

The group went their separate ways. As they walked back to Ichigo's house, Ichigo turned his lover. "So what did you talk about with Orihime?" he asked out of curiosity.

Halibel shrugged. "Oh, we just talked. I'll give your friend credit, she's kind to a fault." She didn't tell him that she apologized to Orihime for stealing Ichigo, having sensed the pain and disappointment and envy in her eyes while Ichigo was explaining their affair. Orihime, to her credit, swallowed her disappointment and told Halibel that she knew Ichigo was one of the kindest people she knew and that she would help support Halibel, asking if they could be friends.

Noticing the distressed look on Ichigo's face, Halibel frowned. "Your Inner Hollow?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded.

Reaching down, Halibel grabbed his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I'm here." Her tone became more serious, becoming a teacher once more. "Be strong. It may be a monster but you can be stronger. If your heart is filling with doubt, then fill it with conviction instead. You will beat it. I know it."

Halibel's words reached Ichigo and his resolve strengthened. Soon the dark voice quieted down and he nodded. "Thanks, Halibel."

"Remember, I'm still your teacher," she reminded. "By the way, where should I do while you're at school?" she asked. "I'm a bit…too old to go to school with you."

Ichigo was partially disappointed, that dirty part of him wanting to see Halibel in a school uniform. But he discussed it with Kisuke, who shot down the idea and said that Halibel looked too old to play the part of schoolgirl, much to everyone's disappointment. "I guess you'll have to stay around the house with Dad."

Halibel deadpanned. "Greaaaaat." She imagined being stuck in the house with the happy-go-lucky father.

"I'm so thrilled…"

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.: This is a request by draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo sighed as he headed home, his day of school finally over. He'd been itching to get back home to Halibel to make sure she was okay and adjusting to her new environment. The last thing he needed was for his father to tick her off and she pummeled him until there was nothing left.

He hadn't told Tatsuki, Chizuru or Keigo about Halibel, though it pained him to leave his friends in the dark. At the moment, he didn't know how to tell his friends he got a woman pregnant without explaining his double life as a Substitute Soul Reaper. He hated keeping secrets from his friends but for now, he had to keep them in the dark. Not only that, he didn't want to know what Keigo's reaction if he saw Halibel would be…

Hearing a muffled cry from his backpack, Ichigo scowled and opened it up, revealing a tied up Kon. "You be quiet!" he told the animated plushy. "You deserved this for trying to perv on Halibel."

After being introduced to the bombshell Halibel, the Mod Soul was in absolute love for the Halibel, jumping onto her cleavage. Halibel immediately swatted the plushy away but that didn't stop him from continuing to try and perv on the woman. After catching Kon trying to sneak a peek at Halibel while taking a shower, Ichigo tied up the Mod Soul and took him to school with him to make sure he stayed put.

"It's not fair!" Kon pouted as Ichigo removed the gag. "You get such a hottie! How come jerks like you get all the babes?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Kon, for the last time, stop acting like such a letch. You're lucky Halibel didn't rip the stuffing out of you when she caught you looking at her butt."

"I'd have died a happy man!" Kon protested.

"Kon, you-"

The Substitute stopped in his tracks when he felt a shudder in the air. "This is…" He already knew what it was: an Arrancar.

The trees around him went still and all of the birds stopped their singing, as if a pale of dread and despair had fallen up on the town. Ichigo couldn't help but sweat when he felt the strong presence of the intruder. Whoever it was, they were strong.

Grabbing his combat pass, Ichigo pressed it against Kon, the Mod Soul's pill popping out. He put it in his mouth and swallowed, popping out of his Human body. "Get home, Kon!"

"Ichigo, are you sure?" Kon asked, scared by the strong spiritual pressure. "What are you going to do?"

Gripping his sword, Ichigo tensed. "I can already tell what they're here for. I'm going to stop them."

"But Ichigo! Shouldn't you grab Halibel?"

"She can't fight right now!" Ichigo protested, remembering Kisuke's warning from earlier. "Now go home!"

Kon watched Ichigo jump into the air and disappear into the distance, feeling worried for his friend…

It didn't surprise Ichigo where he felt the Arrancar's presence coming from: his and Halibel's training sight. Grabbing Zangetsu tightly, Ichigo made his way up the mountain, wondering who Aizen sent to the World of the Living.

Reaching the training ground, he saw a single man standing amongst the severed stumps. The piercing glare from him set Ichigo on edge. "Who are you?"

The Arrancar was on old man but his appearance said that he was anything but feeble. Wearing a crown-like mask fragment, the Arrancar stared at Ichigo with his one good eye, wearing a thick white coat with a black furry collar and golden bracelets. Ichigo felt shivers run down his spine as he stared down the Arrancar, who remained motionless. Ichigo didn't see a zanpakuto on him but the powerful pressure radiating from this man told him he was very dangerous.

In a gruff voice the man said three words. "Where is she?"

"Who are you?!" Ichigo demanded.

Tilting his head back, the Arrancar scoffed. "I am Barragan Louisenbarn. Where is she, boy?" His head tilted and his one eye scanned the town before him. "I know she's here." Barragan turned back to Ichigo. "Tell me where she is now," he demanded.

Ichigo pointed his zanpakuto at Barragan, ready to fight. "Like hell I'm telling you!"

Barragan's eye narrowed. "That wasn't an request, Soul Reaper," he spat, crossing his arms. "You will tell me where she is."

"And if I refuse?"

The Espada looked at Ichigo's zanpakuto like it was a twig. "Hmph. You are but an ant, boy. Your defiance is pointless."

"Oh yeah?!" Ichigo shouted, tired of this man's arrogance. "We'll see!" he charged at Barragan, sword ready to pierce the man's chest. His advance barely got two feet towards him when shadows lunged out of the forest, barring his path. He skidded to a halt when he saw six more Arrancar, all of them defending their leader. "Those your Fracción?" he asked.

"Hmph! It seems the traitor's told you a bit about our forces." He snapped his fingers and two of his minions brought out a large bag. Ichigo watched in confusion as bones fell out of the bag before they flew up into the air and formed a throne of bones for Barragan. Sitting down in his chair, Barragan pointed his hand at Ichigo. "Break him," he commanded. "The boss wants Ichigo Kurosaki alive but I will make him suffer for his disobedience first. Findor, Abirama," he addressed, talking to the blonde Arrancar whose mask covered his face and the one with an eagle's skull-fragment and war paint. "Search the city and find her. If the boss is telling the truth, she's with child and won't put up a fight. Kill all who stand in your way."

"Yes, sir!" the two shouted in unison. "Your wish is our command, Your Majesty!" The two jumped into the air and darted for the city, only for Ichigo to meet them midair.

"You're going nowhere!" Ichigo shouted, his fears confirmed. Aizen knew Halibel was pregnant. And if these malicious Arrancars found her in his home, they'll kill his father, Yuzu, Karin and Kon. He had to stop them here. Holding his sword out, Ichigo charged his spiritual pressure to the max. "BAN…KAI!"

Barragan watched unimpressed as Ichigo disappeared in a whirl of energy, clad in his black cloak and clutching his black zanpakuto. "A black Bankai?" He scoffed again and sat back in his chair. "So what?" He glanced up at his men in the air. "My orders still stand. Crush him." He held up a hand and balled it into a fist. "Show him how feeble his strength is!"

"Yes, sir!" the Arrancars said, drawing swords.

One of the larger of the men, a brutish man with a helmet-fragment and blonde hair, gripped his sword tightly in his massive hand and grinned. "That's a Bankai? Pathetic!" The brute charged at Ichigo, ready to chop him in two. He was unprepared, though, for when Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu, cutting right through his sword. A spray of blood erupted from his chest as he realized that Ichigo had cut not only through his zanpakuto but through his thick Hierro skin. "What? How?" he choked before falling to the ground.

"Whose strength is feeble?" Ichigo taunted, pointing his blade at the rest of them. "Is that all you've got?"

The other five men tensed before Ichigo disappeared from their sight. Using his Bankai's high speed, Ichigo slashed at all five of them. Each of the men managed to block Ichigo's strike but the massive force of the blow sent them all careening down into the mountainside.

The only one of the five to not be knocked down was the biggest of them, a huge hulking Arrancar with massive fists. He blocked Ichigo's attack and was sent skidding backwards but was undeterred. He looked down at the gash on his arm and frowned. "So, the rumors about you are true," he noted. "I guess being trained by an Espada has its perks."

"You don't know anything about me!" Ichigo said.

"We know more than you think, Ichigo Kurosaki," the large man replied.

"Where's your zanpakuto?"

Holding up a fist, the Arrancar merely stared at the black-clad Substitute. "This is the only weapon I need." The Fracción charged at the boy and swung his massive fist. Confident in his strength, he thought that he could pound the boy into the ground before moving on to find Halibel. He was shocked though, when Ichigo blocked his strike with the back of his sword, the impact not even fazing him "What?"

"Was that supposed to be a punch?" Ichigo taunted, getting irritated by the Arrancars. The man threw another punch but Ichigo easily dodged the strike. "Too slow!" With another swing of his black blade, Ichigo carved through the Arrancar's chest.

"Gah!" choked the Arrancar, coughing blood. He threw another slow punch at Ichigo but it only gave the boy the opportunity to amputate his arm. "Too strong!" he choked before falling to the ground like a meteor.

Ichigo swung his sword, wiping the blood off of it, before turning back to the still sitting Barragan. The two men glared at each other before Ichigo heard the thunder-like sound of air footsteps coming towards him. "You've not won yet, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Turning his head, Ichigo saw the blonde masked Arrancar from before, Findor. "You guys don't know when to give up." Ichigo held up his blade and readied for his strike. "I could sense it when I attacked you. You're weaker than the other five."

"Exacta," the man praised. "Your senses are sharper than we gave you credit for. But as you of all people should know, boy…" Findor held a hand to show him the blade on his wrist. "Appearances can be deceiving."

Ichigo stared in confusion as Findor broke his mask with the blade. The left half of his mask fell to the ground before he charged at Ichigo. The boy blocked his attacked but he cringed as the force came a lot harder than he expected. ' _His attack…is stronger?!'_

"You did well to block it." Jumping back, Findor smashed more of his mask, only his right eye covered now. "How about now?" Findor swung his sword but like his compatriots he was caught off guard when Ichigo appeared suddenly in front of him. He cursed as Ichigo pushed him back, staving off his attacks.

"That's a neat trick," Ichigo admitted. "But it's not-"

"YOOHOO!"

Ichigo turned his head to see the strangest person come charging at him. "What the hell?"

"Beautiful Charlotte Coolhorn's miraculous-sweet-ultra-funky-fantastic-dramatic-romantic-sadistic-erotic-exotic-athletic shining attack!"

The effeminate Arrancar smashed into Ichigo, pushing him away from Findor. Ichigo cursed his carelessness, knowing that he shouldn't have expected them to come at him one-on-one. Pushing the strange Arrancar away, Ichigo put his arms up to cut the Arrancar in half when he felt a shadow loom over him.

"OHHHHHHHH!" screamed Abirama as he chopped at Ichigo, angered from being smashed into a mountainside. "TAKE THISSSS!" His attack missed though when Ichigo Flashstepped away, reappearing behind the crazed warrior.

"I've had enough of you guys!" Ichigo shouted, taking another swing. But he saw something at the edge of his peripheral vision and jumped backwards again as the last one of the bunch appeared, his short sword missing Ichigo's eyes by a hair. "Whoa!

Abirama turned his head to see who saved him. "Ggio!"

The Arrancar, a thin, small man with shaggy black hair and a skull-fragment on top his head, grinned as he pointed his sword at Ichigo. "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"For a moment there, yeah. I kinda did." Ichigo braced himself for a four-on-one fight, knowing he couldn't catch them by surprise and swat them aside to get to Barragan. "You should back down. You're no match for me."

Findor stepped forward. "You overestimate yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki," the blonde Arrancar smiled. "Why don't you surrender and tell us where Tier Halibel is?"

"You might have me outnumbered, but not outmatched," Ichigo pointed out.

"Is that so?" The four Arrancars laughed. "Don't get conceited just because you're a little faster than us. Or have you forgotten…" Findor held up his rapier, "that we have zanpakuto releases too?"

Ichigo cursed and charged at the four but was thwarted when he felt the dark call of his Inner Hollow trying to but in. The four used Ichigo's hesitation to transform in front of him.

"Carve upon the water: Pinza Aguda."

"Scrape the summit: Aguila!"

"Bite off: Tigre Estoque!"

"Glitter: Reina De Rosas!"

All four glowed before emerging in their transformed selves. Ichigo grimaced as he felt their spiritual pressures increase tremendously, his chance to end this swiftly over. Ggio's was the more tame of the transformations, wearing a black and gold outfit with fur covering his arms and legs with blades on each wrist, a third one dangling from his braid behind him. Abirama had transformed into a large red eagle, his wings flapping powerfully in the wind as he hovered. Findor now had a huge white pincer claw and padding that covered the right side of his body.

As for Charlotte Coolhorn…Ichigo tried very hard to not throw up in his mouth…

"Surprised?" Findor taunted. "I guess Halibel didn't teach you about how we Arrancars release our zanpakutos."

"So how about now, Soul Reaper?" Ggio sneered, holding up his bladed wrist. "Care to surrender before we rip you to shreds?"

For a second, Ichigo became immobile. Not out of fear but from his Inner Hollow trying to wrest control over his body. ' _So…I deny you before…and this is your response?'_ he thought before tightening his grip on his zanpakuto. ' _No. I am stronger than them. And I'm stronger than you!'_

The four Arrancar all blinked as Ichigo's spiritual pressure skyrocketed, waves of black and red emanating from his body as he fought for control over his own body. Sitting in his chair, Barragan raised an eyebrow at the spectacle, intrigued by the boy. Soon, Ichigo felt the call of his Inner Hollow fade, pushed back by Ichigo's force of will. With determined eyes, Ichigo stared down the four. "Here I come!"

Despite having raised their powers, the Fracción were still caught off-guard when Ichigo attacked them. Ggio cursed as Ichigo appeared suddenly in front of him. The two engaged in fast and furious combat but Ichigo's blade managed to carve into him, Ggio unable to keep up with him.

"Get back, Ggio!" Findor shouted, attacking Ichigo with his claw. The two collided in midair, the sound of Ichigo's sword slamming into Findor's claw like thunder. "So, I see Halibel taught you well!" Findor praised. "But you're no match for Lord Barragan."

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Ichigo taunted. "Grrrrr!"

Findor gasped as Ichigo's sword began to cut through his claw. Before the boy could hack through him, he jumped back and opened it up. "Don't underestimate me, Soul Reaper!" he shouted, shooting a wave of high-pressure water at him.

Ichigo evaded the attack but found his path blocked by Abirama. "Where do you think you're going, boy?" the eagle Arrancar spat. "Have you forgotten there's four of us?" The huge man beat his wings. "Let's see how you handle this! Devorar Pluma!" A barrage of red feathers shot at Ichigo, aiming to turn him into Swiss cheese. He was shocked when Ichigo batted them all away in the blink of an eye. "What? How fast is he?!"

Ichigo's Bankai pulsed with black energy. "Let's see how fast you are! Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, launching his signature attack at Abirama. The man moved out of the way but not fast enough.

"GAHHHHH!" the man screamed as he felt Ichigo's strike cut through his wing. Blood erupted from the severed appendage and he fell to the ground below.

Ichigo turned to his next opponent, the… _unique_ looking Charlotte. "That was quite the beautiful attack. It certainly fits one as handsome as yourself," the effeminate Arrancar said.

The boy deadpanned. "You know…you remind me a lot of someone I know back in the Soul Society."

"But I'm afraid this dance has to end. Even I can see you're starting to become worn out from fighting all of us. Too bad for you," Charlotte smiled, putting his hands together to make a heart, a ball of pink glowing in the middle. "Special kill! Charlotte Coolhorn's final-holy-wonderful-pretty-super-magnum-sexy-sexy-glamorous Cero!"

The attack made Ichigo want to barf in disgust. "That's just a regular cero!" he shouted as he swung his blade again, launching his attack one more time. "We'll see who's worn out! Getsuga Tensho!"

The black strike hit Charlotte's pink attack. The purple-haired Charlotte was stunned as his attack was pushed aside like it was nothing. "What?!" he gasped before he was hit dead center in the chest by the attack. When the smoke cleared Charlotte fell to the ground, a huge gash in his chest.

Panting, Ichigo turned to remaining two Arrancars, Ggio and Findor. "Now then, time to end this!"

"Indeed."

The blood in Ichigo's body turned cold when he realized the voice came from behind him. Turning his head, he saw Barragan standing right behind him, a look of displeasure all over his old, wrinkled face. "Hmmm…" he growled. Ichigo swung his blade but as it neared him, Ichigo could feel his attack slow down, giving Barragan enough time to dodge. Evading the strike like it was child's play, Barragan grabbed the back of Ichigo's sword. "I've had enough of your insolence, boy." With tremendous strength, Barragan hurled Ichigo towards the ground. Looking back up at his two standing followers, Barragan's eyes gleamed with anger. "Collect the others. You'll be punished when we return to Hueco Mundo…"

The two injured Arrancars gulped, knowing that they were in severe trouble. Regardless, fear of their liege compelled them to comply and they went down below to the mountain to fetch their wounded comrades.

Ichigo picked himself up from the small crater, panting. "How…" he panted. He grabbed Tensa Zangetsu lying next to him but noticed something baffling. Tensa Zangetsu…was rusted?! "What?!" He heard heavy footsteps behind him and saw Barragan approaching him.

"I grow tired of this little show, Soul Reaper. Tell me where the traitor is. _Now._ "

Panting for breath, Ichigo merely scowled at the old man. "Never!" He charged at Barragan with his high-speed, intending on taking Barragan's head off. But once again, his attack slowed down as it neared him and Barragan caught his sword with his bare hand. "What the hell?!"

Gripping the blade tightly, Barragan hurled Ichigo away from him. Ichigo landed on his feet but saw that more of his zanpakuto had rusted, almost to the point where his Bankai was at the point of breaking. "What's going on?!"

"She never told you, did she?" Barragan couldn't help but laugh. "What a pitiful teacher!" Seeing Ichigo's confusion, Barragan reached up and grabbed a leaf that was blown in the wind. "We Espadas each govern a different form of death."

"Death?" Ichigo blinked.

"There are ten reasons for death. Each Espada embodies one of those aspects. They are our thoughts, abilities and our reason to exist. Your master's, for instance, is Sacrifice. And as for mine…" the leaf in his hand withered away until it crumbled in his fingers, "is Senescence. A product of time. You can defeat flesh and blood. But you can never defeat time."

Though his sword was rusty, his spiritual pressure was not. Readying his spirit energy, Ichigo launched another attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" He fired off his attack but was stunned as Barragan caught the crescent-shaped energy blast and crushed it with his bare hands. "What?!"

"Am I to assume that was your best?" Barragan asked, not impressed.

The boy's heart started pounding in his chest. He had no idea a Hollow could have such terrifying abilities. He realized that was what rusted Tensa Zangetsu. Though he didn't want to, he knew he had to run. He was no match against such a power. Turning around, he jumped into the air to escape, only to run headfirst into Barragan! "Wha-"

"Where do you think you're running off to?" Barragan asked. Ichigo raised his arm but Barragan grabbed it. "You cannot run from time any more than you can run from me."

 _CRACK!_

Ichigo screamed in pain as his arm suddenly broke, the bones in his arm aging until they broke apart. Barragan raised a fist and punched Ichigo, sending him flying into a tree. Barragan grabbed him by the throat and slammed the boy up against the tree. He kept his aging powers in check as he gripped Ichigo's neck, knowing how much Aizen wanted the boy.

"Call to her," Barragan demanded. "I'm in no mood to play hide and seek. So you will bring her to me.

"Glckk!" Ichigo choked.

"Raise your spiritual pressure. She will sense it if she hasn't already and come running. Do it…" his eye narrowed as he tightened his grip on Ichigo's throat, "or perish."

"N-never!" Ichigo choked, knowing that he couldn't give in to Barragan's demands. He couldn't let Halibel be captured, even if it meant losing his life. "I won't!"

Barragan merely scowled. "Then die." His grip on Ichigo's throat tightened until Ichigo's face started to turn blue. Just as Ichigo was about to choke to death, Barragan felt a presence behind him.

"Barragan," Halibel addressed, her sword in hand as she faced her comrade. "Put. Him. _DOWN!"_

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.: This is a request by draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

 **Ichigo & Halibel's Training Ground**

All was silent as Halibel stood before her fellow Arrancar, Ichigo choking in Barragan's grasp as the Espada had the boy pinned to a tree. "Drop him," Halibel ordered, her hand squeezing her zanpakuto. "Now."

"Hmph!" Without even turning his head to look at Ichigo, Barragan let him go, the boy slumping to the ground. The color returned to the Substitute's face now that he could finally breathe but his relief didn't last long when Barragan grabbed his head and yanked him up. "Ah!" he cried out, feeling the man's thick fingers squeeze his skull. "Guhhhh!"

"So, you've decided to show yourself, traitor," Barragan said, his face stern as he looked at Halibel. "Lower your sword. Else I'll crush the child's skull."

"Aren't you supposed to be bringing him in alive?"

"He raised his sword at me. That alone warrants death," Barragan said gruffly. But regardless, he let go of Ichigo a second time, planting a foot onto his back to keep him from running away. "The boss gave you orders, Halibel. You were supposed to bring the boy back to Hueco Mundo."

"Yes," Halibel nodded. "That was the plan. But…" her hand subconsciously reached for her stomach, feeling her growing child within her. "Things changed."

"Hmmm…" Barragan's expression didn't betray his thoughts but after a moment he spoke his mind. "So Aizen was correct. You are with child."

"I am," Halibel admitted, the need to hide the fact pointless now.

"Halibel!" Ichigo groaned, trying hard to breath despite Barragan's heavy foot crushing him. "What are you dong here?! Run-Gahhh!" Ichigo screamed as Barragan took his foot off his back and stepped on his broken arm.

"Quiet, boy," Barragan growled. He turned back to his former comrade and glared with his one eye. "Surrender, Halibel."

"No," the blonde responded adamantly.

Growling, Barragan reached out with his right hand and flexed it. "I don't think you understand the position you're in, traitor." The throne of bones he'd been sitting on exploded and a huge battleaxe flew into his hand. "It's time to see where your loyalties lie." He held the axe over Ichigo's head. "Sheathe your sword and the boy will live. Refuse, and I'll drag you and his head back to Hueco Mundo." He saw the nervous look on Halibel's face and knew he had her in a pinch. "Well, Halibel? Whose side are you on? Ours?" he looked down at Ichigo's, "or his."

"Why do you care?" Halibel asked, "I was under the impression you hated Lord Aizen."

"And that has not change. But for the moment, I'll deign to serve under him until I can take back my rightful place as King of Hueco Mundo. The better question is why you would throw everything away for him?" he demanded, looking down at Ichigo. He increased the pressure to the boy's broken arm, making him cry out in pain again.

"Ichigo!" Halibel started, taking a step forward, only to be held back by Barragan's axe. She knew that she had to find a way to get Ichigo out of his clutches, preferably without him getting decapitated.

"Well, Halibel? I believe we're all waiting for your answer," Barragan repeated. "Are you with Lord Aizen or not?"

Taking a deep breath, Halibel gripped her sword ever tighter as her eyes went from Barragan to Ichigo and back again. "Lord Aizen saved my life and the lives of my subordinates. I owe him everything." She hung her head as she continued. "My loyalty to him has not changed."

"Halibel…" Ichigo started before Barragan's foot shut him up.

"But…" she put a hand over her stomach again and looked down at Ichigo. "Through Ichigo, I have gained something I thought I could never have. Something that Lord Aizen could never give me."

"And what's that?" Barragan questioned. "You're not going to tell me you abandoned us because you became pregnant."

"Wrong," Halibel told him, her hand balling into a fist. "Ichigo gave me a child. But he gave me something else." She closed her eyes and remembered the months she spent training Ichigo, growing closer from their time together. She couldn't put a finger on it back then but she could finally understand what it was that Ichigo did for her that nobody else could. She looked back up at Barragan and smiled behind her mask.

"He made me feel human again."

The area was quiet as Barragan stared at Halibel, his expression becoming angrier by the minute. "You…feel human again?" he questioned. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" he shouted, his voice booming throughout the forest. "You are a Hollow! You are heartless!" He pointed to the woman's womb, where her Hollow hole resided. "Though you are Arrancar, you lack the heart to feel truly human!"

"That may be true," Halibel said, holding her sword up. "But not anymore. I feel, Barragan."

"Fine then!" He turned his attention back to the helpless Ichigo. "Then let's see if you can feel despair!" Bringing his axe up, Barragan swung it to take off Ichigo's head.

But Ichigo, still gripping Tensa Zangetsu, was waiting for this moment. His body pulsed with black spirit energy as he unleashed his signature move at point-blank range. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Though the attack did little to wound Barragan, it did make the large man stagger backwards as he caught his blast right in the face. Halibel used the moment to grab Ichigo and take him away from Barragan, using Sonido to get him away from Barragan's foot. Ichigo found himself cradled in Halibel's arms, amazed at his mentor's speed. "Halibel…"

"Don't speak," the woman warned. "We're not out of this yet."

Barragan emerged from the plume of dust and smoke, a scratch on his cheek but no other signs of injury. "So, it's treason then," he said, gripping his axe tightly. "I'm going to kill you both," he declared.

Putting herself between Ichigo and Barragan, Halibel took a stance and readied herself for battle. "Wait! Halibel!" Ichigo insisted. "You can't fight! Kisuke told me that-"

"I have strength enough for this, Ichigo," Halibel told him.

"Hmph! Insolent wench!" Barragan seethed. "You think you're a match for me?" he asked as Halibel undid her jacket, revealing her number and mask fragment. "Need I remind you that you are the number three Esapda, while I rule as number two?"

Ichigo's face turned white with horror. ' _What?! He's that strong and he's only number two?!'_

"I don't care if I'm the Third Espada or not," Halibel replied. "I'm going to fight you anyway."

"Correction," Barragan said, his strong muscles tensing to strike. "You're going to die fighting me."

The air itself shuddered as the two clashed. The sound of ringing steel echoed across the mountainside as Halibel's sword met Barragan's axe. Barragan chopped and slashed at the woman, his axe tearing chunks from the earth as Halibel over and over again dodged death by a hair. Ichigo watched with bated breath, nursing his broken arm. He gasped as Halibel dodged Barragan's strike and went in for the kill. However, like Ichigo before her, Barragan's abilities let him dodge the strike. "What insolence!" Barragan mocked as his fist smashed into Halibel's face, cracking her mask. Halibel staggered to one knee but quickly found her footing. "Have you forgotten, Halibel, that I rule over time itself?" he mocked. "You cannot touch me anymore than your student can!"

"Grrr!" Unabated, Halibel charged at Barragan. She was no fool. She knew of Barragan's abilities. However she wanted to see if she could slip through his defenses. Now that she knew she could, she would make the next strike count. Her sword's hollow center glowed yellow as she closed in on Barragan. "Too bad you can't dodge this!" she taunted, ducking another slash by Barragan and taking a lunging stance. "Aura Azul!"

She thrust her sword forward and a blade of energy shot out of her zanpakuto. Too close for even Barragan's senescence ability to be useful, the strike hit Barragan square in the chest. "Urghh!" went the number two Espada, blood staining his robes as he staggered backward.

"I'm not done." Halibel held a hand out and a ball of yellow energy swirled in her palm. "Cero!"

Ichigo watched as Barragan was swept away by the attack, completely in awe of his teacher. He knew from the sparring practices that Halibel was always stronger than she appeared but he'd no idea she was this strong.

"Not yet," Halibel warned, knowing what Ichigo was foolishly thinking. "This isn't over, Ichigo. If it were that easy, you'd have been able to kill him."

From the smoke came a bloodcurdling growl. Barragan's heavy footsteps proceeded him. He emerged relatively unscathed from Halibel's attack. "You're starting to irritate me, Halibel," he growled. "Why do you fight? You know you cannot best me." His eye darted over to the wounded Ichigo. "Or has the boy made you soft?"

"Hrmmm…" went Halibel, trying to come up with a way to get herself and Ichigo to safety. She knew that she was fighting on borrowed time and every move she made only hastened her dilemma. ' _Do I dare?'_ she asked herself as she looked at her zanpakuto. Her eyes glanced over at Ichigo and she knew she had to make a decision. ' _I must. For Ichigo. For our child.'_

Barragan's eyes widened as Halibel spun her sword around and pointed it downward before he scowled. "You wouldn't dare…"

"I will do what I must. You of all people, Barragan, should know that about me." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Hollows don't pray to any god, but she prayed nonetheless that she could see this through. "Hunt: Tiberon!"

Ichigo braced himself as a torrent of water suddenly emerged from out of nowhere, forming the shape of a heart behind her. "Halibel…" he grunted as she disappeared, transforming into her true self.

When she emerged Ichigo was rather surprised. Unlike Barragan's minions, Halibel's transformation was more of a change in wardrobe. Clad in white shoulder guards with ribbons behind them, Halibel's attire had become even skimpier. The fragments covering her breasts became smaller and she wore a skimpy bone miniskirt. In addition she wore white gauntlets that went up to her elbows and thigh-high boots. But the most impressive part of her transformation was the huge white sword in her hand.

Her sword glowing yellow, Halibel brought it down on Barragan. The Espada was knocked away by the blast, her sword cutting deep into the earth. But Barragan was not impressed. "So, you wish to die in the worst of ways?" Barragan asked, holding his axe out and turning it. "If you insist. Rot…"

"Don't try it," Halibel warned. "You'll only earn Lord Aizen's anger if you release your zanpakuto here."

"And what makes you see that?"

"Lord Aizen requires Karakura Town. If you release, you'll undoubtedly destroy it."

Ichigo blinked, confused as hell. "Wait, Halibel, Aizen needs Karakura Town? Why?"

"I will explain later," Halibel simply said.

"There will be no later for either of you," Barragan said as he lunged.

Halibel shot into the air, eager to take the fight away from Ichigo. Barragan attacked her with cruel viciousness, his axe clashing with her huge sword, the sound of their weapons colliding was like thunder in the air. Thanks to her power boost, Halibel was able to fend off the man's strikes, dodging him with increased speed.

Water swirled around her huge sword and she pointed at Barragan. She couldn't go all out unfortunately, Ichigo was too close. But she could still fight with other techniques. "La Gota!"

Blasts of water shot out of her blade. Barragan narrowed his eye as he dodged the attacks. Batting away the last shot with his axe, he merely shook his head. "You're so much stronger than this!" he taunted. An attack from her in her released state should have been more powerful.

"Tch!" Halibel grimaced as a slow pain started to build inside her. "Gotta end this now." Hoping that Ichigo wouldn't be hurt by her recklessness, Halibel swirled her sword and summoned what energy she could. A huge torrent of water spun around her, her strongest attack.

"Cascada!"

Ichigo, watching far below, watched as Halibel hurled the attack at Barragan. However, the Espada didn't even budge as the attack collided with him. "Did she get him?" he wondered aloud. But in a few moments, Barragan emerged completely unharmed. The water evaporated before it even touched him.

"Disapointing," was all he said before he disappeared.

Halibel brought her sword up in time to block Barragan's strike but her strength failed her. "Gahh!" she cried out as the huge force knocked her to the ground. But before she could impact, Ichigo caught her.

"Halibel! Are you okay?!" he asked. He saw the look of pain on Halibel's face and his fears came true. Halibel had spent too much energy and now it was all her body could do to sustain their child.

A swift blow from out of nowhere knocked Ichigo to the side. Halibel looked up to see Barragan standing over her. Setting down his axe, the Espada grabbed Halibel by the hair and yanked her up. "The brat inside you is draining your energy. Here," he said with a smirk. "Why don't I help things along?"

"NO!" Ichigo screamed when Barragan put a hand over Halibel's womb. He charged at the man with reckless abandon, using all of his enhanced speed and snatched Halibel out of his clutches. Cradling her in his arms, Ichigo looked down at her, afraid of what Barragan had done. To his horror, he saw a large bump in her belly. Barragan didn't age her. He'd aged their child right to the second trimester!

"What a pity. A few more moments and the child would have been born. Of course, they both would have died but it would have been a fitting death for a fool like her."

Ichigo laid Halibel down on the ground, rage swelling every part of his body. That dark voice inside him returned, this time louder than ever. "Shut…up!"

"Foolish words, boy," Barragan taunted, pointing his axe at the two. "I don't care what the boss says. She's dead weight to us."

"Shut! Up!" Ichigo shouted. The voice was louder now, screaming into his ear. Slowly, his vision began to blur.

"Your master is as feeble as you are," Barragan taunted vainly, preparing to cut the boy down to size. Standing over the two, Barragan swung his axe down.

A burst of blood filled the air. But it wasn't Ichigo's or Halibel's. Barragan took a step back, blood leaking from the cut on his arm. Ichigo whirled around, his eyes black and yellow and a hollow mask on his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: This is a request by draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Twenty_

 **Ichigo & Halibel's Training Ground**

The silence surrounding the mountain was shattered by an earsplitting roar. Barragan took a step back as a white mask began to form on Ichigo's face, his eyes turning yellow and black. Ichigo's spiritual pressure turned from a peaceful blue to a bloodhungry red and black, a wild shriek echoing throughout the mountain as Ichigo could no longer hold back his inner demon.

Halibel, nursing her enlarged stomach, looked on in horror at what her student and friend had become. "Ichigo! No!" she called out.

But it was too late. Ichigo had given himself over to his rage. The Inner Hollow had been clawing at his mind since Ichigo released his Bankai. Ichigo was able to keep him at bay with sheer force of will, thanks to his confidence in Halibel's guidance. But now, with Ichigo giving in to anger and feeling guilty for letting Halibel be put into danger because of him, the Inner Hollow became much stronger and took advantage of Ichigo's despair in the face of Barragan's power.

More and more of Ichigo's face became covered with white matter, becoming a white mask with red marks on the left side. The bones in Ichigo's broken arm started to mend thanks to the creature's High-Speed Regeneration. "Grrrrrrr!" the Hollowfied Ichigo growled.

"Hmph!" went the ancient Arrancar. "So this is your Inner Hollow, eh?" he said, not impressed by Ichigo's skyrocketing power. "It doesn't matter how much you look like a Hollow. You-"

Barragan was cut off when Ichigo suddenly lunged forward, his hand going straight for Barragan's throat. Thanks to his Senescence power, Barragan avoided the strike. Whirling around, he swung his axe at the Hollowfied Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the strike with his sword and was sent skidding away. "Pathetic," Barragan taunted. "Is that really all you can-"

Again, Barragan was cut off when Ichigo disappeared, his high speed enhanced by his sudden Hollowfication. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned in shock to see the leering face of Ichigo's mask behind him. "What?!"

This time, Ichigo was too close for Barragan's powers to help him. His black blade tore into Barragan's back, cutting a line of red through his white outfit. Enraged at having been wounded from behind, the irate Espada turned around and threw a punch at Ichigo, only to hit nothing but air as he darted away.

Suddenly it became a contest of who had the greater power: Ichigo's high-speed combat or Barragan's aging ability. Halibel watched helplessly on the ground, feeling pain in her stomach start to grow as Ichigo fought Barragan.

"You…impudent…whelp!" Barragan seethed, unable to believe that a lowly Hollowfied Substitute could push him like this. Unfortunately for Ichigo, the man was a master tactician and he soon became aware of Ichigo's movement patterns. When Ichigo disappeared with a burst of speed, Barragan reached out to his right and grabbed Ichigo's arm, stopping his downward swing. "I am the king of all Hollows. And that includes you! KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"Gahhhh!" Ichigo screamed as Barragan crushed his arm with his powers and his strong grip. Letting go of his axe, Barragan punched Ichigo in the face, sending the wounded boy flying, his mask cracking from the strong blow.

"You're no Hollow. You're not even a Soul Reaper. You're just a Human pretending to be both," Barragan mocked as he grabbed his axe again.

The masked boy struggled to his feet, clutching Tensa Zangetsu with his unbroken arm. "I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUU!" he screamed, his mind lost to the rage within. Tensa Zangetsu pulsed as Ichigo focused his spirit energy into it. "GESTUAAAAAA TENSHOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hurling the massive blast of black and red energy at the Espada.

Barragan held a hand up, ready to block it like last time. But his arrogance caused him to fail to comprehend Ichigo's spike in strength. "Grrrr!" he grunted as he caught the blast, pushed back by the attack. "Gahhhh!"

Halibel watched Barragan disappeared in the blast, astounded by Ichigo's sudden power-up. She turned and saw her friend, slumped over and panting from exhaustion, blood dripping from his crushed arm. She knew that even with his Inner Hollow, Ichigo was barely hanging on. "Ichigo…" she said before cringing in pain again, the pain in her stomach growing more intense.

Barragan's massive form emerged, his arm bleeding profusely. If he was angry before, Barragan was definitely enraged now. "I am done…" he said. For him to be wounded to this extent, even in his sealed state, was unforgivable. "I will kill you, boy. And I'm going to make it as painful as possible." He held out a hand and an orb of red energy formed in his hand.

Halibel gasped in horror when she saw Barragan's blood mix in with the energy. "He can't be serious! A Gran Rey Cero!" She knew that if Barragan fired that, then the entire mountain would be blasted out of existence, if not most of Karakura Town.

Ichigo braced himself, his darkened eyes narrowing as he prepared to fight the attack.

Then Barragan did the unexpected.

Turning around, he pointed his Gran Rey Cero at the defenseless Halibel. "You die first, traitor!"

"NO!"

Halibel's world became a deathly red. She braced herself as Barragan fired the Cero at practically point blank range. However, when she realized that she wasn't dead yet, she looked up and saw something in front of her. When the dust settled, she saw that Ichigo had leapt to her defense in the nick of time to save her.

But he wasn't fast enough to protect himself…

Most of his Bankai jacket had been blasted off, only a tiny bit of the sleeves remained on his wrist. His body had been badly injured, taking the full brunt of the attack. He was bleeding profusely and terribly burned.

"Hmph!" Barragan scoffed, disgusted at Ichigo's compassion. "Pathetic. You had a golden opportunity to strike a decisive blow when I turned. Instead you threw it away to save her." Barragan's anger reached its peak when face with Ichigo's humanity. "You're garbage."

"Ughh…urghhh…"Ichigo groaned, his mask showing more cracks. It took all of the Hollow's regeneration power to keep Ichigo alive.

Too weak to defend himself, Ichigo was unable to move when Barragan appeared right in front of him and slammed his fist into his face. Ichigo coughed up blood as his mask shattered from the strike, falling to the ground.

Barragan did not let up. He would have used his axe to chop Ichigo to pieces but the boy had the audacity to seriously wound him. A quick death was not what he had in mind for Ichigo. He was going to make him suffer while making Halibel watched.

"Stop!" Halibel screamed as Barragan stomped Ichigo, cratering the ground beneath him as his ribs shattered.

"Stop! Barragan, stop!"

Barragan's next punch made Ichigo cough up more blood, feeling something break or rupture.

"STOP!"

A shrill scream filled the air as a heavy stomp crushed his left leg, breaking his bone and smashing sinew.

"STOOOOOOOP!"

Halibel's pleas fell on deaf ears as Barragan continued to punch Ichigo to death, taking sadistic pleasure in making Ichigo suffer. He reached for Ichigo's head and lifted the shattered boy up off the ground, his body hanging limply in his grip. Another scream left Ichigo's lips as Barragan squeezed his head, his skull on the verge of being crushed like an egg. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"Scream: Benihime!"

Barragan heard the foreign voice and turned just in time to see a flash of red come at him. He grabbed his axe to block it but he quickly realized that the attack was just a diversion when Ichigo was yanked out of his grip.

Halibel turned around and saw Kisuke and Yoruichi standing at the edge of the forest, both ready for action. She saw Chad and Orihime running up behind them, both with panicked expressions, having sensed Ichigo's peril. "But wait…where's Ichigo?"

"I've got him."

Turning around, Halibel saw a pair of legs standing in front of her. Looking up, she was surprised to see Isshin Kurosaki standing in a Soul Reaper outfit. In his arms was the battered Ichigo.

Halibel, while relieved to see Ichigo alive, glared at the man. "You're late."

"I do like to make an entrance."

Ichigo opened his eyes, his vision blurry from the rampant beating. He stared with his one eye that wasn't swollen in disbelief at his father as the man cradled him in his arms. "D-dad?" he choked, though it was more of a gurgle since Barragan had damaged his windpipe.

"I'm here," Isshin told his son, frightened of what might have happened if he'd arrived a second later. "You're not seeing things. It's me."

"But…I…"

"Shush," his father told him. "Don't speak. Save what strength you got."

Halibel breathed a sigh of relief. When she'd felt Ichigo in danger, something she'd suspected had been confirmed…

 _"Here you go," Halibel said as she handed Isshin a plate. She was busy washing the dishes while Isshin dried and put them away._

 _"Thanks, Halibel," Isshin said, closing the cabinet after putting the plate away._

 _Halibel looked around and saw that Yuzu and Karin were nowhere to be found. Turning back to Isshin, her emerald eyes narrowed. They'd been alone quite a few times and Halibel was starting to get the impression that things were not what they seemed about Ichigo's father. Now that they were alone, she decided to take the initiative. "So when are you going to tell Ichigo?" she asked as she pulled the stopper from the sink, letting the hot water go down the drain._

 _"Tell him what?"_

 _"That you're a Soul Reaper?" Halibel asked. When Isshin blinked in surprise, Halibel saw the hint of recognition in his eyes and knew she'd struck gold. "You've no reason to hide it anymore. Not at this point."_

 _Isshin looked at the woman with his head cocked for a moment before sighing. He had to give the woman credit. She was smarter than he figured. But then, he expected no less of Ichigo's girlfriend. "When did you know?" he asked, a serious look on his face._

 _Crossing her arms, Halibel leaned back against the counter. "Since the moment we met. I knew something was off when Ichigo told me that he had natural-born Soul Reaper powers. The only explanation for that scenario is that he's the progeny of a Soul Reaper. I suspected it was his mother but when I met you I knew who the culprit was. You might be able to hide your Spirit Energy from him but you can't hide it from me."_

 _"Hmm…" Isshin scratched his beard and frowned. "Clever. I'm surprised Ichigo hasn't figured it out."_

 _"He has more pressing issues. But the bigger question is: why haven't you told him?" Halibel demanded to know. "You've no reason to hide it at this point. If anything you should have told him after he first got his powers."_

 _"I had my reasons," Isshin protested, giving the woman a scathing glare. "Don't talk like you know everything."_

 _"Maybe I don't. But it's high time you told him. Both you and Kisuke are two peas in a pod." Halibel's glare was unforgiving. "You knew he was in danger all those times and not once did you do anything."_

 _Isshin stared at the floor, knowing he'd been caught with his pants down. He knew that one day would come when he had to tell Ichigo the truth about who he was. He just didn't think it'd be like this. "Tell me one thing. And I want you to look me in the eye," he said, crossing his arms. "Are you just here because of Aizen?" he demanded. "Kisuke told me everything but I want to hear it from your mouth."_

 _"I-"_

 _The two were interrupted when they felt a massive burst of spirit energy. Halibel felt it come from the direction of their sparring ground. "Ichigo!" she gasped. "And…" her eyes widened in terror when she felt who he was fighting. "Barragan!"_

 _"Friend of yours?" Isshin asked accusingly._

 _"Barragan is no friend of mine!" Halibel said. Before Isshin could stop her, she put a hand to her chest, pushing herself out of her Gigai. "Put the shell somewhere safe," she told him. "I'm going to help Ichigo."_

 _"Wait!" Isshin protested, grabbing the Gigai as it tumbled to the ground. "You can't! Kisuke warned you that if you fight-"_

 _The Arrancar opened a window and turned back to Isshin. "What I do, I do for Ichigo. Maybe you should decide about what it is you're doing." And with that, Halibel disappeared, heading off to save Ichigo…_

Isshin gently held his son and tried not to hold him too hard. He and the others turned to see Barragan stalk towards them.

"I take it he's one of the Espada?" Yoruichi asked, remembering what Halibel told them.

"Looks like it," Kisuke said. "This ain't going to be easy."

"More ants emerge to be crushed, I see..." Barragan said gruffly.

Both Chad and Orihime took up offensive stances next to Kisuke and Yoruichi. "So cocky," Yoruichi said. "In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered."

"But not outmatched," Barragan said, gripping his axe. "But I grow tired of this comedy. I will retreat for now." He knew that if his battle went on any longer he'll destroy Karakura Town, which would run counter to Aizen's wishes. His gaze turned to Halibel and Ichigo. "I swear, you two and your child will die by my hands. Know that you both have angered the God of Hueco Mundo," he threatened.

Kisuke scowled. "Running away? Seems a little undignified if you have the upper hand," he mocked.

"Don't get full of yourself, Kisuke Urahara. The only reason you are all still alive is because I will it. When we next meet, my mercy will have reached its end." He opened a Garganta. The others braced themselves when his defeated subordinates emerged from the forest. "And I am in need of punishing my men for their failures." All of his Fraccións gulped at this, knowing that Barragan's retribution for their defeat would be severe. Before the portal closed, he turned around and glared at Halibel. The two locked eyes and stared each other down as the portal close. "Till we meet again, traitor…"

For a moment all was quiet as the portal closed, everybody taking a moment to breathe. Chad and Orihime could finally relax. The sensed the monstrous power of Barragan and quickly surmised that they were no match for the man. Even Yoruichi was sweating from the man's overwhelming spirit energy. ' _If he had decided to use his release…we might very well have all died.'_

The calm respite was shattered when Halibel threw her head back and screamed in agonizing pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked like a banshee, her hands going to her stomach again. But this time it was her entire body that was in agony. It felt like every cell inside her was being ripped apart.

"Halibel!" Orihime cried out in horror, rushing to her aid. "I'll heal you and-"

"Wait!" Kisuke told her, hurrying to the pregnant Arrancar. He took hold of her hand and examined her. It alarmed him to see what stage the baby was in and knew that Barragan had made Halibel's dilemma all the more worse. "This isn't good…"

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked fearfully. If Kisuke was concerned, then that meant that nothing good was about to come out of his mouth.

"I don't know how but Barragan aged the baby several months along," Kisuke told them. "Halibel's body was already taxed since most of her energy reserves were drained to support the baby. The sudden acceleration of the baby's development has caused the strain of carrying it tenfold. Halibel's body is devouring itself to try to keep the baby alive."

"Can't we do something?" Orihime asked, kneeling down next to Ichigo.

Kisuke thought for a moment before hanging his head in defeat. "No…" he said sadly.

"What do you mean no?" Chad demanded angrily.

"She needs spirit energy to sustain both her body and the baby. But because none of us have Hollow spirit energy Halibel's body would reject it. It's similar to a blood transfusion." He'd asked Chad since he knew that the boy's powers were more like a Hollow's but Chad lacked the energy sufficient enough.

A low cough broke his thoughts. "Use…my…energy…"

Isshin looked down at the battered Ichigo, who was looking at him with his one good eye. "Ichigo, you can't."

"I have…a Hollow inside me. I know she can…take my energy…" Ichigo wheezed, cringing in pain from his crushed ribs. He was pretty sure he had a punctured lung too. He coughed up blood, making everyone even more alarmed for his critical condition.

"Ichigo, listen to me," Isshin insisted. "You've just been beaten half to death. Your spirit energy is what's keeping you alive right now. If you give what little you have left then-"

"I…know…" Ichigo said. He reached over and grabbed Halibel's hand. He saw the pained look on her face and watched helplessly as she screamed in pain again, feeling her hand clench his in a grip tight enough to break it. "This…is…my choice…"

Kisuke looked at the boy forlornly before slowly reaching into his robe. He knew that Ichigo could give Halibel his energy but didn't voice the idea because of the reasons Isshin just said. "Alright, Ichigo," he told him as he pulled a small device with tubes and straps at both ends out of his jacket.

"Kisuke, you can't be serious! He'll die!" Isshin insisted.

"He's made his choice, Isshin," Kisuke said, full knowing this could kill Ichigo. "We have to honor it."

Isshin and the others watched helplessly as Kisuke hooked the device up to Halibel and Ichigo's arms. "Is there really nothing we can do?" Chad asked, feeling more helpless than ever.

"Pray for them." Kisuke closed his eyes as he hit the on button. Ichigo, still in his Bankai state, glowed blue and black while Halibel glowed a faint yellow, her body taxed to its limit. A stream of energy flowed from Ichigo's tube into Halibel's. After a tense minute, Halibel's screaming subsided and she passed out, Ichigo's energy feeding her hungry body. Tears ran down both Orihime's and Isshin's faces as Ichigo's glow slowly became weaker and weaker.

When Halibel's face showed peaceful slumber, Kisuke quickly turned off the machine. Isshin leaned down to check on Ichigo and it broke his heart to see his son's breathing so shallow, as if he was just moments away from the grim reaper taking his prize. "Can't we…"

"I'm afraid not," Kisuke said, knowing what they were all thinking. "The process of spirit energy transfusion can't be rushed. Ichigo needs time to build up more spirit energy before we can do the process again. If we were to do it now, the massive imbalance would surely kill him."

Orihime, crying tears of agony from seeing Ichigo and Halibel like this, looked up with sad eyes. "Can't I heal them?"

"You can heal Ichigo's wounds," Kisuke said. "But you can't heal Halibel. Not without putting the child at risk."

"Can't Orihime heal Ichigo's spirit energy?"

"From what Yoruichi tells me, Orihime isn't that skilled at healing spirit energy. The only thing we can do is wait and pray that Ichigo will recover."

"And if he doesn't?" Isshin asked.

"Then he'll remain in a coma," Kisuke said sadly.

Silence filled the air as they waited. They all gasped when Halibel's eyes fluttered open, weariness filling her entire body from the ordeal. "Where…"

Kisuke kept her from rising. "Stay still. You barely made it through."

"The baby?"

"Safe. Thanks to Ichigo."

Halibel's eyes widened. "Ichigo! Where is-" She turned her head and saw Ichigo lying next to her, wrapped in Orihime's barrier while the girl healed him. "Ichigo…"

To everyone's relief, Ichigo's eyes opened. "H-Halibel…" he choked. Even with Orihime's best healing, Ichigo's body was still wrecked and he could barely move. "You're alive," he breathed, joyful to see her alright.

"I am. And so are you. We're both alive…" Halibel said, lying her head next to him.

"We're alive."

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty-One_

 **Hueco Mundo; Las Noches**

"Welcome back, Barragan."

The kingly Arrancar thundered into the room, his wounded men quietly following him, nursing their grievous wounds. Along the walls above the pit were the many Arrancars of Aizen's army, all of them taking the sight of the wounded Espada and his men with glee.

And sitting on what used to be Barragan's throne was the man himself, Souske Aizen.

"Well, Barragan," Aizen spoke in his smooth, low voice while the old man looked up at him, the hatred in his eye ever present, "Give us your full report."

"What report is there?!" said a mocking voice from the side of the pit. Barragan turned to see Grimmjow sitting against the wall with two of his Fraccións. The blue-haired man took the sight of the wounded Barragan and couldn't help but feel smug. "It's clear that he failed miserably. Kinda pathetic for our number two!"

"Don't push your luck, Grimmjow…" Barragan growled.

Standing up, Grimmjow glowered at his comrade. "You were supposed to bring Halibel back here! How hard could it be when she's got a bun in her oven?"

"Shut your mouth, Grimmjow!" Ggio Vega shouted, angry that the man would try to mock his liege. "It was Ichigo Kurosaki who thwarted-"

Ggio was knocked to the floor by a backhand from Barragan. "Quiet, you!" Barragan growled in fury before stepping on Ggio's hand, crushing it between his boot. "A loser like you has not right to make excuses."

Another voice made itself known. "For once, I'm in agreement with Grimmjow." Barragan turned to see the number four Espada, Ulquiorra, look down at him. "You outnumbered your targets and the boy was clearly no match for you. And yet you still returned in failure."

"Hmph! Halibel tried to put up a fight but her condition made her easy to break," Barragan said confidently. "And I crushed Ichigo Kurosaki like an ant between my thumbs. It was only because of his Hollow power that he was able to wound me."

"Wound?!" Grimmjow spat. "More like he wrecked your shit!"

Sitting beside Ulquiorra, the number ten Espada, Yammy, chirped in. "He's right, you know. You said you had him beat. Then how come you're a wreck and came back empty-handed?"

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy," Aizen cut in, silencing his men with his calm voice. "I believe we should let Barragan tell us what happened in full."

The room became silent as Barragan gave them an account of what happened, not leaving out a detail. All of his men stared at the floor in shame when Barragan told Aizen of their crushing defeat, knowing full well that their master's punishment would be severe. When Barragan told them of Halibel and her declaration to break ties to Aizen, many of the Arrancars bristled in anger. "Are you fucking serious?!" Grimmjow seethed. "She feels human? What garbage is that?!"

Again, Ulquiorra was in agreement with Grimmjow, an odd occurrence to happen twice in so many minutes. "She is deluded. Halibel has clearly let her pregnancy affect her mind. She is a Hollow. No matter how much she looks Human she is clearly not."

Barragan continued his story. Aizen's eyebrow rose when he mentioned Ichigo's Inner Hollow taking over and the tremendous power boost he got. Yammy smashed his fist into the ground, crushing the black tile. "Are you kidding me?" he shouted at Barragan. "You had the brat dead to rights and you still left?! Some king you are!" he mocked. "More like the king of cowards!"

In an instant Barragan vanished. Yammy's eyes widened when a hand grabbed his throat and hauled him up. "You wish to repeat that sentence?" Barragan said with murder in his eye. "I retreated because to prolong the battle would end in Karakura Town's destruction. All of our plans would have become meaningless," he said, squeezing his grip. Yammy gurgled as Barragan strangled him. Ulquiorra stood motionless beside them, not caring if Barragan killed Yammy or not.

"Barragan, please release Yammy."

Hearing Aizen's command, Barragan reluctantly dropped Yammy. "Trash…" he spat before turning around and returning to the pit.

"On the contrary, Yammy, I find Barragan's actions acceptable. More so, Kisuke Urahara would have gotten involved. While I am confident in Barragan's strength, Kisuke is not to be trifled with." Aizen turned back to Barragan and gave him a nod, although Barragan despised him for it. "I do not consider this a failure, Barragan. If anything, things happened better than I prepared."

Barragan narrowed his eye as he stared at his leader. ' _He sounds as if he expected me to return empty-handed. He couldn't have predicted everything that happened, could he?'_

"Now then…" Aizen rested his head on his hand and thought about the present situation for a minute. "Since Halibel and Ichigo will not join us by force, I believe I shall take a more direct approach…"

 _ **Two days later…**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo opened his eyes, his body aching in places he didn't even knew he had. "Ughhh…" he groaned as he tried to sit up before a hand touched his shoulder.

"Keep still, Ichigo. You haven't fully recovered yet."

The boy turned to see Halibel sitting next to him, back in her Gigai. "Halibel…you're okay." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks to you. If it had not been for your sacrifice I would be dead…" she put a hand over her stomach, "and so would our child."

Ichigo looked down only to gap in shock when he saw Halibel's large stomach. It looked like she'd swallowed a large watermelon whole. "You're…you're that far along? How long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

His eyes continued to stare at her stomach. Though she wore his mother's old maternity clothes, her stomach was quite prominent. "Yes, I'm afraid that we have Barragan to thank for our child's sudden growth. His Senesence power caused its gestation to accelerate. And after you saved me by giving me your energy, my body took it to continue to process."

"So when…"

"Any day now…" Halibel lamented.

"Halibel?"

Taking his hand, Halibel lifted her shirt and put it on her pregnant tummy. "Feel." As Ichigo's fingers spread out across her stretched skin, he felt something happen inside. "Oh!" she gasped. "See? She kicks."

"She?"

"Mother's intuition." She let go of Ichigo's hand and laid down on the bed next to him. Ichigo snuggled next to her and put his hand over her stomach to feel their baby's presence more. "Ichigo, I don't know what to say…" she said.

"You don't need to say anything. It was my choice to make, Halibel. All of it." He could see the pain in her eyes, the guilt of what Ichigo had endured because of her. "I chose to give you my spirit energy. Just like I chose to become your student and chose to love you as the mother of our child. I don't regret anything."

Once again Halibel could feel that warm sensation inside, the feeling of her heart melting from Ichigo's kind words. "You truly are something special." She kissed him sweetly on the lips before they heard the door open up.

"I see you're awake," Isshin Kurosaki said as he brought in a tray of food. "I was getting worried. After what that Arrancar did to you I was scared you'd never wake up."

Memory came back to Ichigo and he remembered that it was his father that saved him before Barragan crushed his skull. "Dad? You…"

Sitting down in a chair, Isshin crossed his arms and sighed. "I suppose there's no point hiding it now. Like your girlfriend said, I'm as responsible for this as Kisuke…" He looked down at the ground for a minute, gathering his courage before looking up. "Yes, Ichigo. I am a Soul Reaper."

The boy was silent as he processed this, staring down at the sheets. After a minute he finally spoke. "I…I know."

Isshin blinked. "You knew?"

Looking up, Ichigo scowled. "Dad, do you think I'm stupid? Zangetsu told me I had Soul Reapers powers of my own after I lost the powers Rukia gave me. They had to come from somewhere. And I remembered that you never really told me about yourself. It was kinda obvious."

The father could only chuckle. "Halibel was right. You are smarter than I gave you credit for." Giving another sigh, he sat back in his chair. "I'll tell you everything-"

"Don't."

Both Halibel and Isshin were shocked at Ichigo's refusal. Looking down at his bandaged hands, Ichigo balled them into fists. "You had your reasons. I know that you didn't tell me for a good reason. So I can wait," he looked back up at his father. "I'll wait until this is all over. Then you can tell me."

Father and son stared at each other, the elder shocked at the maturity of the younger. Smiling, Isshin nodded and got up. "Alright. I'll leave you two alone for now. Make sure you eat, Ichigo."

Halibel waited until Isshin left before speaking. "Are you sure, Ichigo?" she asked, confused at her lover's choice. "He was ready to spill everything."

"I know…but right now I've enough to deal with without adding more to the pile," Ichigo sighed as he lay back on the pillow. "I'll hear the truth when this is over. And then I'm gonna punch him."

Laughing, Halibel laid back down and cuddled with him, feeling their baby kick again…

 _ **The Next Day…**_ **Karakura Town; Park**

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Everything still hurts."

The couple walked along the small path, making a trip through a nearby park. After Ichigo had recovered enough to walk, Halibel invited him to walk with her. He protested since Halibel could give birth at any time but she insisted, stating that she needed the exercise.

After some small talk Ichigo broke the ice. "That Arrancar who attacked us, Barragan. You knew him?"

"I did." The hand holding Ichigo's squeezed tightly as anger bubbled up inside her. "Before Lord Aizen came along he was the king of Hueco Mundo. His powers were so vast that he considered himself a god. Barragan brought countless Hollows under his command. He tried to make me and my friends submit to him as well."

"Did you?"

"Of course not. But Barragan would not tolerate my presence and told me to leave his sight."

Ichigo deadpanned. "That doesn't sound that bad."

Stopping, Halibel looked at him and scowled. "You underestimate his power and his vanity. He considered the whole of Hueco Mundo as his palace. To him, the sky was his palace's ceiling and everywhere that fell upon his gaze was a part of it. When he told me to leave his sight, he meant that I had to go someplace he couldn't see me."

"Was he that powerful?" Ichigo asked, feeling very afraid.

"You only got a taste of his power when he came here." Halibel looked at the ground sadly. "He considers himself a god for good reason. He's ranked higher than I among the Espada ranks, after all. The truth of the matter is that if your friends had not arrived when he did…" Halibel turned away and let the implication sink in.

The fear that had been building in Ichigo's heart spread. "Is there really no beating him?"

"Only two others I know are stronger, Aizen and the number one Espada, Starrk. I suggest we consult your shopkeeper friend on this. He might know of a way to best him."

Taking Halibel by the hand, Ichigo guided her over to the shade of several trees. He took a few steps away and sighed. "Halibel, I-"

"THERE HE IS!"

Halibel blinked as three blurs appeared from out of nowhere and barrled into Ichigo. The injured boy was assaulted from all sides as his attackers started to beak the crud out of him.

"KILL THIS BASTARD!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"TAKE THIS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Halibel was alarmed but quickly recognized the three voices. "Apacci! Mila Rose! Sung-Sun!" she called out, standing up. "Enough!"

The three stopped pounding Ichigo and turned to face their master. Curled up in the fetal position, Ichigo looked up to see just who was attacking him.

It dind't surprise him that they were Arrancars, all women. Their appreances were as wild and exotic as their master. One had blue hair and heterochromia, wearing a shirt that exposed her midriff and had a horn fragment. The tallest of the three reminded Ichigo of Yoruichi with her dark skin and long hair. She was built and wore a revealing outfit which reminded Ichigo of an amazon, her mask fragment a hairpiece and necklace. The last of the three was the shortest, wearing a modest dress and had long, olive-green hair, complimented by her hairpiece mask fragment.

The three bent their knee in front of Halibel. "Master Halibel!" Apacci started. "We're so glad you're okay."

"Why are you here?" the Espada demanded. "I ordered you to hide."

"We did, Master Halibel." Mila Rose looked up before continuing. "But when we heard Barragan came here to take you back we had to come and make sure you were alright."

"Yes," Sung-Sun stood up and grabbed Ichigo by the hair, the boy busy reaching for his combat pass in his pocket. "And to make this boy pay for what he did to you."

Halibel scowled. "Ichigo did nothing to me. Release him," she ordered.

For the second time this week, Ichigo hit the ground with an "ow!" and sat up. "Halibel, these are your Fraccións?"

"Yes. Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun. Apologize to Ichigo."

The three turned and glared at Ichigo for a moment before they bowed in apology. "We're sorry," they said in unison. Standing up straight, Mila Rose turned back to Halibel. "Master, are you alright?" Her eyes went to Halibel's pregnant stomach. "Your baby…"

"We had a harrowing encounter with Barragan but we're fine. Both Ichigo and myself." She saw the curious stares and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can feel."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as the three admired their master's unborn child still within her. ' _Well that's one crisis averted.'_

"Master Halibel, may we stay with you?" Apacci begged. "We wish to protect you and your child."

"Wait," Ichigo protested. "We don't have enough room for three of you at my place."

"I wasn't asking you, you ass!" Apacci shouted. "It's your fault she's pregnant and had to flee Hueco Mundo!"

Halibel twisted her ear and silenced her. "All of you, listen to me. Ichigo is not at fault. Everything was my choice." She and her Fraccións sat down and she thought about it. "I don't want you to return to Hueco Mundo. Now that Aizen knows I'm pregnant and won't go back, he'll use whatever is necessary."

While Halibel and her friends pondered where the three could stay, Ichigo felt his phone buzz. Flipping it open he saw that he got a text from Kisuke.

" _Come to the shop. Now."_

Ichigo felt a wave of foreboding as he read the short text. Pocketing his phone, he turned to his girlfriends and her comrades. "I gotta go. Kisuke says he needs me. Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll take them home with me and talk to your father about where to give them shelter."

Knowing his father was going to lose it when Halibel brought three beautiful girls home, Ichigo groaned and turned away, heading for Kisuke's shop.

Reaching the candy shop, Ichigo stepped inside and saw Tessai manning the cash register. Before he could speak, Tessai pointed to the living room in the back. "In there. The boss needs to speak to you immediately."

Ichigo nodded and walked down the hallway. Reaching the door, he knocked. "Kisuke? Yoruichi?"

"Come in, Ichigo."

Opening the door, Ichigo stepped inside…and almost choked on his tongue in shock.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were indeed inside the living room. But sitting with them was every single captain of the Soul Society!

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Head-Captain Yamamoto addressed. His eyes stared at the youth with the same intensity as the rest of the captains. "You have much to explain…"

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N.: This is a request by draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

 **Urahara Shop**

All Ichigo could hear was the pounding in his heart as ten sets of eyes locked onto him. He knew it was only a matter of time until he would be forced to face the music for his relationship with Halibel. It was just a matter of when, not if.

But when had just became right now.

The boy was frozen with fear as he stared at the ten captains, the Soul Reapers crowding Kisuke's living room. The shopkeeper himself sat over by the window, Yoruichi sitting next to him. The looks on their faces told Ichigo all he needed to know.

This was not going to end well.

The captains had formed a wide circle in the middle of the room, the table pushed to the side. Ichigo scanned the faces of the various captains and saw how grave their expressions were, particularly the Head-Captain's, Soi-Fon's and Byakuya's.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Head-Captain Yamamoto addressed. "You have much to explain. Sit," he commanded, pointing to the center of the circle.

For a moment, Ichigo was frozen stiff but he quickly shook off his terror and walked forward. Ukitake and Kyoraku moved aside to let Ichigo through. Ichigo sat down in front of the old man. He looked over at Yoruichi and Kisuke for some kind of solace. While Kisuke's eyes were unreadable from beneath his bucket hat, Yoruichi's kind eyes told Ichigo to be strong.

"Why are you all here?" Ichigo asked.

While the old man sat in silence, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, sitting behind, Ichigo, merely sneered. "Really? You haven't the slightest idea why we would all come to this dismal dwelling? Oh I think you do…" he snickered.

"Ichigo," Byakuya interjected. Ichigo turned to face the man. The man's eyes were narrowed and stoic, as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle. "Let's not dance around the issue. We know."

Ichigo swallowed hard. "Know? You mean…"

"About the Hollow."

The Head-Captain spoke up, turning Ichigo's attention back to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki, we have come here today to discern whether or not you are an ally to be trusted or an enemy to be eliminated."

Ichigo's face turned sour. "An enemy? You think I'm on Aizen's side?" He gestured to the bruises on his face. "One of his Arrancar almost beat me to death! You think I did this to myself?"

"It does not matter what we think, only what we know," Yamamoto said, his slant eyes opening up to let Ichigo see his ancient eyes.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "You don't know anything about me."

Mayuri chimed in again. "Oh really?" When the boy turned around to look at him, Mayuri merely leered at him with his crazy smile. "Very well then, why don't we all go over what we know about you, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Mayuri, you-"

"Hush, boy," Mayuri hissed before he started to count off his fingers. "Let's start off with the fact that we know that moments after your chance encounter with Rukia Kuchiki, a Hollow immediately attacked you. We know that since you became a Soul Reaper, you have been under the secret guidance of an Arrancar, one of Sosuke Aizen's minions. We know from Rukia Kuchiki's testimony that night after night you've drugged her to meet with this Arrancar to receive her instructions."

"Rukia?"

"We questioned her when we learned the truth about your secret," Captain Ukitake said.

"In addition," Mayuri continued, "we know that through your tutelage under this Hollow you've gained strength that exceeded that of a mere Substitute, even before Kisuke Urahara helped you restore your powers. We know that Souske Aizen used you as a distraction during his little subterfuge, in order to steal a power that you were trying to steal yourself."

"I was trying to rescue Rukia! Not the Hogyoku!"

"In this case, to save one was to save the other. He was aware of your existence, and knew not only when but how you would arrive. We know that Aizen left you alive when he could've very well killed you on top of the Sokyoku Hill. Oh, and we know that the Arrancar is not only romantically involved with you but carries your child. Not only does she live with you, but you now have access to reach Souske Aizen at a moment's notice. So tell us, Ichigo?" he smiled wickedly. "Does that sound about right?"

Ichigo couldn't help but go pale. When Mayuri put it like that, it really sounded damning for him.

Unohana put a hand on Mayuri's shoulder, quieting him. "Captain Kurotsuchi, while everything you said was the truth, I believe we should hear Ichigo's side of the story."

Behind Ichigo, Soi-Fon scoffed. "What's to hear? Mayuri summed it up pretty good." Her eyes gleamed with malice as she stared at Ichigo. "He's clearly in league with Aizen. The facts are clear."

Yamamoto interrupted, quieting the quarreling captains. "Be that as it may, Captain Soi-Fon, I believe that we should hear what Ichigo has to say for himself. Ichigo," he addressed. "The evidence does not speak well for you, as Captain Kurotsuchi pointed out. However, in light of all that has happen, I feel that I must give you the opportunity to explain yourself. We cannot act rashly anymore. Not when Souske Aizen is involved. But I will warn you now…" his eyes narrowed, showing cold fury in his withered expression, "do not attempt to deceive us or attempt to do something foolish. You are standing on the edge of a knife. I am giving you one chance to proclaim your innocence. I do not need to explain what will happen if I find you to be on the side of the enemy…"

It was then that Ichigo noticed that all ten captains, even Unohana and Ukitake, had a hand on their zanpakutos. Ichigo felt cold sweat drip down the side of his face. If the Head-Captain gave the word, the captains would pounce onto Ichigo and turn him into a pincushion. He had his combat pass in his pocket but he knew that even if he had the time to pop out of his Human form, even with the help of Kisuke and Yoruichi, the odds were not in his favor if the captains found him guilty. "I don't have anything to do with Aizen,"

Byakuya leaned back, his hand kept firmly on Senbonzakura. "Then prove it, Ichigo. I have convinced everyone to give you the benefit of the doubt." Ichigo turned to the captain, surprised that Byakuya of all people was the one to give him the chance to explain himself. "Tell us the truth."

Sighing, Ichigo began his tale, starting the night that he met Rukia. The captains listened quietly as Ichigo explained how he met Halibel, how he trained with her off and on and how she was able to help him avenge his mother by bringing Grand Fisher to him. When pressed, Ichigo confessed that he did fall in love with her and that they did have intercourse right before he left for the Soul Society, which led to her becoming pregnant.

Ichigo didn't know how long he talked. All he knew was that he was scared. Under the scrupulous eyes of so many powerful captains, he wasn't feeling like the strong Soul Reaper he was. As Ichigo finished his tale he turned back to the Head-Captain. "I swear I never met Aizen until Rukia's execution. I'd never even heard of him until then."

Soi-Fon found this all hard to believe. "Are you seriously telling us that you spent two months together with this Hollow and never once told you who she served? What kind of fools do you take us for? Like Mayuri said, Rukia shows up on his doorstep and a Hollow just out of the blue attacks you, despite you claiming you've never seen a Hollow before. Not only are you a liar but a poor one at that!"

"Soi-Fon, that's enough!"

The short captain blushed when Yoruichi suddenly walked over to the circle, glaring at her former subordinate. "Lady Yoruichi…"

"Kisuke and I already had this talk with Ichigo. We've already concluded that he's telling the truth." She turned to the Head-Captain. "Yes, Ichigo was trained by an Arrancar. Yes, he even fell for her but he is not our enemy. And besides, what about the Arrancars that came to drag Halibel back to Hueco Mundo? Barragan beat Ichigo within an inch of his life! Are you telling me that was just some show?"

"Lady Yoruichi." All eyes turned to the small Captain Hitsugaya, who'd remained silent up until now. "While I don't fully believe that Ichigo is in league with Aizen, we must also harbor the possibility that Halibel is acting on his behalf. Now that she's with child, Ichigo is completely vulnerable to his influence."

"We already discussed that," added in Kisuke, who was busy sipping tea.

"Maybe you have, but I think we all deserve to hear it from Ichigo. Ichigo," his aquamarine eyes stared at the boy intently. "Answer us this, if you were forced into a situation where Aizen made you pick your child or your friends and family, which would you choose?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Answer the question!"

Ichigo could only ball his hands into fists and stare at the floor. "I don't know…"

Toshiro sighed. "I see…"

Yamamoto spoke next. "Since we are on the subject, there is a matter that is just as serious to consider. You may not have any relation to Aizen, but you are a Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. It is your sworn duty to exterminate all Hollows that would seek to do harm to the inhabitants of both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Despite knowing this, you not only allowed yourself to be trained by a Hollow, an Arrancar at that, but you began a relationship with her and even impregnated her. This is a serious offense. A love between a Soul Reaper and Hollow is not only unbelievable, it is downright sacrilege."

Ichigo glared at the man, hating how he reduced Halibel to just another mindless Hollow. "Halibel isn't just a Hollow!" he said defiantly. "She's…special. She's unlike anyone I've met before." He looked down at the floor again. "She might be a Hollow, but she's more human than anyone I've met. And she's helped me far more than anyone else, even when she had no reason to. And besides," he looked up and stared Yamamoto in the eye. "A love between a Human and a Hollow isn't forbidden, is it?"

"Hmmm…" Yamamoto tilted his head back. The other captains, who'd murmured to themselves while Ichigo was talking, all went silent. They could tell that the time for talking was over. Now all that was left was for Yamamoto to pass his judgement upon Ichigo. Both Yoruichi and Kisuke waited with bated breath. Even with all Ichigo had said, what would the old man's decision be?

Finally, the ancient Soul Reaper lifted his head. "Very well then. Ichigo Kurosaki. While you are no longer trustworthy, I find that your words do not have any deception behind them. And while your history with this Hollow may be suspect, you are still a much needed asset for the battle against Aizen. However…" his eyes once again turned fiery as he gripped his cane. "Consider this a stay of execution. If for any reason we find even the slightest hint that you are colluding with Souske Aizen, you will die. We will be keeping a close eye on both you and your Hollow friend while she is still with child. But mark my words…"

Yamamoto moved with such speed that Ichigo didn't even realized he had a blade at his throat until a sliver of blood began to trickle down his neck. He held his breath as the powerful old man towered over him.

"A union between Soul Reaper, even a Substitute, and an Arrancar can only create a monstrosity. If your child poses a threat to the Soul Society, it will be disposed of. If you try to stop us, you will die with the child and its mother."

"You-"

"Silence, boy," Yamamoto threatened. "You are in no position to bargain. You lost your path of retreat the moment you accepted this woman's offer to become her pupil. I speak for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. As a deputy on our behalf, that includes you. Which means my word is law. Understand?"

Ichigo remained silent, glaring up at the old man. However, when he heard nine sets of swords being unsheathed, he soon found himself surrounded by all ten captains, their swords pointing right at him. It sent a very clear message to Ichigo: his precarious position had only become more perilous.

"I…understand."

The Head-Captain nodded to the other captains who all sheathed their swords. "We will take our leave then. However, I will keep Captains Kuchiki, Unohana, Hitsugaya and Soi-Fon as well as their respective lieutenants here in Karakura Town to prepare the necessary measures for our battle as well as to keep an eye on you." His sword transformed into a cane and he walked away from the terrified Ichigo.

Kisuke and Yoruichi, both of whom were sweating buckets as the tension in the room grew, let out a sigh of relief once Toshiro left and closed the door behind him. Pouring himself some more tea, Kisuke took off his hat and wiped his sweaty brow. "Well, that went better than expected."

Yoruichi crouched down next to Ichigo and pressed a rag on the cut on his neck. "You alright, Ichigo?" she asked, although she knew that even someone as strong as Ichigo had to be terrified out of his wits.

"That was…worse than I expected…" Ichigo said, taking deep breaths. He felt exhausted, like he'd gone through a gauntlet only to barely crawl over the finish line. "I was terrified they were going to kill me."

Kisuke moved the table back to the center of the room and passed a cup of tea over to Ichigo. "Drink. Take a breath and try to calm down. It's over. For now, at least."

Ichigo drank a cup of tea and then a second one. By the time he finished the third one his hands finally stopped shaking. "I'm surprised they even gave me the chance to explain."

"I'm amazed that it was Byakuya who gave you the chance," Kisuke noted. "When they suddenly showed up on my doorstep and demanded to see you I was worried. And when Mayuri painted a rather unsavory picture of you, I was all but convinced that the Head-Captain would pronounce you guilty."

"How'd they know about all that? I mean, I know that Rukia must've told them a lot but…"

"I have a few ideas. But for right now, just be glad you were able to avoid being executed by the skin of your teeth," Kisuke warned. "I did warn you what might happen when they discovered Halibel, Ichigo."

"I know but I didn't think they'd find out so soon."

Yoruichi crossed her arms and sat back. "It must've been when Barragan and his men showed up. So many people battling in one place had to catch their attention."

"Indeed. Ichigo, my advice would be to go home and rest. Just remember," he pointed a finger at the boy. "You have to walk on eggshells from now on. Now that the captains are on to you, you have to play it razor, and I mean _razor_ , straight with us if we're to help you."

"I know. Thanks guys for sticking by me," Ichigo said with a small smile. "I was worried I got you two in trouble as well."

"We're already fugitives from the Soul Society, Ichigo. We're used to being under fire."

Nodding, Ichigo thanked the pair and got up. He left the shop and headed home. When he arrived he found it empty. In the kitchen he found two notes. One was from his father, stating that he and Yuzu were going to Karin's soccer game. The other was from Halibel, which said that she was trying to find shelter for the Tres Bestia.

Slumping up the stairs, Ichigo wished that this was all just a bad dream. ' _I'm aching all over. I got the crud beat out of me by Halibel's friends. And now the Soul Society knows about Halibel and me. What am I going to do?'_ He pressed his forehead against the door to his room. It seemed so long ago when he was just a normal teenager who just so happened to see ghosts. ' _This day can't possibly get any worse…'_

Ichigo opened the door to his bedroom…and his day suddenly got very, very worse…The boy stared in abject horror when he saw who was in his room sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Ichigo," Souske Aizen greeted with a sly smile. "I was hoping to have a word. Is this a bad time?"

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Three_

 **Ichigo's Bedroom**

Ichigo couldn't breathe.

He stood still, as if time had frozen around him. The sound of his heart thumping in his chest drowned out everything else. Sitting there, on his bed, was his enemy, the man who'd caused so much chaos: Souske Aizen.

The man sat on the edge of his bed. Instead of the vestments he'd worn as a captain, the man was wearing a black robe that wrapped around him. "Why don't you come in?" the man said in his smooth, low voice. "This is, after all, your room."

His face as pale as snow, Ichigo entered the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. He knew that he was in a dangerous position but he didn't want his sisters to come in and be in even more danger.

Aizen continued to quietly observe Ichigo, a small smile on his face. "I hear you are going to be a father soon. I suppose congratulations are in order," he said, his tone like a teacher praising his student.

Anger started to boil Ichigo's blood. After all the man had put him and Halibel through, he didn't want any praise from him. "I don't know what you want..." he glared. "But get off my bed!"

Chuckling, Aizen strangely complied, standing up to face the young man. "As you wish…"

Slowly, Ichigo's hand crept towards his pocket, to the combat pass. If he could grab it…if he could get into his Soul Reaper form…maybe…just maybe…

But Aizen's smooth voice put an end to such thoughts. "I wouldn't try," Aizen said, his smile not dropping. "I am here to talk, Ichigo Kurosaki, and only talk. If I wanted to hurt you…" his eyes darted over to the direction of Urahara Shop, "I wouldn't even need to lift a finger. Tell me," he gestured to the black cloak he was wearing, "do you know what this is?"

"I'm guessing it's not your latest fashion statement?" Ichigo retorted.

Again, Aizen gave a light chuckle. "Far from it. This is a creation from your friend Kisuke Urahara. It cloaks ones spiritual pressure. All I'd need to do is remove it…" his eyes narrowed and his voice took a much darker tone, "and my spirit energy would be sensed by all those around me."

Ichigo stood still as Aizen let the threat sink in. It was true, he couldn't feel the man's presence despite Aizen standing five feet away from him. If Aizen took off the cloak then everyone would know that Aizen was in Ichigo's house…including the captains.

Yamamoto's words crept into his ear like a slithery earwig. _"If for any reason we find even the slightest hint that you are colluding with Souske Aizen, you will die_ …"

If the captains discovered Aizen in Ichigo's room, there would be nothing Ichigo could say to dissuade them from believing him to be an enemy.

Aizen saw the fear in Ichigo's eyes and knew that Ichigo understood the perilous position he was in. "I trust that you will keep your combat pass in your pocket. And even if you did draw it…" his lips formed a thin smile. "I believe our last encounter in the Soul Society showed the difference in skill between me and you." As the frightened look on Ichigo's face grew, Aizen held up a hand to calm him down. "Relax. I told you. I am not here to fight, merely talk."

It was all Ichigo could do to contain his panic. He didn't know what to do. His enemy was right in front of him and he had no way of defending himself. And even if he did, all Aizen would need to do was reveal himself and the captains would do the rest of his work for him. He tried but failed to keep the fear out of his voice. "What do you want?"

Walking over to a chair by the desk, Aizen sat down and gestured for Ichigo to do the same. As Ichigo sat down on his bed, Aizen leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Ichigo, I want you to join me," he said bluntly.

Ichigo gaped at the man, struggling to understand what he'd just heard. "You…want me…to join you?" he repeated.

"That's right. You…Halibel and your newborn child."

Balling his hands into fists, Ichigo glared at the man. "What are you talking about? Why in the world would I join you?!" As the color returned to his face, he remembered what Halibel had told him, what Aizen was planning to do. She'd informed him of Aizen's grand scheme after he'd recovered from Barragan's beating. "You plan on destroying Karakura Town!"

"That's right," Aizen nodded. "I plan on destroying Karakura Town to forge the Oken," he said, talking about mass murder like he was talking about the weather. "And I want you to join me."

"Why on earth would I-"

"If you do," Aizen interrupting him. "I will spare your family and your friends. And more importantly, Halibel can give birth in peace."

Ichigo continued to glare. "How in the world can I trust anything you have to say? Because everyone in the Soul Society trusted you, and look where it got them!"

Aizen's smile widened by a hair, yet it made him look all the more menacing. "You can't. But think about this, Ichigo. The Soul Society views you as a rogue element. Their opinion of you is hardly better than me. To them, you're merely a military asset, one whose allegiance is within question." Sitting back in his chair, Aizen crossed his arms. "Let me pose to you a hypothetical, Ichigo. Suppose the captains defeat me. What then? You'll no longer be of any use to them. And more importantly, what do you will happen when Halibel gives birth and your progeny is more Hollow than Human?"

Ichigo remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"I am offering you a way out. All you need to do is agree to join me. I'll forgive Halibel for her insubordination and she can give birth in the safety of Las Noches."

"Safety?" Ichigo got off the bed and glared at the man. "Your Espadas want to kill Halibel! Barragan will kill her if she ever went back!"

"Barragan will not go against me. He knows the price for insubordination," Aizen simply said. Standing up, he looked Ichigo in the eye. "Well, Ichigo? I've made my offer. What do you say?"

The first thing that Ichigo wanted to say was "hell no!" but he kept silent. He knew that he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He remembered his crushing defeat at the hands of both Aizen and Barragan. He couldn't deny it: he was scared. He didn't know if he was strong enough to protect Halibel and their child, from both the captains and Aizen.

Aizen saw the hesitance in Ichigo's eyes and his smile widened. He knew he had Ichigo and it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge. But he would be patient. "Very well, take your time. One way or another, you will come to my side," he told the boy. He raised a hand and summoned a Garganta. "Think about my offer. When you come around, I'll know," he told the boy before walking through the void. Before the portal closed, Aizen turned around and looked back at Ichigo. "Oh, and congratulations on becoming a father…"

Ichigo watched the villain disappear in front of him before his legs gave out, too exhausted and terrified to continue standing. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm down but it was a failed gesture. He didn't know how long he remained there, slumped on the floor. An minute? An hour? All he knew was that by the time the door opened up and Halibel entered, Ichigo was still where Aizen had left him.

Alarmed by Ichigo's position, Halibel rushed to his side. "Ichigo! What happened? You look terrible!"

His lover's words snapped Ichigo out of his terror. He looked up and hugged Halibel, pressing his face into her pregnant belly. "I don't…I don't know what to do…" he confessed, shaking as Halibel wrapped her arms around him. Once again he didn't feel like a powerful Soul Reaper. He felt like the fifteen year old boy who was in way over his head with no way out.

"Just breathe," the teacher told her student. "Collect your thoughts. You're safe, Ichigo."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo listened to the sound with Halibel, the second heartbeat inside of her, shining like a precious ember. The sound it his child's heart beating inside Halibel comforted Ichigo and calmed him down. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to protect you and our child…"

"What happened?"

Halibel continued to hold him while he repeated today's events, his close shave with the captains and Aizen's offer. "I see…" Halibel let go of Ichigo and helped him onto his feet, walking him over to the bed. "That is…most distressing…"

Sighing, Ichigo looked over at Halibel. "Halibel, I don't know what to do. The captains don't trust me. And I can't trust Aizen. For all I know, even if I did accept Aizen's offer, the other Espada will kill all three of us."

"True. We all swore allegiance to Lord Aizen but loyalty isn't what drives us. Even if he forgives me, the other Espadas won't. Yammy, Grimmjow or especially Barragan will try to kill us. On the other hand…" she patted her pregnant belly, "even if the captains succeed and kill Lord Aizen, they may decide that we're too much of risk. And they're right…" she looked down at their child. "I don't know what our child will become. Will it be more Soul Reaper? Or Hollow?"

Ichigo was silent for a long minute before he took hold of Halibel's hand. "Halibel…is it okay to admit when you're afraid?"

Halibel squeezed. "There is something that I tell my Fraccións: fear is necessary to grow. If you fear the captains and Espadas, then our course is clear." She squeezed his hand tighter. "We will become stronger than them. All of them."

The woman's strong words soothed Ichigo's soul and he smiled. Halibel almost had a way to make the hardest questions have the simplest answers. "Halibel, do you think you can teach me how to control my Hollow?"

"I told you I would. And I will." She stood up and held out her hand. "We have no time to lose. I will teach you now."

"Now?" Ichigo blinked as he stood up. "But…won't it be too much for you and the baby?" he warned.

"We do not have time to wait. The captains may decide to take action against you at any moments. As for your concern for me…" her eyes hardened. "I am strong. And so is our child. Whatever happens we will handle it. And no matter what happens, you and I will face it together."

Nodding, Ichigo followed Halibel out of the bedroom. "Where are we going? The training ground?"

"Not there. Too exposed," Halibel told him as they went down the stairs. "We will go to your shopkeeper friend."

"By the way, what happened to your friends?"

"I asked your friend to help out. She agreed to let them stay in her apartment so long as they're on their best behavior."

"She? You mean Orihime?"

"Quite."

"Oh dear…" Ichigo could only imagine what Orihime was going through with three violent new roommates. "That's not going to end well…"

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N.: Normally I don't do this anymore but this is directly to the reviewer named Khy Dragon, who keeps filling my works with requests to continue the stories right this instant: Khy Dragon, stop your ceaseless prattling. I lost my father not four months ago and to say that this hasn't been a happy Christmas and New Year's would be a massive understatement. I have not been feeling well since my father's passing and I haven't felt like writing all that much this month. I do NOT appreciate being pestered day after day with "Continue this story" or "Well? We're waiting".**

 **I apologize but this hasn't been a very merry Christmas for me and this wasn't helping. Now then, on with the story…**

 _Chapter Twenty-Four_

 **Urahara Shop**

"Ah! Mr. Kurosaki! Ms. Halibel!" Kisuke Urahara greeted as the pair entered the shop. "You're back sooner than I expected."

"Hey, Kisuke," Ichigo said as he walked into the shop, Halibel's hand in his. "Mind if we talk to you?"

Nodding, Kisuke gave a glance to Tessai. "Watch the shop," he ordered his friend before gesturing for the couple to join him. He guided the two to a spare room and closed the door behind them. "What's up, Ichigo?"

Halibel spoke first. "Things have progressed even worse than we thought."

Narrowing his eyes, Kisuke looked at the pair and knew that something horrible happened in the short time Ichigo had left the shop. "What happened?" As quickly as he could, Ichigo told Kisuke of Aizen's visit. Kisuke listened and nodded once he finished speaking. "I see. It looks like the walls are closing in on you two."

"I'm going to help Ichigo tame his Hollow. May we use your space beneath your shop?" Halibel requested.

Kisuke was silent, a stern look on his face as he looked over at the pregnant woman, his eyes looking down to her belly. "Are you sure that's wise? Your condition…"

"I will bear it, Kisuke," the Arrancar said with resolution in her voice. "If Ichigo is to have a chance, he needs this."

"Halibel, you could go into labor at any second," Kisuke warned. "And with the captains here, if you go into labor and they see your child…" He let the implication linger.

"If they want to hurt my baby," Halibel's hand balled into a fist, "They'll have to go through me. I am an Espada for a reason."

The shopkeeper looked at the woman before nodding. He knew that she wasn't bluffing and suddenly felt a little admiration for the woman. "No wonder Ichigo loves you," he muttered. "Alright then. I'll help you. But fair warning: the captains are down below too. They'll no doubt want to watch this to keep an eye on you two. I'll go let them know so they don't try to stab you on sight." Kisuke turned to leave before he remembered something. "Oh, and Ichigo? You might want to call Mr. Sarutora."

"Chad? Why?"

"He asked me earlier to help train him. I figured that you two could train once you've mastered your Hollowfication."

"That will not be necessary," Halibel interjected. "Once Ichigo has control over his Inner Hollow, his friend won't be able to keep up." Ichigo looked at his lover, hurt for her callous attitude towards his dear friend. "But," she quickly said, glancing over at Ichigo, "if he needs sparring partners, my Fraccións will be more than suitable."

Ichigo thought about it and decided that maybe Chad being trained by the Tres Bestia could be a good thing. "Okay. I'll go call Chad."

"Make sure you call Orihime and tell her to bring my girls."

Her lover and Kisuke left the room, leaving Halibel alone. Turning towards the window, Halibel looked up at the sky before looking down at the baby in her belly. She put a hand over her stomach and could feel her child within. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you."

"That remains to be seen."

Turning around, Halibel saw a young boy enter the room, his appearance just as bizarre as hers. Despite his small stature he still wore a captain's coat, his white hair a sharp contrast to his bright green eyes. "Captain Hitsugaya," Halibel deduced, scowling.

"You know who I am?" the captain asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Aizen informed us of the captains who rule the Soul Society," Halibel explained. "Why are you here, Captain?"

Toshiro cocked his head to the side, as if he wasn't quite sure of that himself. After a few seconds he finally responded, "I wanted to see the Hollow that Ichigo was so determined to protect." He remembered the meeting the captains had with Ichigo and how the boy struggled to answer his question about whether or not he'd protect his friends or Halibel and their child. The captain couldn't deny that he was curious about the Arrancar. Never in the Soul Society's history had anyone done something as insane as fall in love with a Hollow and he wanted to try to deduce what it was that made Ichigo so protective of the woman.

Soul Reaper and Hollow locked eyes, both trying to get the measure of the other. Halibel knew of this child. Aizen had told her that he was considered a prodigy among the Soul Reapers in the same light as Gin Ichimaru. And yet, despite the boy's youthfulness, there was a certain wisdom in his eyes that told her that the boy earned the coat he wore. Sitting back in her chair, Halibel tilted her head back. "You believe that I am working under Aizen's orders in order to mentally trap Ichigo into siding with him, correct?"

"That is the assumption most of the captains have. But Ichigo seems determined to defend you. I wanted to understand why."

"He loves me, Captain," she said plainly. "And I love him." When Toshiro blinked in surprise, she raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"It's just…I've never…"

"Heard a Hollow speak of love before?"

Toshiro nodded. "It is a Human emotion. Hollows by their very nature are incapable of it," he said, pointing out the contradiction.

"Yes. I am a Hollow. But I have never felt like most of my brethren, even when I was a Vasto Lorde," she confessed, recalling her life when she was a pure Hollow. "And I believe that becoming an Arrancar, becoming more like a Soul Reaper, helped me become able to feel Human emotions again. And even if you don't believe it, what of it?" She glared at the boy with stern eyes. "Ichigo is the only person who matters to me. Well, for the moment." She patted her pregnant belly. "Soon there will be two people who matter most."

Sitting in his chair, Toshiro felt a little awkward in the presence of this woman, this Hollow. Her demeanor, her spiritual pressure and her killer presence she commanded. Everything about her screamed that she was a Hollow inside and out. And yet, like Ichigo had said, she seemed surprisingly human. He began to understand what Ichigo meant when he said that she was more Human than most.

However, Toshiro still knew he had to be on guard. Even pregnant and inside a Gigai, Toshiro knew that this was a dangerous woman. Had she not chosen to stay with Ichigo and instead fought the Soul Society, he'd no doubt that the two would most certainly cross blades. "I see." He stood up and politely bowed. "I'll take my leave then. I'll need to inform the other captains about what you and Ichigo intend to do."

"You do that."

Toshiro left the room, leaving Halibel alone. Sighing, the Arrancar stood up and pushed herself out of her Gigai, having the natural ability to knock souls out of physical bodies. Back in her masked, white-clad form, Halibel saw her reflection in the mirror on the wall and groaned at her image. "It's going to take weeks for me to get rid of this baby weight…" Even more embarrassing, her boobs had gotten bigger now that they were full of breast milk, her white top unable to keep the upper half of her breasts contained. "Ichigo said his Quincy friend had tailoring skills. Perhaps I should ask him for something more comfortable."

The door opened up behind her again. Turning around, Halibel saw Ichigo and Chad enter the room. Not a minute later did Orihime come in with Halibel's subordinates. "I trust my compatriots have been on their best behavior?" she inquired.

Orihime smiled and nodded. "They have! I let them pass the time with my karaoke game." She left out the part where Kisuke soundproofed her apartment after Apacci and Mila Rose got into an argument over said game.

Chad could tell that a lot had happened to the two and turned to his best friend. "Ichigo, what happened? You look pale."

"Well…"

Ichigo quietly relayed the same story he told Urahara, everyone gasping at the part where Aizen got involved. "That's the score of it," Halibel said once her student finished. "The facts are clear, we need to get stronger. All of us. I will teach Ichigo how to master his Inner Hollow. Girls," she turned to the Tres Bestia and gestured to Ichigo's friends. "I want to train Orihime and Chad."

"Um…actually, Halibel," Orihime interjected. "Rukia asked me to train with her."

"Rukia?" both Chad and Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, she said that she got her brother's permission to train with me in the Soul Society."

"Very well then," Halibel nodded. Thinking about it, she figured that Orihime would do better being trained by a friend rather than three Hollows she just met. "What about your Quincy friend?" she asked Ichigo. "You said that he lost his powers in the Soul Society. Might your friend with the hat find a way to restore them like he did yours?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. I'd ask but I don't think Uryu would like the idea having a Soul Reaper help him."

She shook her head. "That's too bad. His pride was what undid him in the Soul Society. One would think he'd learn," she said. Regardless, she turned back to the Tres Bestia. "Alright then, you'll be training just Chad then."

To Ichigo and Orihime's amusement, they saw Chad blush from the look the three beautiful women were giving him. Mila Rose grinned from ear to ear. "The three of us with this hunk? This should be fun…"

"Don't break him," Halibel told them with a stern look.

Sung-Sun nodded loyally. "Don't worry, Master Halibel. I'll make sure these two don't hurt him…much."

Both Apacci and Mila Rose pulled Chad out of the room, Sung-Sun chuckling behind them. Orihime quickly left as well to gather her things before she left with Rukia. Nodding at each other, Ichigo and Halibel left the room and headed for Kisuke's underground chamber.

At this point, it didn't really surprise Ichigo to find the four captains whom the Head-Captain left behind waiting for them. Byakuya scowled as he took in the sight of the pregnant Halibel. "I assume this is the Arrancar?"

"I am Tier Halibel, the number three Espada," Halibel introduced herself.

"Byakuya," Ichigo quickly said, putting himself between Halibel and the captains. "Why are you guys here?" He blinked when he noticed another pair who was among them. "Kenpachi? What are you doing here?" He remembered him leaving with the others.

The spiky-haired man grinned. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this." His sword, already drawn, dragged along the ground. "There's no way I can resist fighting you again. And if you get even stronger then all the better."

Sitting on a rock, Soi-Fon spoke, "Have you forgotten, boy? Our orders were to keep an eye on you and this…thing," she spat, not wanting to acknowledge the Arrancar.

The quiet Captain Unohana walked up to the teen. "Kisuke Urahara informed us of what you and Halibel intend on doing. You're attempting to control your Hollow, correct?"

"That is what we intend," Halibel said, feeling wary of the woman. She seemed pleasant and kind but she knew that Aizen seemed pleasant and kind at one point and looked where it got the Soul Reapers. She turned to Byakuya. "You witnessed the power of Ichigo's Inner Hollow, have you not? Certainly you must see the necessity of Ichigo learning to control it if he's to have a chance of helping you fight Aizen's army."

Byakuya recalled his fight with Ichigo on the Sokyoku Hill and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, his inner demon is powerful. However, even though Ichigo was able to quell it at the time, I could tell that its power was volatile. If he Hollowfies and loses control he could run rampant."

"He will not lose control," Halibel adamantly defended. "I won't let him run rampant."

Soi-Fon raised an eyebrow. "You? What can you do? You've got a bun in the oven so what's the poi-"

Before anyone could blink, Halibel disappeared. Soi-Fon found herself with the Espada in front of her, Halibel's sword drawn and pointed right at her. The woman tensed in shock, her hand instinctively reaching for Suzumebachi as her eyes widened with alarm. Halibel glared down at the woman. "Don't think that because I'm with child that I'm defenseless," she threatened. Lowering her sword, she sheathed it and walked back over to Ichigo. "Back to the matter at hand," she told Byakuya, "I intend on teaching Ichigo to control his Hollow powers."

"Then the four of us will watch over the two of you," Byakuya said. He looked over at Ichigo. "Ichigo, you and your friend are free to do as you please. But a warning, if it appears that things are going to get out of hand, we will step in."

"Step in?"

"Yes. If you cannot control your Inner Hollow and become a certain threat, we will put you down. Both of you."

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

 **Kisuke's Underground Chamber**

Halibel led Ichigo away from the Soul Reapers. He looked back and saw the five captains' eyes fixed squarely on him. Ichigo couldn't help but feel worried by Byakuya's threat. If the captains decided to make good on their promise, Ichigo didn't know if he and Halibel could take them. Not when Ichigo was struggling with his Hollow and Halibel on the verge of giving birth.

"Ignore them," Halibel said without even turning her head. "Let them watch. It makes no difference."

"Right…" Ichigo smiled at Halibel's bravery, remembering why he loved her so dearly. Even in the face of such danger, she was willing to meet it head on. She was putting herself at dangerous risk with all of this and yet she was determined to help Ichigo see this through to the end. Ichigo squeezed her hand gently in response, feeling braver just being in the Espada's presence.

Once they were far enough away from the Soul Reapers, Halibel stopped and turned around. "Alright, Ichigo. It's time we got started."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Halibel crossed her arms and gave it some more thought. She'd contemplated on this for a while, ever since Ichigo had confessed his fears about his Inner Hollow. Tilting her head back, she thought about Aizen's experiments and tried to remember anything that could have been crucial.

After a moment's reflection Halibel decided on their course of action. "Ichigo, when you were defeated by Kenpachi Zaraki, Zangetsu manifested before you and drew you into your Inner World, correct?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded, remembering his shameful defeat after he'd underestimated Kenpachi.

"And in that Inner World, you met with not only Zangetsu but the physical manifestation of your Inner Hollow, was that right?"

Ichigo again nodded.

Unfolding her arms, the pregnant Halibel flexed her hands. "Very well then. I shall send you into your Inner World. Rendering you unconscious should be enough to send you there. When you get there you must face your Inner Hollow. While you're doing so, you'll no doubt Hollowfy here in the real world since you'll no longer be able to contain him. I will keep you occupied for the time being while you're dealing with it."

"What should I do? Am I supposed to beat him?" he asked, remembering how he forced Zangetsu into submission when he had to obtain Bankai.

To his surprise, Halibel shook her head and pointed to the watching captains. "That is a Soul Reaper's way of thinking. Put whatever Rukia and the other Soul Reapers have said out of your mind. You're more than just a Soul Reaper." She could sense the captains watching become incensed by her words but paid them no mind.

"Okay but…what will happen to you if I Hollowfy? I might hurt you. Or worse…" His eyes flickered over to the captains and his fear grew.

Putting a finger to Ichigo's chin, Halibel turned him away to bring him back into focus. "They are no concern to you and me. Remember, you defeated them once. You can do it again if push comes to shove. And you won't be alone this time. And I'm prepared to fight you if your body goes wild."

Ichigo sighed, Halibel's words giving him comfort. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "Promise me you'll be okay?" he asked.

The blonde leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Ichigo's, squeezing his hand back as she looked him in the eye. "I promise, Ichigo. I will be okay. _We_ will be okay." She put her hands on Ichigo's temples and concentrated. "Good luck, Ichigo." With a surge of spirit energy directly to Ichigo's mind, she sent Ichigo into unconsciousness. He slumped forward before Halibel caught him and gently laid him down on the ground. She turned her head and addressed the watching captains and lieutenants. "You should step back," she called out.

Renji looked over at his captain and became concerned. He didn't know what was going to happen but he didn't want to come to blows with Ichigo again. "Captain…are we sure about this?" he asked.

"We have our orders." Byakuya's tone was absolute, the man not even turning his head as he watched. His eyes were fixed on Halibel, scrutinizing every move the woman made. "The Head-Captain was clear. Whatever happens, Renji, Ichigo is not to be trusted. The Hollow may say that Ichigo will be fine but we cannot take her word."

Unohana came up from behind Renji, her lieutenant loyally flanking her. "I know that you care for him, Renji," she said with her gentle smile before her expression turned serious. "But we must prepare for the worst-case scenario. If Ichigo cannot control himself, we must act."

A sudden shift in the air made all eight Soul Reapers turn towards the boy and the Arrancar. Halibel stiffened as she reached for her sword, knowing what was about to happen.

Ichigo's head jerked up. Halibel braced herself as the white and red mask on Ichigo's face slowly started to form…

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Ichigo's Inner World**

The familiar sideways cityscape greeted Ichigo as he arrived in the realm of his soul. He wasn't surprised a bit when he saw who was waiting for him.

" _ **Hey there, King**_ ," Ichigo's Hollow greeted him from atop an adjacent building, sitting on the side while hefting his zanpakuto on his back. " _ **Long time no see.**_ "

Ichigo looked around and saw no sign of the man in black, his zanpakuto. "Where's Zangetsu?" he asked.

" _ **Zangetsu?**_ " Ogihci asked before standing up. He reached behind him and grabbed the black-clothed blade on his black. " _ **You mean…this?**_ " The wrappings fell from the weapon to reveal a white Zangetsu.

Ichigo stiffened but quickly relaxed. He took a step back when Ogihci jumped onto his building, wary of the creature. "You have a Zangetsu blade?" He thought about it and nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Ogihci looked at the boy with a strange look, like he didn't know what to make of Ichigo. " _ **What's the matter? Aren't you going to draw your sword?**_ "

"I'm not here to fight you," Ichigo told him.

" _ **Really? How strange…**_ " Ogihci said before his white lips twisted into a cruel sneer. " _ **Because I want to fight you, you weakling!**_ " With a burst of speed, Ogihci darted towards Ichigo and attacked him, forcing Ichigo to jump back and draw Zangetsu. " _ **You don't deserve this power, Ichigo!**_ " the Hollow scornfully shouted. When Ichigo jumped into the air to avoid him Ogihci leapt up and met him midair, their swords colliding.

" _ **You don't deserve this power! AND YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!**_ "

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Halibel readied herself as Ichigo rose to his feet, the mask on his face growing. The captains and lieutenants watching, plus Kisuke and Yoruichi who'd arrived minutes ago to observe, all watched in trepidation when Ichigo lurched backwards and a hole opened up in his chest.

"He's Hollowfying!" Renji gasped in horror. "Captain, we need to help him!"

"You will stand down, Renji," Byakuya told his adjutant.

"He's right, Renji." The redhead turned to Kisuke. "Right now we must put our faith in Halibel."

While the captains watched, Halibel kept her vigilance as Ichigo Hollowfied in front of her. She watched as Ichigo slowly transformed, his body becoming big and bulky, a tail crashing into the ground behind him. "Ichigo," she started before shaking her head. "No, you're the one who appeared when Barragan attacked me."

" _ **Grrr…**_ " the beast growled. It looked down at Halibel's pregnant belly.

"That's right…" Halibel put a hand on her stomach. "This isn't just Ichigo's baby. It's yours too." The captains all stared in disbelief when Halibel sheathed her sword. "You won't harm me. And you won't hurt it."

The Hollow towered over Halibel, standing silent for a tense minute as it locked eyes with her.

Just when everyone wondered if Halibel's words had pacified it, the Hollow lunged for Halibel…

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Ichigo's Inner World**

" _ **Stop playing defense!**_ " Ogihci shouted as he pressed his attack. " _ **Be serious!**_ "

"I am," Ichigo said, strangely calm. He jumped back and dodged Ogihci's slash and lowered his guard. "I'm not going to fight you."

" _ **Why not? You're here for my power, aren't you?**_ "

"Even if I did beat you here and now, you wouldn't let me control your power. Not fully," Ichigo said, having come to understand his Hollow during his time recovering from Barragan's beating. He'd had a lot to think about and understood what Halibel meant when she said not to think of this matter like a Soul Reaper.

The black and white figures circled each other. As the Hollow glowered at him, Ichigo looked up at the sky, thinking about what happened during the fight with Barragan. "I know what you are," he said.

" _ **I'm you. The REAL you,**_ " Ogihci grinned.

"Yeah…yeah, you are," Ichigo agreed. He tightened his grip on Zangetsu and pointed it at the Hollow. "You are me."

" _ **Yeah. And I'm better than you'll ever be!**_ " The Hollow's angry glare intensified. " _ **What makes you think I'll share my power with a King like you?!**_ "

"Because you're me," Ichigo insisted. "And you love Halibel too." When he saw the Hollow blink in surprise he smiled. "You took control of me when Barragan threatened her and the baby. And when you could have attacked Barragan you chose to shield her from his Cero. You love her just as much as I do."

Ogihci lowered his sword and his expression softened. " _ **Maybe I do…You gotta admit, the chick's got an impressive set of knockers,**_ " he playfully chuckled before his expression turned serious again. " _ **But so what? Even with my power you can't protect them!**_ "

"Maybe I can't." Ichigo stepped forward and held out his hand. "But _we_ can. Together."

Soul Reaper and Hollow stared at each other, each not sure about the other. Shaking his head, Ogihci chuckled. " _ **You're really something, you know.**_ " He sheathed his sword and walked over to Ichigo. " _ **But you're wrong about one thing.**_ "

"What?"

" _ **It isn't the woman and her kid I wanted to protect. Without them, you'd fall apart. What I really wanted to protect…**_ " Ogihci gave an honest smile. " _ **Was you.**_ " Then he took hold of Ichigo's hand.

And black and white became one.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The Soul Reaper's all stared, not knowing what to make of the scene in front of them. The obese lieutenant, Omaeda, turned to Soi-Fon. "Uhhhh…Captain? What are we looking at?"

Staring at the scene with disgusted eyes, Soi-Fon scowled hard. "I don't know but I hate it."

"Oooh! Ichigo! That tickles! Teehee!"

Renji, feeling uncomfortable, glanced over at Byakuya, who had the same level of disgust as Soi-Fon on his face. "Should we…do something?" He saw Isane turn away, clearly embarrassed by what they were watching while Unohana looked on amused.

"I do not want to get involved in this. It is revolting to watch as it is."

Halibel sat in the large Hollow's lap, giggling as the Hollow lovingly tickled her, his clawed hands gently grabbing at her pregnant belly. Halibel raised her arm up and ran her hand through the mane of Ichigo's orange hair. She turned her head and moaned in contentment when Ichigo pressed the lips of his mask against her mask fragment, giving her a hollow kiss. "That's right…" Halibel lovingly sighed as she put her hands over Ichigo's. "It's our baby."

Soi-Fon turned away, wanting to vomit from the sight of two Hollows displaying affection. "Disgusting…" she spat before walking away. When she got far enough away from the group she let the pink in her cheeks show.

"Why can't Lady Yoruichi hold me like that…" she grumbled jealously.

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Six_

 **Hueco Mundo: Szayelapporo's Lab**

Barragan's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the lab as he entered. He paid no attention to his comrade's Fraccións as he passed them by, Szayelapporo's monstrosities cowering at his presence. "How goes the experiment, Szayelapporo?" he demanded as he approached the scientist.

Keeping his back to the number two Espada, Szayelapporo observed his latest creation. Atop a cylinder machine was a glass orb. Inside was a swirling mass of black and red energy. Tubes ran from the machine into six vats on the wall. "It should proceed as planned. I must say, you surprised me, Barragan." Szayelapporo gave a coy smile. "Offering your own Fraccion to be used as guinea pigs for my experiment is quite generous."

"This is their punishment," the cruel man said harshly. He turned his head and looked at the vats. Each of them contained one of his six Fraccion. All of his men had the same expression on their faces as they had energy poured into them via Szayelapporo's machine: pain. "I consider their pain to be retribution for failing to kill Ichigo Kurosaki."

Szayelapporo's smile widened by a hair. "Well, thanks to their failure, I was able to obtain more than enough of Ichigo Kurosaki's spirit energy from their injuries." He put a hand on the glass orb and stared at the energy inside, Ichigo's energy. "Such glorious power. I can see why Lord Aizen prizes him so." The scientist's smile turned maniacal. "What I wouldn't give to have the real thing to experiment on, rather than just deal with paltry leftovers."

"When I'm done, you'll be lucky to have whatever's left of him," Barragan angrily retorted. He stood in front of Ggio's vat and observed. Though the glass was soundproof, the twisted look of pain on the man's face was proof of his screaming. His veins turned black and his body emitted a dark glow as Ichigo's spirit energy was pumped into him.

"Well, for the moment, I must deal with what I have. I should warn you, Barragan, that even if the infusion is successful, the side effects could be dire. Infusing a Soul Reaper's energy into an Arrancar is quite dangerous. Even Lord Aizen hasn't dared to make an attempt. At least as far as I'm aware," he quietly added. "And since the Soul Reaper in question is a substitute, with the powers of a Hollow mixed in as well, even I cannot accurately predict what the outcome will be."

"As long as one is remains to fight for me, I care not if the rest die." His hand balled into a cold fist. "Whatever deal Aizen made to the boy means nothing to me. I will see him, that whore and their child dead at my feet." Turning away, he walked for the door. "Contact me when it is finished. And Szayelapporo?"

"What?"

"Make them suffer more…"

"As you wish, Your Majesty," the pink-haired man said with faux-reverence. As the kingly Arrancar exited his lab, Szayelapporo grabbed a knob on the machine and turned it.

Not even the soundproof glass could hold back the men's screams.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Ichigo blinked as he came to, his Hollow metamorphosis crumbling to reveal his normal body. He realized that he was sitting on the ground with Halibel in his lap. "Halibel?" he spoke confused.

"Welcome back," Halibel said, smiling when she saw the mask on Ichigo's face crumble away. "You kept me waiting."

"Sorry," Ichigo chuckled. "Um…what were we doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a little cuddling. Your Hollow half is a sweet as you," Halibel said, making Ichigo blushed. She got off of Ichigo's lap and stood up, helping Ichigo to his feet. "I can sense the change within you. You were successful, I assume?"

"Yeah. I became one with my Inner Hollow."

"I see…" Halibel nodded. "That is good. I can only imagine what new heights you will reach. Now then, show me your new power," commanded Ichigo's teacher.

"Yes, Ichigo. Show us," said a voice behind them.

Ichigo turned to see the Soul Reapers, still watching them. The disgusted looks on Soi-Fon and Byakuya's face told Ichigo that whatever happened when he was Hollowfied really pissed them off. "What's with them? I didn't do anything too bad, did I?"

Halibel sighed. "Ignore them, Ichigo," she reminded. "Those four can never understand you and I. The bond we share transcends the boundries of Hollow and Soul Reaper. It is something that the weak-minded could never understand."

Soi-Fon's eye twitched at the obvious jab. "You want to repeat that, Arrancar?" She reached for Suzumebachi. "I don't care if you are knocked up. One more insult comes out of your mouth and it'll be the last. You two are only alive because we allow it. Don't forget that."

"An interesting theory, Captain," returned Halibel, glaring back at the woman. "Are you upset that I'm loved more than you'll ever be?" she taunted.

"Enough!" interrupted Byakuya. "Arrancar, do not keep testing us. Ichigo," he narrowed his eyes, "control her or else."

Grabbing Halibel by the shoulder, Ichigo led her farther away from the spying captians before taking a deep breath. "Okay, here I go…" He closed his eyes and put a hand to her face, reaching inside himself to grasp that power.

Halibel was almost knocked back when Ichigo's spiritual pressure erupted, his energy turning black. A whirlwind of power swirled around Ichigo as his body changed. The captains braced themselves as the shockwave hit them. Unohana put herself in front of Isane while Yachiru clung to Kenpachi's shoulder. Soi-Fon, however, did nothing as Omaeda was blown away. When the dust settled, they could only stare in disturbed shock at what Ichigo had become. Even Halibel was impressed by Ichigo's transformation. She'd assumed that Ichigo would create a Hollow mask.

But what Ichigo had become was something else.

"Captain!" Renji gasped in alarm. "He's-"

"A Vasto Lorde," Halibel said, smiling beneath her mask. "Magnificent…"

Standing tall, Ichigo looked like something out of a nightmare. Part of his black _Shihakusho_ was now white, as if a part of him was splashed with bleach. His mask covered his entire head, horns protruding out the side and giving him a demonic appearance. He looked down at his hand, now clawed and possessing furry tufts of red hair on his wrists. " ** _It's…different._** "

"You are in control now. Your spiritual pressure is impressive." Halibel put a hand on his chest. "Strange, you have no hole?" she noted.

" ** _No, I guess not. I think it's because I'm still in control._** " Ichigo dispelled his new form and took a deep breath. "So what do we do now?"

"You have the power. We will train together to help you focus it. And since you are now more than my equal in terms of power, perhaps I may grow as well." She reached for her sword…before she suddenly stopped, her eyes widening in surprise. "Ughh!"

Ichigo caught Halibel before she could fall. "Halibel? What's wrong?"

The woman put a hand on her stomach and she knew that the hour had come. "My…my water broke!"

Seeing Halibel begin to go into labor, Ichigo quickly picked her up bridal-style. "Hang on! I'll get you to my dad's clinic and-"

"You are going nowhere."

Ichigo turned to see the ten Soul Reapers standing between him and the exit. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo yelled. "Get out of my way!"

"Not a chance." Soi-Fon had already drew her sword. "She gives birth right here where we can see the baby. The Head-Captain's orders were clear. We're to inspect your child to see if it is to be deemed dangerous."

Ichigo could not believe that the soul Reapers would do this now of all times. He glared at the captains barring his way. "Of course you'll deem it dangerous," he said scathingly, his anger boiling hot as Halibel continued to cry out in pain. "You guys will kill just about anything!"

"Ichigo," Byakuya interrupted, putting a hand threateningly on his zanpakuto. "Put her down. Captain Unohana can assist her as a midwife."

"Please, Ichigo. Be reasonable." Unohana stepped forward, the look on her face begging Ichigo to relent. "I will do everything I can to help Halibel. But you must relent to our judgement over your child."

The look in Ichigo's eyes told them that Ichigo was not willing to relent. Keeping Halibel in his embrace with one arm, Ichigo reached for Zangetsu. "Get out of my way. NOW!" he shouted. Kenpachi grinned as he drew his sword, ready to fight Ichigo again. The other captains prepared to throw down with the boy as well.

"Unwise decision, boy," Soi-Fon said, releasing her Shikai. "Now you both die."

Ichigo raised his sword to unleash a Getsuga Tensho, only to watch in confusion as a barrier erupted between him and the soul reapers. "Huh?"

"Huh?" repeated the captains as they were boxed in by a barrier of red energy.

"Captain!" Renji struck at the wall to no avail. "This is-"

"Oh dear," came a new voice. "It would seem that someone tripped a barrier when they released their Shikai. I wonder what dashing, handsome rogue set up such a trap. Oh wait," Kisuke flipped his fan open and smirked behind it. "that would be me."

"Kisuke!" Ichigo gasped.

The shopkeeper cocked a thumb over to the ladder. "Go. Take her to your dad's. I'll keep them here."

Sheathing his zanpakuto, Ichigo took Halibel and rushed to the ladder, Halibel crying out in pain all the while as she continued to feel convulsions. Yoruichi joined Kisuke in front of force field along with Tessai.

To say that the captains were pissed was an understatement. "Kisuke Urahara! Let us out of here now!" Soi-Fon demanded, punching the barrier.

"Not until Halibel has safely given birth to her baby. Then I'll let you out."

Kenpachi merely smirked. "You must be really dumb if you think this barrier is going to keep me from fighting Ichigo again."

"Maybe. But you should know, Captain Zaraki," Kisuke's eyes glinted mischievously, "I always come prepared. Tessai?"

"Bakudo #99: Kin!"

Kenpachi's eye widened when his hands were bound behind him with black cloth, stones keeping them in place. "What the hell?" He looked back at the trio and could only grin. "You really think this can hold me?"

"Perhaps. But let's see how you manage with this!" Kisuke pointed behind the captains, making them turn. "SHATTERED SHAFT!"

Kenpachi whirled around to see what Kisuke had unleashed…right before a pit opened up underneath him and sent him falling down. "AHHHHHHH!"

Kisuke chuckled behind his fan. "Heheheh…I still got it."

"Lady Yoruichi!" shouted Soi-Fon to her mentor. "How can you go along with this?"

"Kisuke and I promised Ichigo we'd have his back. And we intend to keep that promise." She glared at Soi-Fon. "We believe in Ichigo. Perhaps you should have more faith."

Byakuya tested Tessai's barrier with his hand before turning to the shopkeeper. "You will pay dearly for this, Kisuke Urahara."

"Oh dear, whatever shall I do?" Kisuke feigned sadness. "Shall I go into hiding, destined to live out the rest of my life as a fugitive, with all my friends turned against me? Oh wait…" Kisuke crossed his arms and smirked. "I already am. I'm already a fugitive, remember?" He sat down on a boulder. "You might as well get comfortable. You're going to be there for a while."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Kenpachi, who was still failing.

"How far down did you make that tunnel?" Unohana asked, her and Isane peering down into the Shattered Shaft.

"Deep enough."

 ** _Meanwhile…  
_ Kurosaki Clinic**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo cringed as he waited outside the room, forced to do nothing as Halibel gave birth to their child. "Halibel…" Outside the moon continued its nightly sprint, time ticking away into the night.

The door to his clinic opened and the Tres Bestia burst in. "Where's Master Halibel? Is she alright?" asked a frantic Apacci. Behind them was Chad.

"She's in there," Ichigo said, pointing to the room. "My dad's helping her as best he can. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo gulped and his face turned white, hoping that his dad would be able to help her through this. He gasped when Mila Rose put her hands on his throat and started strangling him. "You did this to her, you bastard!" shouted the angry amazon. "I'm going to make you pay for every second of pain she suffers!"

Mila Rose continued strangling Ichigo until Chad put a hand on her shoulder. "Please stop," he told her. "It won't help Halibel."

The Arrancar stared at the young man before sighing. "Fine. You're lucky I'm tired from earlier…" she said before letting go of Ichigo. "I'll punch you when this is over."

Ichigo slumped to the floor, nursing his sore neck before Chad helped him up. "How've you been, Chad?" He noticed his friends disheveled appearance. His clothes were torn and he was covered in bruises. "What kind of training have they been putting you through?"

"Oh, that was just from about an hour ago," Sung-Sun said, hiding a smile behind her sleeve. "Mila Rose decided to put him through an… _endurance test_. Isn't that right, big man?" she teased.

Ichigo looked at Chad, who could only blush while staring at the floor.

For what seemed like an eternity the group waited and waited. Halibel continued to yell in pain while Isshin and Yuzu, who'd joined her father as a nurse, tried to help her as best they could. Ichigo sat on the floor, wondering both hopefully and fearfully. What would become of their child? Would Halibel be okay? Kisuke may have been able to keep the captains at bay but that barrier couldn't hold them forever. What would happen when they reported Ichigo's defiance to the other soul reapers?

The boy's mental torment ended when he noticed that he could no longer hear Halibel's screams. He looked up and walked to the door, opening it. "Dad? Is she okay?"

Then he heard it: a baby's cries.

On the bed lay Halibel, back in her Gigai, sweating and panting for breath while wearing a hospital gown. By her side was Yuzu, wiping her sweaty forehead with a rag. In front of her was Isshin.

And in his hands was a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

Turning towards his son, Isshin beamed with pride. "It's a girl!" He handed Ichigo the bundle. "You've a daughter, Ichigo!"

Taking the baby from his father, Ichigo looked down at his child and felt his heart melt with joy. He walked over to Halibel and knelt down. "Halibel, look! She's…she's beautiful."

The baby took its first cries, warming her parents hearts. Halibel couldn't hold back the tears of joy as she held her baby girl. She shared her dark mocha-skin complexion. When she opened her eyes, she smiled up at Ichigo. "She has your eyes."

"She's adorable," Ichigo smiled. And he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the baby had no mask fragment on her face or a Hollow hole. ' _She's okay...'_ Ichigo thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What should we name her?"

Ichigo thought about it for a few minutes. So much had happened that he hadn't taken the time to think about a name for the baby. "Um…" he scratched his head as he thought of a good name.

As he contemplated, he looked out the window and watched the sun rise, dawn breaking on the horizon. "Rising…" An idea popped into Ichigo's head. "How about Asahi?"

"Asahi…" Halibel tasted the name on her tongue and smiled. "I like it. Asahi." She hugged her baby. "Our Asahi."

"Oh MASAKI!" chimed in Isshin, hugging the poster on the wall. "WE'VE A BEAUTIFUL GRANDDAUGHTER! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Karin, Chad and the Tres Bestia entered, all fawning over the baby. "She's so cute!" squealed the three Arrancars at once.

The family continued to welcome their new member as the sun began to rise. Ichigo felt a wave of happiness hit him. He didn't know what his future would bring, but he knew that he would protect his daughter.

He would protect everyone. No matter what.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Ichigo's House**

Little Asahi Kurosaki was asleep in her crib. Ichigo stood over his daughter and smiled down at her. On the other side of the room Halibel slept, needing to rest from her strenuous childbirth. Attached to her arm was a device Kisuke had attached to her which was similar to the one he used to give Ichigo's energy to Halibel.

The device helped stabilized Halibel's spiritual pressure. The strain of giving birth to a baby that had been feeding off her life force was heavy. Even with Isshin and Kisuke's help it would be a while before Halibel would completely recover from her ordeal.

Looking down at his daughter, Ichigo smiled. But behind the smile was a head full of doubt and worry. He was fifteen and already a father. Asahi's conception and growth inside Halibel had been so fast that Ichigo hardly had any time to process the fact that his mentor and friend was pregnant. He reached down and gently grabbed his baby's hand. ' _I'll protect you. I promise…'_ he silently swore. Hearing the door open behind him, Ichigo turned, expecting his dad or his sisters.

His eyes widened with shock, however, when he saw Captain Hitsugaya standing in the doorway. "Toshiro!"

The white-haired captain ignored Ichigo's usual disregard for his title and merely stared at the boy. "Hello, Ichigo." He glanced over at the crib and at the sleeping baby within. "Is that…"

"That's my daughter, Asahi," Ichigo said, making sure to keep himself between Toshiro and the baby. "So Kisuke let you out?"

"He opened his barrier this morning." He looked at Asahi for a moment before seeing Halibel awaken, her emerald eyes narrowed at him. "Let's speak outside." Ichigo followed him out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"And the others?"

"Zaraki returned to the Soul Society on the Head-Captain's orders. With three captains gone we can't divide our forces for now and he's a vital asset needed to defend the Seireitei. Besides, he got hurt a little when Kisuke dropped him into that Shattered Shaft of his."

"You know, it's funny when it happens to someone else…"

"Captain Unohana was able to convince Byakuya and Soi-Fon to let me talk to you and to see your child before they decide to act on the Head-Captain's orders."

Ichigo shivered, remembering Soi-Fon's threat to kill him after he openly defied her and showed the captains that he was more than willing to go against their orders. "I suppose they're pissed at me, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly." Toshiro crossed his arms. "You should have done as we asked, Ichigo. We really weren't going to hurt Halibel while she was giving birth." He sighed before looking at the door that Asahi and Halibel were in. "The child. Is it…"

"My daughter is a Human," Ichigo told the captain. "She's completely Human."

"Is she?" Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow. He reached into his pocket. Ichigo grew concerned when the Soul Reaper pulled out a red glove from his pocket, the same glove that Rukia used to removed Ichigo from his Human body before Ukitake gave him the combat pass. "I have to make sure. The Head-Captain's orders were clear. Your teacher gave birth in a Gigai so your baby has a Human shell. I need to see her soul."

The captain didn't even get the chance to take a step forward before Ichigo barred his path. "No," he adamantly told the boy as he put on the glove.

The captain and the Substitute stared each other down for a tense moment. Becoming frustrated by Ichigo's continued defiance, Toshiro slammed his fist against the wall in a rare show of anger. "Dammit, Ichigo! You are not making this any easier!" He pointed a finger at Ichigo. "Listen to me, Ichigo. We _want_ to trust you. We _want_ to consider you a friend and ally. We _wanted_ to believe you when you told us that you're just a teenager who's a victim of circumstance. But not only have you proved to be untrustworthy, you constantly challenge our authority at every turn!" His finger turned to the room, to where Halibel rested. "Do you realize the danger you're in? Do you?"

"Of course I do!" Ichigo retorted, getting angry himself from Toshiro's accusations.

But Toshiro only shook his head. "No. You don't. Right now you have a woman-" Toshiro stopped himself. "No, a _Hollow,_ who not only knows all your strengths and weaknesses, but has allowed you to become so attached to her, you've blinded yourself to the possibility that she is still in league with Aizen."

"Barragan tried to kill her!"

"And yet, she lives," Toshiro pointed out, crossing his arms. "And have you forgotten that Aizen manipulated the events of Rukia's execution? From the moment Renji and Byakuya found her to the second that he slipped away from the Soul Society with Gin and Tosen, Aizen was in complete control over everything that happened. You were nothing but a cog in his plan. For all you know, everything that has happened between you and Halibel has been a part of his greater schemes."

"And you're grasping at straws!" Ichigo balled his hands into fists, ready to slug the boy. "She's had every opportunity to hand me and our child over to Aizen."

"Yes, and she took the opportunity to make you more Hollow." Toshiro's stern expression became harder as he thought back to the sacrilege he'd witnessed yesterday. "Do you know what we saw yesterday when you Hollowfied? We saw something that horrified us. What you did flew in the face of everything we've fought against for thousands of years." A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered the Hollowfied Ichigo. "Hollows are not evil by definition. That much is true. But that power that they wield is as black as night. It's a power that Aizen coveted so much he betrayed every single one of his friends and comrades for and now it's a power that you willingly allowed to taint your soul."

"I had no choice! I had my Inner Hollow before I came to the Soul Society because of Kisuke's training. Halibel only helped me control it! To keep it from devouring my mind and taking me over! There was no other way!"

"Is there?" Once again Toshiro shook his head. "If Kisuke Urahara created your Hollow powers, then he should know how to remove them, or at the very least seal them away so that you weren't corrupted by them." Toshiro saw the skepticism in Ichigo's eyes and scowled back. "Did you even think about turning to him for help? Knowing his experience with the Hogyoku, I'm certain he could have helped you had you only asked. Instead, you allowed Halibel to convince you to become closer to a Hollow than a Soul Reaper. Every law and lesson that I've ever been taught demands that I kill you, here and now, before you use that power for your own ends," he grimly concluded.

Clenching his teeth, Ichigo tried his hardest to ignore the compulsion to punch the captain. "That's wishful thinking and you know it." His voice was low as he tried to contain his rage at Toshiro's accusations. "If Kisuke could have helped me with my Inner Hollow, he would have said something when I came back from the Soul Society." Taking a deep breath, Ichigo tried to calm down. He couldn't lose his cool and give Toshiro any reason to attack him. "Toshiro, I am not your enemy. You have to see that."

Sighing, Toshiro shook his head. "I wish I could believe that, Ichigo. But it became very clear to the five of us yesterday that you aren't a Soul Reaper. You're…" he looked back at the room with Halibel and Asahi, "something else. And that's terrifying." He decided to try to calm down too and took a deep breath. "Ichigo, will you please step aside?" he asked with sincere eyes. "I have to do my duty."

"And what will you do if she isn't a normal Soul? Kill her?" Ichigo accused. "You guys seem to be pretty quick to kill things at a moment's notice."

Toshiro remembered Ichigo's remark from earlier. "I won't deny that…we sometimes jump to conclusions."

"That's an understatement."

"But we only do what we think is best." He put on the glove. "Ichigo, I promise that I-"

"That's enough, Toshiro."

The boys turned around to see Isshin standing in the hallway, his eyes staring intently at the pair. While Ichigo was more or less indifferent to see his father, Toshiro stared at the man with stunned eyes. "C-Captain?!" he gasped, unable to believe his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Captain Shiba?!"

Isshin gave his former third-seat a smile and walked over to them. "Long time no see, Toshiro. You've grown a bit since I last saw you."

"Wait, Shiba?" Ichigo repeated, confused. "Dad, you're a Shiba?"

"Kurosaki was your mom's name. I'll tell you later." Isshin stood in front of the captain and crossed his arms. "Toshiro-" Isshin stopped himself when he noticed the _Haori_ , his _Haori_ , on his back. " _Captain_ Hitsugaya," he addressed. Toshiro blushed at being properly addressed by his former captain, unable to mask the pride he was feeling. "I know that you have a sense of duty to do your job, but remember what I taught you?"

Silence filled the hallway for a moment. Toshiro searched his memories. Under Captain Shiba, he'd learn many things but didn't know the specific lesson he was referring. "Sir?"

"Sometimes we have to trust our gut rather than the rules," Isshin told him. "I know that you have your duty to do, Toshiro. But deep down, I know that you believe that Ichigo is not your enemy." Ichigo stared at his father, having never really seen this side of him. The way he brought Toshiro to heel with just his mere presence was something to be admired. Isshin held out his hand. "Why don't we compromise, Toshiro? Give me the glove and I'll check."

For a few moments Toshiro was still as a statue, staring at his former captain while battling the conflicting emotions he was feeling. It seemed like every time he dealt with Ichigo, things got more and more complicated. But he knew Isshin. He was a good man and an honorable man. Captain Shiba may have been irresponsible but when he was serious, Toshiro could always put his faith in him. "You'll tell me the truth?" he asked as he reluctantly handed the Soul-Removing Glove over to the Kurosaki father.

"Do you trust me?" Isshin asked in a very paternal tone, like he was whenever he had a heart-to-heart with Ichigo when he was younger.

"I want to," Toshiro admitted. "But…I've so many questions."

Toshiro remembered the chaos that surrounded Captain Shiba's disappearance. The frantic days of him and Rangiku coming the World of the Living for him, the turmoil that befell the squad as they tried to deal with the captain vanishing and the grim acceptance they all had to swallow that Isshin had likely died. Seeing the man alive and well, and the father of Ichigo Kurosaki no less, raised so many questions and brought up so much emotion that Toshiro didn't know what was what anymore.

Isshin's voice cut through the storm of confusion beset in Toshiro's mind. "Toshiro, do you remember when you first joined the academy?" As Toshiro nodded to Isshin, the man continued to speak, "Do you remember how terrified everyone was of you?"

"I do," Toshiro quietly said, lowering his head.

"Didn't we give you a chance?" Toshiro put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Give Ichigo a chance to be a friend. Like we did for you."

The warmth of Isshin's presence and the kindness of his words won Toshiro over. He looked up and gave his former captain a small smile. "Okay. But you are going to explain yourself when this is over."

"I promise."

"No doubt Rangiku will be eager to see you again once I inform her you're still alive."

Isshin laughed while putting on the glove. "Yeah, after over fifteen years I'm really in for a scolding! Hahaha!" He walked past Ichigo and gave his son a friendly smile before entering Halibel and Asahi's room.

The two in the hallway waited. With Isshin's departure the warm atmosphere in the hallway faded away. Both Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. "So…" Ichigo started, breaking the ice. "My dad was your captain?"

"So it would appear," Toshiro said. "Rangiku is going to give him one hell of a slap when she sees him…"

"Why? Was she his lieutenant too?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit more complicated than that…"

Isshin opened the door and stepped out again. "Whoo!" he breathed. He ran a hand through his hair before taking off the glove. "I thought Halibel was going to skin me alive!"

"She's like that," Ichigo told his father amusingly.

"And? Well?" Toshiro impatiently insisted.

"She's Human. She had a Chain of Fate like an ordinary soul. I don't know what powers she'll have when she's older but for now, she's a normal baby girl."

While Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, Toshiro crossed his arms. He decided to believe Isshin and take him at his word. But there was another issue. "It'll be hard to convince the other captains. And they still want to punish Ichigo for his disobedience."

"Toshiro, Asahi has done nothing wrong. The right to exist isn't a sin. How is that fair?" he asked the boy.

"I suppose you're right," Toshiro relented.

"And since we're on the subject…" Isshin crossed his arms and his expression hardened. "Deliver a message to Byakuya and Soi-Fon for me: Unless they want a battle with me, Yoruichi and Kisuke, they'll leave my son in peace."

Both boys shivered from the steel in Isshin's voice. Ichigo might have heard the threat but Toshiro felt it. He knew that Isshin was more than a match for the other captains, the fact that Ichigo was his progeny was fact enough. And the captains couldn't afford to pick another fight when the war with Aizen was looming over them like a dark cloud. Even he knew that this was a fight they couldn't pick. "I'll let them know." He bowed respectfully in front of Isshin. "It is good to see you again, Captain Shiba."

"Call me Isshin. You're the captain now. And speaking of which…"

Ichigo watched in amazement while Isshin lifted up the boy proudly. "Hey!" Toshiro blushed, the nostalgia not lost on him.

"Look at you! I knew you'd make captain before Rangiku!" the man praised.

Toshiro's legs dangled as he fought the embarrassment. "Isshin! Put me down!" he cried out.

A new voice came in out of nowhere and interrupted the three. "Captain? Are you okay?" The three turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto slipping through the window at the end of the hall. "I started to get worried. Did Ichigo…" her voice trailed off when she saw the man holding her captain. "C-captain Shiba?!" she gaped.

"Hey, Rangiku. Miss me?" Isshin put Toshiro down before turning to his former lieutenant. He looked her up and down and smiled. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much."

The strawberry blonde was silent as she stared in disbelief. But as soon as she remembered to put her brain back into her head she stormed over to the man. Ichigo and Toshiro winced as Rangiku raised her hand and gave Isshin a harsh slap. "Miss me? That's all you have to say? We were supposed to go on a date and you skipped out on me!"

"Rangiku! Ow! I can explain! Yow!" Isshin started to flee down the hallway, Rangiku following him to smack him more.

Ichigo turned to Toshiro, obviously confused. "What was that all about?"

"Rangiku was Isshin's lieutenant. And they were also dating at the time he disappeared."

"Wait, so Rangiku…"

"Was his ex-girlfriend. Yeah."

Halibel stepped out of her room and frowned, a crying Asahi in her arms. "What is all the noise? You woke up Asahi."

Toshiro took his leave quietly, avoiding Halibel's sharp gaze. Icihgo turned to his mentor and lover before shrugging. "Just dealing with Toshiro. I don't think he and the other captains will be a problem."

"Good. And while your father was checking Asahi, he agreed to watch over her while we're gone."

"Gone? What do you mean? And shouldn't you be resting?"

"My High-Speed Regeneration has already seen to the needs of my body. Though I do not have the best regenerative abilities of the Espada, that honor belongs to another, as long as nothing vital is damaged I can recover to full capacity with a day's rest or two." She handed her baby over to Ichigo.

Rocking his crying baby in his arms Ichigo looked back to Halibel. "You're going to train with me? But what about Asahi?"

"Like I said, your father and your sisters will watch over her. Through me, you've learned much and gained great power. Now is the time to hone that power. And more than that, I must also grow and reach new heights if I'm to fight with you. My defeat at Barragan's hands has shown me the limits of the powers that Aizen gifted me."

"But you were-"

"Yes, I was still carrying Asahi and the strain took its toll on my body. But even so I should still have been able to fight better. Now that I've given birth, I'm free to grow beyond what I was. Together with you," she smiled.

Ichigo smiled back. Halibel's confident nature always helped dispel any fears he might have. And he saw firsthand how powerful his mentor was, even if she was handicapped. Ichigo was very curious to see how powerful his teacher could become.

And he also couldn't deny that a more powerful Halibel was a very…tempting idea…

"Okay. Let's go," Ichigo told her.

"Let's."

The two headed into the rest of Ichigo's house. As Ichigo handed Asahi over to his sisters he saw Rangiku and his father in the kitchen, the former hitting the latter over the head with her sandal.

"Mind telling me what that's all about?" Halibel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later."

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N: This is a request by draxon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Twenty-Eight_

 **Kisuke's Underground Lair**

Master and pupil climbed down the ladder into the crafty shopkeeper's secret training room. Fearful of any captains watching, Ichigo looked around but saw no sign of Byakuya and Soi-Fon. "Wonder where the captains are?" he wondered out loud as he followed Halibel.

The voice of Kisuke answered him. "I kicked them out. After the past few days I decided that it would be unwise to keep them so close to you two and Asahi. I made it very clear to all of them that they are no longer welcome here. They're staying in different places. I believe and Unohana asked Orihime if she and Isane could stay with her. Soi-Fon and Omaeda are staying at a hotel. I'm not sure where Byakuya and his lieutenant went though. Toshiro said he might ask your dad if they could stay at your place so he and Rangiku could reconnect with their captain."

"Wait. My subordinates are staying with Orihime right now. Having Soul Reapers and Arrancars under the same roof might be a bad idea, would it not?" Halibel asked, remembering that the Tres Bestia were still living with Orihime.

"Unohana and Isane are aware of your Fraccións. They promised not to cause any problems for them. Besides, Toshiro thought that perhaps by getting to know an Arrancar, they might understand your decision to stand by Halibel."

But Ichigo wasn't quite sure that two Soul Reapers staying with his friend while the volatile servants of Halibel were still there was such a good idea. Especially after he pissed off the captain already. "I'm still not sure that's a good idea."

Halibel put a hand on his shoulder. "The captain doesn't strike me as someone who will cause a fuss. And my girls no better than to cause trouble for Orihime. I'm sure they'll be fine. We have other matters to focus on right not."

Kisuke looked from Halibel to Ichigo and nodded. "Right. I'll leave you to alone. If anything happens topside I'll let you know." He walked past the two and headed for the ladder. "Have fun!"

Ichigo merely scowled at the man. "I can never understand that guy. And where's Yoruichi?" He looked around but saw no sign of the purple-haired werecat.

Gesturing for Ichigo to follow her, Halibel walked towards the center of the chamber. "She is irrelevant, Ichigo. Focus on the present. We're here to train, not to ponder our allies' whereabouts."

The way she talked showed that her pregnancy had not dulled the steel in her voice. It bothered Ichigo that she referred to Yoruichi and Orihime as 'allies' rather than friends but he remembered that she was always standoffish. "So what are we going to do?"

Keeping her back to him, Halibel slowly reached for her sword. "Do you really need to ask? We'll train the way we've always trained." She pulled it out and turned around, the stern determination that had been present when she first met Ichigo returned. "We will spar. Like Hollows."

Her sword glowed yellow. Halibel took a stance and felt her body's honed reflexes take over. Ichigo put up a defensive stance just before she lunged for him. Clashing steel rang throughout the underground chamber. Ichigo braced himself as he skidded backwards. Halibel was coming at him harder than she ever had before, even before he left for the Soul Society. ' _Damn! She's tougher than ever!'_ He was forced on the defensive, pushed backwards by every blow. The sheer impact of each connection rattled his bones as their blades danced.

Gripping Zangetsu with both hands, he swung hard at Halibel. The Espada deftly evaded the chop and went back on the attack. "What's wrong?" she chastised as she forced Ichigo back. "You're stronger than this!" Anger started to build inside of her. Ichigo was holding back and she was not going to have any of it.

Jumping back, Ichigo hurled a Getsuga Tensho at Halibel. "You're stronger than before. I wasn't ready."

Halibel caught Ichigo's blast and redirected it with her hand. "I taught you better than that. You're letting the past few weeks go to your head." She was a little offended by how lightly Ichigo was taking her. She lowered her sword and undid her jacket, showing her Espada tattoo to remind her pupil who she was. "I held back while I was training you because you were as fragile as a newborn. When we began your training I had to suppress my spiritual pressure just to stop myself from killing you with my presence alone. But you are not the novice Substitute I first met. You've met and fought dangerous opponents and had overcome them. You even stood up to Barragan and his Fracción." She pointed her sword at Ichigo. "Show me the fruit of my labors. I will not hold back anymore. I can't.' She shook her head. "We have to grow together, Ichigo. And that can only happen if you fight me seriously. I'm your lover. I'm the mother of your child. But I will not let sentimentality stop us. So I'll say this only once." Her stern gaze softened. "Bare your fangs to me."

Shame burned Ichigo's heart. He had come to think of her as vulnerable and needing of protection after their defeat at Barragan's hand and her carrying their child. But Halibel was not just his friend. She was a warrior. And it was wrong to think less of her just because their relationship had gone further than master and pupil. He couldn't give her anything less than his all. She deserved that much. He hung his head in shame for a moment before looking back up.

"I'm sorry, Halibel." He gripped his sword tightly as he stood before her. The determined expression behind her mask emboldened Ichigo. "I'm going to get serious now."

"I expect nothing less." Halibel gripped her sword and adopted the same stance.

"Come."

This time when the fighters met, Ichigo did not let himself get rattled by Halibel's strength. After a few connected slashes, they both decided to up their game. Both of them were very familiar with each other's fighting style by now. So they decided to mix it up.

Ichigo jumped backward and let go of his zanpakuto. Halibel was baffled by such a careless decision until she saw Ichigo grab the cloth attached to the hilt of his zanpakuto. Ichigo whipped the sword over his head like a flail before hurling it at Halibel. "Guh!" She grunted as the blade slammed into hers, sending her skidding backwards.

Alternating between his usual swodsmanship and his flail technique, Ichigo kept Halibel at a distance. Halibel fired a volley of Balas at Ichigo, only for him to use his flail strategy to create a whirling shield around him.

"Most impressive, Ichigo. Where did you come up with that?" she asked. Her sword glowed yellow when energy poured into it and she shot a projectile at her friend. "Aura Azul."

Ichigo retaliated the attack with a Getsuga Tensho. "My Hollow used it when I first fought it. I hadn't really thought about using Zangetsu outside of my usual style before. But while I was training on my Bankai I realized I had to learn to fight differently."

"Very good. Your battle with Barragan's minions exposed your fighting style. Varying your technique will catch them off guard. I'm impressed by your ingenuity," she praised.

"I'm not done," Ichigo smirked. He held his sword out in front of him. "I told you I was going all out. Ban…Kai!"

Ichigo's spiritual pressure soared and he was enshrouded by a cloud of dust. When he reappeared, he was clad in a black jacket, wielding a black zanpakuto.

"Ah. I remember now," Halibel nodded as she remembered to the day Barragan shot up. "So that is your Bankai."

Ichigo swung his sword and cleared the dust around him with his sword's spiritual pressure. "Tensa Zangetsu." He pointed his sword at Halibel…and then disappeared.

The blonde woman spun around and countered Ichigo's flanking strike. Ichigo had told her about his Bankai's enhanced speed and now Halibel could see the result of his training with Yoruichi. Ichigo was a blur, darting left and right to try to distract Halibel.

But Ichigo's rise in speed was not all that impressive to the Espada. ' _His spiritual pressure has risen but his speed isn't as fast as he thinks it is. It might overwhelm a Soul Reaper captain but if I can keep up with him then so can the other Espada.'_

She proved her point when she ducked another swing from Ichigo. Moving so fast, Ichigo had no way to defend himself when Halibel's fist connected with his ribs. "Gah!"

"Your Bankai raises your speed but it is only a mild boost," Halibel chastised.

"Maybe. But it also allows me to do this." He stabbed at Halibel with his sword. She moved to block but Ichigo deftly dipped his sword slightly lower than Halibel anticipated. She was unable to react before the blade slipped thorugh the hollow inside of her sword and he pulled hard, yanking the sword out of her grasp.

But any chance Ichigo had of captiliatizing on disarming Halibel wasn't even fleeting. She opened her hands and a Cero blossomed in her hands. Smirking behind her mask, she blasted Ichigo at point blank range with her attack.

When her blast faded and nothing stood before her, Halibel chuckled. "I stand corrected. Your speed seems to be good enough after all." She turned her head to see Ichigo behind her, standing on a boulder. "Had you not been fast enough, you might not have gotten away unharmed."

A tiny wisp of smoke came from Ichigo's shoulder from getting singed. "Not fast enough," he winced. "You really aren't holding back." He knew that Halibel's Cero could have seriously hurt him. That was how clear it was to him how serious Halibel was taking this.

"True. But you have room to grow." Halibel turned around and gave Ichigo her full attention, her grip on her sword loosening. "Aizen told me that it takes captains over ten years to master their Bankais. You still have yet to achieve your Bankai's full potential."

"What is Aizen's Bankai anyway?" Ichigo asked. "The captains and the others don't know since they were fooled by his Shikai."

If Ichigo was looking for answers, Halibel's solemn headshake told him there were none to be found. "Sadly I do not. Aizen made his Shikai known to us but his Bankai is a secret only known to himself. I have doubts that Kaname or Gin know of his ultimate power either." She held her sword out and pointed it down in a familiar pose. "But whatever his power is, we will overcome it together. Hunt: Tiberon."

A torrent of water surrounded her, transforming her into her release state. Despite the seriousness of their sparring, Ichigo couldn't help but blush from the revealing nature of her Resurección. ' _Compared to Barragan's men, her transformation is more like something out of Sailor Moon.'_

Water splashing around her boots, Halibel hefted her massive sword and smirked when she saw the blush on her pupil's cheeks. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"You know I do," Ichigo smiled. Regardless, he took up a stance. "You know that's not going to get me to lower my guard."

"That's fine. I'll break through it then." She held her sword up high. "I'm not the way I was when I fought Barragan. I'm not handicapped from carrying Asahi. You might find my strength…" her body glowed yellow, "too much for you."

When Halibel brought her sword down, Ichigo's eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine. He brought his sword up. "Gah!" His knees buckled and he staggered from the sheer force of her pressure. Getting back up to his feet, Ichigo charged at the woman. He turned up the speed to his limit, dozens of afterimages circling the Espada. Flanking her again, he prepared to launch a black Getsuga Tensho. "Getsuga-"

"La Gota."

Halibel spun around and shot a burst of water at Ichigo. The blast was blocked but the force sent Ichigo skidding backwards. As soon as Halibel went on the attack, Ichigo found himself back on the defensive again. Now at full power, Halibel was battering Ichigo into submission. Ichigo blocked with his sword again and again, knocked backwards with every other blow. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo prepared another Getsuga Tensho. As soon as Halibel saw the burst of energy, she jumped backwards in preparation for Ichigo to hurl the blast at her. But Ichigo charged at her with his the blast still a part of his sword. Now when Ichigo clashed with her, the added power gave his attacks more of an edge.

With the force of his Getsuga Tensho behind his swings, Ichigo wasn't really swinging a sword anymore. His attacks were more brutish, like he was using a club instead. Halibel dodged another swing and watched as Ichigo's black mass gouged out the earth beneath him. "A creative trick. But…" her white sword glowed yellow, "it's fragile."

So caught up in maintining his concentration was Ichigo that he was unable to dodge Halibel's Cero. Coming from her sword, the blast's width was wider than what Ichigo was used to. Thankfully, his Getsuga Tensho went off and sent Ichigo flying backwards away from the danger. "Damn!" he panted. "And here I thought I was being clever."

Calmly walking towards Ichigo, Halibel shrugged her shoulders. "No, I tell my girls the same thing when training them. Creativity on the battlefield can be an advantage. But we are not here to simply discuss unique techniques created on the fly." She gestured to the panting Ichigo and then put a hand on her chest. "One of us is out of breath while the other hasn't broken a sweat. Try harder, Ichigo. You know what this exercise is truly about."

Nodding, Ichigo looked down at his black blade. He was amazed by Halibel's raw strength and power. Part of him was a little scared at her full strength. Had she not came to him with her offer of apprenticeship, she would have been his enemy.

Looking back up, Ichigo put a hand to his face. "Are you ready?" he asked, reaching down inside him to draw out the dark power inside him. "I don't know what will happen."

"Don't hold back," Halibel instructed. "Stare into the abyss and don't look back."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo summoned the power of his Inner Hollow. A hole opened up in his chest and his horned mask covered his face, his body slowly transforming into that of a Vasto Lorde Hollow. Opening his eyes, Ichigo looked down to at his clawed hand, a tuft of red hair surrounding his wrist. " _ **This feels…strange.**_ " He looked down to inspect himself, not having the time to assess his transformation the last time.

Halibel's face was impassive but behind her stoic mask she felt jubilation. Ichigo's power had skyrocketed with his newfound power. The moment where he was her equal was coming fast and she was secretly overjoyed. She noticed Ichigo was looking down at his hand and frowned. "Don't be afraid of it, Ichigo. Embrace it."

" _ **I know.**_ " He gripped his sword tightly before holding up his hand. " _ **Here I come.**_ " A ball of red energy formed in his hand. Remembering his training on how to control his spirit energy, Ichigo managed to form the Cero and let it fly. Halibel retaliated with her own cero, causing an explosion that shook the entire chamber. In the midst of the smoke, Ichigo charged at Halibel.

This time when they met in combat, Ichigo was finally able to meet Halibel's blows without getting knocked back. Halibel finally began to feel sweat run down her face, using her sword's huge length to keep Ichigo at a distance.

They jumped around the chamber, moving so fast that they could not be seen to the naked eye. As they met in midair and on the ground again and again Ichigo soon found himself fighting more like Halibel, more like a Hollow. His attacks became savage and he could feel his inner instinct guiding him rather than trying to think of his next moves.

In the middle of the chamber they locked blades. Halibel's stared at the darkened eyes behind Ichigo's mask as she pushed. " _ **I thought you said never bladelock,**_ " he teased as he pushed as hard as he could.

"I did," Halibel grunted. "But didn't I also said to be wary of letting your opponent get too close?" Her body glowed yellow. At first Ichigo thought she was going to fire another point-blank Cero but when he heard a sound above his head he looked up and gasped behind his mask.

"Cascada."

A huge torrent of water slammed down on top of them. Halibel was able to Sonido away from her attack but Ichigo caught the full brunt of it. Landing on a nearby rock, Halibel waited to see what became of Ichigo as the attack subsided, a small lake forming inside the chamber.

The waters bubbled and out burst Ichigo. It was clear from the numerous wounds on his body that he took a heavy hit but Halibel noted how the worst of his injuries were healing from his Hollow's High-Speed Regeneration. He made a weak upward slash at Halibel when he got close enough, only for the Espada to backflip to avoid it. However, Ichigo's attack did manage to connect with her bone skirt.

Behind his mask, Ichigo blushed when his blade cut the skirt, the garment slipping away from Halibel, revealing her naked lower half. Apparently her release form did away with her panties.

Stopping in his tracks, Ichigo held up his hand defensively. " _ **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-**_ " He was caught off guard when Halibel spun in midair and roundhouse kicked him in the face, his mask cracking from the force of her boot. " _ **Ow!**_ "

Frowning at Ichigo as he staggered, Halibel lowered her sword and put a hand on her hip, not bothered by her revealed womanhood. "You're distracted. That's fatal. Had that been any other Arrancar you'd be dead," she chastised.

" _ **I'm sorry. I just got distracted. I wasn't intending to cut off your skirt, that's all.**_ "

"And you think that matters to me? Ichigo, I'm offended." Her frowned deepened and her hand reached for one the fragments covering her breasts. "Do I strike you as someone who will freeze up just because of a wardrobe malfunction? Don't lump me in with your friends." She gripped her fragment tightly before continuing to speak. "A lesson for you: one, you shouldn't care if I'm naked or not. You've already seen me naked before. Hell, you watched me give birth. And two," she ripped off her fragment, exposing her breast to Ichigo, "modesty has little place in mortal combat." She reached for her other fragment and ripped it off. It may have hurt like hell for her to do such an act but she felt it was worth proving a point.

"I am not the only female Arrancar. And I know several others who're more sadistic. If you showed the same weakness you just showed me they'd have killed you in seconds." She gripped her sword and pointed it at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I am your master and I am a woman. But I will not allow something like losing my skirt to distract me when my life's on the line. And neither should you."

Once again, Ichigo felt ashamed for thinking less of Halibel. He nodded and tried to calm the blood that was rushing to his loins from seeing her in all her glory. If anything she looked sexier with her boots and gloves still on. " _ **I'm sorry, Halibel. I understand what you're saying.**_ "

"I hope so. Since I need to beat it into your head," she put up a stance while standing in the nude. "I'll fight you as I am now." She lunged for Ichigo with her sword in hand.

Ichigo countered her strikes but discovered that Halibel was capable of changing her attack style on the fly as well. Despite the absurd size of her sword she spun around, cartwheeled and fought with a grace that made reminded Ichigo of a dancer. He swung at her but Halibel somersaulted over his head and kicked him in the side, sending him flying. He hit the ground and groaned as he skidded to a halt, picking himself up from the ground. Even as he made his way to his feet, cracks were forming in Ichigo's mask.

Halibel charged and Ichigo put up a defense. But Halibel could tell that Ichigo was running out of steam. He was holding his ground but his counterattacks were losing their edge.

Gripping his sword with both hands, Ichigo hauled back and readied another attack. " _ **Getsugaaaa…Tensh-**_ "

"Enough."

Halibel held up a hand to stop Ichigo. "That's enough. You're almost at your limit. We're done for the day," she told him, panting even though she fared better in their spar than her student. "Your power is strong but you aren't used to it. With time, you'll be able to be maintain it longer and use it better. But for now we're calling it a day."

Though it chafed Ichigo to do so, he had to admit that Halibel was right. His body felt sluggish and his mask felt heavy. Stabbing Tensa Zangetsu into the ground, he slumped against a boulder and sighed. " _ **You're right. I'm tired. This form takes a lot out of me.**_ "

"In time, you'll get used to it. Try to maintain it as long as you can so you can know your limits." Turning around, Halibel walked away, heading to her discarded skirt. With her back to Ichigo, the Espada was unaware of the eyes staring at her ass as she walked away…

Stabbing her sword in the ground next to Ichigo's zanpakuto, Halibel pondered on her student's progress. Ichigo was becoming stronger by the day. In such a short amount of time his power had grown leaps and bounds. After all of his experiences he was almost as powerful as her. He was truly the definition of a prodigy.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Halibel couldn't help but ask the question that bothered her the most. ' _How do I get stronger then?'_

On that night so many months ago when she witnessed Ichigo gain his powers, Halibel had found someone who could become her equal, the companion she'd longed for so long. Part of her wanted to see her student surpass her but she was still a warrior. She wanted to grow alongside him. If Ichigo was the only one whose power grew, their chances of surviving Aizen, the other Espadas and the captains was slim. Now that they had the burden of parenthood added to the mix, Halibel had to surpass the limitations that shackled her.

But how?

Reaching her fallen skirt, Halibel bent over and continued to ruminate. ' _How can I grow stronger? Simple training might not be enough. Maybe…'_ She stopped when she grabbed her skirt when a thought hit her. ' _Ichigo is a Soul Reaper. He grew to his limits with his zanpakuto powers and then became more like a Hollow. I am a Hollow who evolved through breaking my mask. Could the answer be…for me to become more like a Soul Reaper?'_

Halibel was too busy thinking about the possibilities that she was caught off guard complexly when a hand suddenly grasped her ass. Gasping in surprise, Halibel stood up straight and instinctively whirled around to throw a punch. When Ichigo grabbed her wrist, Halibel saw that the boy was completely naked. His clothes were discarded in a trail behind him. With Ichigo's body free of his clothes, Halibel could see the effect of his Hollowfication on his entire nude form. His body was white as bone, black markings covering his chest. Looking down, Halibel was amused to see his erection was bone white too. "Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?" She knew that she was naked but Ichigo was never one to throw himself at her just because he was horny.

But what Halibel had underestimated what the psychological effect of the Hollowfication had on Ichigo's mind. His inner instinct was compelling him to give in to his baser desires. When he fought Halibel he let himself be taken by his desire to fight. But now, with his sexy mentor in front of him baring the goods, Ichigo couldn't hold back. " _ **Halibel…**_ " he growled behind his mask.

When she saw the hungry look behind Ichigo's mask, Halibel understood what was going on within Ichigo's head. She was taken aback when Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a large boulder. She watched as Ichigo ripped off her shoulder armor, yet strangely left her gloves and boots on. "I guess you couldn't help giving in to your lust, could you?" she asked. She put her hands on his shoulders and let out a soft sigh as his hands grasped her waist.

" _ **It's impossible to hold back, anymore. With you shaking your ass at me, I can't stop myself.**_ "

Halibel chuckled as the hands touching her explored her body. She reached up and traced her fingers around his Hollow hole. "Well, you worked hard today. I suppose we've earned some fun," Halibel smiled. Reaching behind his head, her gloved fingers ran through the mane of orange hair while she reached down with her free hand and touched his cock. The boy growled behind his horned mask and returned the favor by taking his hand and fingered her pussy. Halibel soon realized that she was just as horny as Ichigo when her pussy started to moisten Ichigo's fingers. ' _Well it has been a while,'_ she told herself.

Bringing her hand back around, Halibel traced the lines on Ichigo's mask. She leaned forward and pressed her body against Ichigo's. Her fingers gently traced the teeth in Ichigo's mask before she pressed her lips against his masked ones. Ichigo pressed her harder against the boulder and stopped fingering her pussy, instead reaching up to seize her naked breasts. Halibel hissed as his claws dug into her soft melons but didn't mind it all that much. She grasped Ichigo's manhood again and started to stroke him. She continued to kiss Ichigo's mask, letting her own inner instinct pull her into Ichigo's pace.

Gripping Ichigo's shoulders, Halibel spun him around and pressed him against the boulder. Kissing his mask again, Halibel slid down Ichigo's front. She dragged her tongue down Ichigo's front, enjoying the small gasp he made when she gave his nipples a tender lick.

A hungry growl came from Ichigo's masked lips.. He ran his hands through her messy blonde hair and his breath hitched. His manhood brushed against her thigh before the woman got down on her knees. Her hand pushed him back against the rock while she licked the dripping tip of his manhood. "I had no idea your Hollowfication would make you this horny. We'll have to do something about that later. In the meantime," she closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide. "I think I'll have a taste."

The masked Ichigo tilted his head back as Halibel started to suck him off. He kept his hands on her head as she started to take him into her mouth. He ignored the sharp edges of the boulder behind him poking his back while Halibel pleasured him with her mouth. Turning her head, Halibel let the tip of his member poke her cheek, licking his meaty shaft while her hand reached for his balls and started to fondle them tenderly. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into the dick in her mouth, licking the tip teasingly..

His inner instinct throwing his caution to the wind, Ichigo suddenly grabbed Halibel's head and shoved his manhood down her throat. Halibel gagged from the sudden thrusting in her mouth. Her emerald eyes widened from the size of him going down her throat. "Gckkk!"

" _ **Ohhhhh…**_ " Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned Halibel's name while he enjoyed the tight wetness that was her mouth. Part of him expected Halibel to resist and get him to stop. But to his delight it seemed that Halibel was enjoying taking Ichigo as deep as she could go. " _ **Fuck…this feels so good…**_ "

"Gckkk! Gllllckk!" went Halibel as Ichigo's member went down her throat. She slowly relaxed and suppressed her gag reflex. Her hand left Ichigo's balls and reached down to touch herself. The hard ground was hell on her knees but she didn't mind as she pleasured herself, her mouth just a toy for Ichigo to use.

" _ **Fuck…Halibel…I'm cumming!**_ " Ichigo roared, throwing his head back and letting out a bestial roar as he unloaded into Halibel's mouth. The blonde went still as Ichigo's load filled her mouth, swallowing the spunk before Ichigo let go of her head, pulling her mouth away and sighing heavenly when the last few sticky ropes landed on her chest. She smeared the sticky cum into her dark-skinned breasts and stood up. She embraced Ichigo, who wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed his mask again. This time the mask's mouth opened up, letting her slip her tongue into side his mouth. " _ **Mmmmhh…**_ "

Pulling back, Halibel turned around and pressed her ass against Ichigo's cock, still hard despite cumming so hard. Ichigo's clawed hands reached down to spread Halibel's ass, seeing her wet pussy dripping juices down her leg. "Ohhh…" Halibel moaned when Ichigo lifted her leg and felt Ichigo's cock press agasint her entrance. "Just make sure to pull out," she warned. "I can't get pregnant again."

Ichigo's hand trailed down her front and fingered her Hollow hole at her womb. " _ **Don't worry. I'll be careful.**_ " Reaching up to cup her breast, Ichigo thrust into her moist honeypot. Ichigo's growl filled Halibel's ear as he filled her. Halibel's High-Speed regeneration was a marvel. Despite giving birth yesterday she was as tight as ever. It was as if she'd never given birth to Asahi at all.

Neither had ever done it standing up before so the two lovers had no idea how good it felt. Halibel's breath hitched when she felt Ichigo fuck her at such an angle. One of her arms reached behind her to hook around Ichigo's neck. Her other hand joined Ichigo's hand in groping her breast, squeezing her tit. "Ah! Ohhh!" Ichigo's hips slammed into his lover's ass, making her round cheeks jiggle from his hard thrusts.

" _ **Grrrr…**_ " Ichigo was losing his mind. All he could think about was the hot wetness that enveloped his cock. His hand squeezed Halibel's boob tighter. He couldn't get enough how good it felt to touch her firm tits. Halibel's moans drowned out all thoughts Ichigo had. Instinct told him to keep giving her what she wanted. Tightly clutching her thigh, Ichigo raised her leg higher, his cock delving deeper into her womanhood's depths.

Letting go of her tit, Halibel reached behind her to claw at Ichigo, holding on to him for dear life. His impressive length was already hitting her sweet spots but now he was touching her cervix. "Oh! Ohhhh! It's so good!" she groaned. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Ravish me! I don't want you to stop!"

Lust gleamed in Ichigo's eyes behind his horned mask. Halibel was taken aback when Ichigo let go of her leg before pulling out of her. She soon learned what Ichigo's dirty mind had planned when Ichigo suddenly picked her up. Looping his arms around the hollows of her knees and under her arms, Ichigo held her up in the air and kept her in a full nelson. " _ **Halibel…**_ " Ichigo growled again into her ear as he aimed his cock at her entrance. " _ **I'm going to fuck you senseless!**_ "

"OH!" Halibel started to feel her mind go blank. Ichigo's cock started to piston in and out of her wildly, her pussy being battered by Ichigo's manhood, her lower half melting the huge cock slammed in and out of her cunt, her juices dripping down and staining the ground, starting to pool at Ichigo's feet. Her vision started to blur as Ichigo hammered her cervix again and again. "Ohhhh! My womb!" she groaned as she felt the deepest part of her womanhood start to give. "My womb wants your cock, Ichigo!"

" _ **Grrrr!**_ " her student and lover growled, pulling back until his tip remained in her. Using what little strength his Hollowfication had left, Ichigo thrust into Halibel as hard as he could. Halibel's cry filled the empty chamber when she felt her cervix give way, letting Ichigo ravish the place Asahi was born. " _ **Fuck! FUCK!**_ " Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and fucked her brains out, slamming into her as hard as he could. His cock was right at home inside her, his balls starting to swell, signaling his end.

Halibel, however, found herself in what felt like a neverending orgasm. "CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" she howled, her pussy gushing around Ichigo's cock, squirting all over the ground. "FUUUCK!"

Ichigo could feel his balls ready to deliver their payload. It would have felt so good to blast his cum into her womb and give Halibel the biggest creampie ever. But no sooner did his orgasm start to emerge did his mind started coming back from the abyss of lust. He felt his Hollowfication start to fade away from being so taxed. Cracks forming in his mask, Ichigo quickly pulled out of Halibel. "Halibel!" he grunted. "I'm cumming!" His legs wobbled while his cock, pointed away from his lover's cooch, burst with hot cum, spraying white ropes all over the ground. "Oh fuck…" he groaned. His mask broke apart from the strain and his body quickly turned back to normal. He let go of her legs, leaning back against the rock.

The naked master and student slid down to the ground, both of them panting and sweating. Regaining her composure quickly, Halibel sat up and turned her head. "I hope you don't expect all our training spars to end like this?"

"No, but it was worth it," Ichigo smiled.

"We should head back. I want to make sure Asahi's okay." She got up and held out a hand to help Ichigo up to his feet. "I don't like the idea of those two Soul Reapers so close to us, Ichigo," she frowned. As Ichigo clothed himself, Halibel resealed her sword and her clothes returned to her. "I trust them even less then you do. Even if they have a connection with your father, it doesn't sit well with me. Or with that captain staying with Orihime and my girls."

"I know. But we don't have much of a say in the matter," Ichigo relented. "I'm just as worried as you are. But maybe they'll see things from my point of view if they stay with Arrancars."

"You may have a point. But it still puts me on edge. I will not allow any of the captains to be anywhere near our baby. Understand?"

"I was going to say the same thing myself."

Sheathing her sword, Halibel nodded. "Then let's hurry home."

The two quickly left the chamber, heading back up the ladder to exit the shop. Unfortunately for the pair, they'd been so lost in fucking like horny animals that they'd failed the notice the pair that had been watching them from behind another boulder.

Turning to his partner in crime, Kisuke grinned. "Did you get that?"

In Yoruichi's hand was a camera. Yoruichi's grin was wider than Kisuke's. "Every second of it." She hit a button and the camera stopped recording. "Oh, this is going to be sweet! Ichigo just gave us the best blackmail material," she cheekily laughed.

"We'll have to use it wisely," Kisuke said chuckling. "I'd hate for Ms. Halibel to get angry."

"Worth it," Yoruichi smirked as she hit rewind and started to watch the fun all over again….

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Orihime's apartment**

Orihime walked to her apartment door with a bag full of groceries in her arms. With five women now staying at her small apartment, Orihime was in need of more food.

Thankfully, when Unohana approached her and asked if she and Isane could stay with her, the captain had generously offered to pay rent for their stay, giving Orihime a large amount of money.

"I hope everything's okay in there," she muttered worriedly while putting the key in the door. "I tried to tell them no but…" A shiver ran down her spine from her conversation with Unohana.

 _Orihime looked down at the cash in her hands. She stood in front of her apartment with Unohana, Isane standing behind her captain dutifully. The orangette was amazed at the amount. The Soul Society didn't use human currency so where'd she get this kind of money._

 _"We'd be happy to pay for our own expenses and will try not to cause any trouble. Won't you take us in, Orihime?" Unohana politely asked._

 _"It's very generous of you, Captain Unohana. But Halibel's Fraccións are staying here. It might not be-"_

 _"All the more reason to be there and make sure you're in no danger," Unohana merely replied._

 _"But-"_

 _"Orihime…"_

 _Orihime felt a darks chill in the air as Unohana's smile widened, her kindly persona turning almost demonic. "Won't you take us in?"_

 _"Y-Yes, ma'am…"_

 _"Thank you, my dear."_

Unlocking her door, Orihime opened it up and prepared herself for the worst. She was caught off guard, however, at the sight of flowers in her living room.

"What's all this?"

Unohana was sitting in the middle of the room, the Tres Bestia on the couch. When the four turned to her Unohana smiled and gestured. "Well, I needed to find some common ground with your new friends. So I decided to teach them a little about flower arranging."

"You girls like flowers?" Orihime asked.

Sung-Sun nodded. "We don't really have much of greenery in Hueco Mundo. Flowers have always been something we liked."

"That and it's impossible to say no to this broad," Apacci mumbled.

"What was that?" Unohana asked, smiling despite the fiery gleam in her eyes.

"NOTHING!" all three said.

Orihime couldn't help but scratch the back of her head. "I guess they can't say no either, huh?"

 _To be continued_


End file.
